


Triple the Stryke, Triple the Reward

by Jettara1



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Urethral Play, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Au to the ending of Triple Stryke.  Instead of the riders rescuing Hiccup and Toothless Ryker gets to them first.  Now trapped and Viggo's prisoner, Hiccup must survive long enough for rescue or find a way to escape...if Viggo doesn't break him first.  And Viggo is more than happy to entertain himself with the young Viking heir and teach him a new way of thinking.





	1. Chapter 1

Triple the Stryke, Triple the Reward  
Chapter 1

An au to the end of Triple Stryke. 

Warning: noncon, darkfic, rape, mature audience only. Don't like Don't read.

The last thing Hiccup remembered was the cell filling with green gas. He had fought to cover his mouth and nose this time, having remembered how the gas had knocked him and Toothless out, allowing the Hunters to capture them. He shuffled away from it as far as the chain would let him as the dragons in the cell began dropping one by one. It burned his nose and made it hard to breath but wasn't going down without a fight. Not this time. Sooner or later the Hunters would vent it out and come for whichever dragon it was they thought was too danger to handle. He just had to wait it out. He couldn't wait for long though. He's were already drooping as the gas moved about the chamber, filling every inch. He gazed toward the door, hoping, praying it would soon. What he saw made his blood run cold as Ryker Grimborn stared back at him from the safety of the hall. Then Hiccup's world faded to black.

Blackness was what he woke up to. At first he thought he was in the haul of a ship or had a sack thrown over his head. He couldn't see a thing and it took a moment or two before he realized he was blindfolded. It took another moment to realize his arms were tied behind him and he was laying on a hard cold surface, bare of any clothing, a gag firmly lodged in his mouth and something in his ears that muffled the sounds around him. Fear instantly hit him. He had been tied up before. Hel, he had evwn been blindfolded or gagged a time or two, but never had he had all of them at once and not once had he been stripped of his clothing. He tried to struggle but there was something between his knees, holding them open and a heavy weight on his ankle that made it next to impossible to lift. He couldn't even lift his head, he learned as a collar and small chain kept his neck from more more than an inch or two off the table.

He tried rubbing the side of his face against his shoulder to get the blindfold off but it was no use, it was tied tight.

There were people around him. He could practically feel their eyes on him and the vibration of their heavy steps. He tried to yell at them but it came out as a muffled moan against the gag. No one answered him. No one touched him and soon he was alone all together and somehow that was more frightening than having unseen people around him.

Hours may have passed or it could have been only a few minutes. Time was impossible to track. Hiccup shivered from the cold as he tried to close his legs, bit it was no use with the bar between his knees. And there was a touch, a simple stroke of fingers over his belly that made him jerk in shock. It lasted on a fleeting moment then was gone and he was alone once more. He tried calling out to that person but no answer came. No for a very long time.

Claustrophobia began to take hold of Hiccup as he waited in the dark for whatever was going to happen to him. He had to fight to keeping breathing calmly through his nose and not shake in fear. He was just calming down when someone pinched his inner thigh. It wasn't hard, not enough to bruise but it made him jump nonetheless. He cried out against the gag. 

What were the Hunters playing at? Why were they doing this to him?

Time marched on.

The next touch caught him just as off guard as the previous two. A feather light touch to his right nipple followed by a hard slap to his lower stomach. Hiccup would have doubled over if he could have, instead he struggled for only a moment before flopping back in anguish.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before the next touch. This time it was a small block of ice that trailed from his left shoulder, over his nipples, down his stomach toward his groin. He screamed against the gag as it continued lower to circle over his manhood then lower to his rear then back up. He was left shivering and cold and weeping softly into the gag, his mind at a lost to why this was happening and just who was doing it. Ryker didn't seem like the time to play with people. That left Viggo but Hiccup refused to let himself think of the man doing this to him. 

The touching was erratic. There was no predicting it. Sometimes it would be a slap or a pinch or the trailing of fingers. It was all one person, at least Hiccup was pretty certain it was. Sometimes the fingers merely brushed over his body, others were more intimate. He whined in a mix of humiliation and distress when his cock was touched, often with skilled hands, the press of lips and the sting of a flog and then they were gone as if they had never been there, even if the memory lingered.

He almost screamed when he was dosed in something sweet and sticky. It was as if someone dumped a bucket of honey on him and for one brief, fearful minute Hiccup feared he was about to be fed to some animal. He wasn't too far off.

The scent of freshly cooked food filled his senses and a small yelp escaped him as small amounts of something warm was placed on top of him. He was covered from his groin all the way to his collarbone in a variety of warm sweet meats, cool fruits and vegetables, a sweet treats. He could smell them all and they made his stomach rumble in hunger but none was fed to him. Instead whoever his assailant was began eating right off him, either poking him with a folk while stabbing at some meat or twirling his food in the honey. Hiccup whimpered at the strange feeling of being used as a living table but it grew even worse when he felt the scratch of a beard on his chest as the man began lapping at the honey that had not been mopped up by the food. A moment later his right nipple was caught between teeth and was being sucked. Hiccup arched at the foreign feeling and tried to twist away but a hand on his stomach kept him in place. His entire front was slowly kissed, nipped and licked. Then the man was gone again and Hiccup was left with his body trembling for several long minutes.

Shocking cold was the next thing he felt. Like the honey before, a bucket was dumped over him, soaking him from head to toe. It was followed by a rough clothe that scrubbed at his hair and body, erasing the remnants of honey. He was left soak and wet and without touch for several hours.

He had just fallen asleep when the next touch came. A thumb stroked lazily over his right cheek and then his lips. Hiccup whimper and arched his neck as much as he could, hoping to dislodge the blindfold and see who was doing this to him, but like before it was no use. Perhaps the person understood what he wanted because a moment later the gag was removed and his mouth was free.

"Let me go," Hiccup managed to choke out, his voice hoarse from hours of crying into the gag.

If the man answered he wasn't sure. He could hear absolutely nothing. Those fingers continued to stroke his face.

"Please...let me go," Hiccup whispered, becoming increasingly unnerved.

The touching stopped and for one brief moment hope flared inside Hiccup. He turned his head in the direction he thought the man went and waited then waited some more until finally he returned and touched him once more. Then there was a hand under his head, a moment where fingers toyed with the ties of the blindfold before a new strap was fastened. Hiccup gave a gasp as his mouth was forced open and a wide ring was forced inside his mouth to keep it open. It hurt his jaw and he tried to shake his head free and like the blindfold and gag before it, the strap was snug.

The man patted his cheek and once again disappeared. Hiccup was left gasping and struggling against the ring in his mouth. He couldn't close it, couldn't speak around it - at least jot in words that would make any sense - and his jaw ached in protest. He wasn't sure how long he was left like that or even why. Instead, he thumped his head against the table as hard as he could in defeat.

What in the world was this guy planning? He tried to ask the question but even if the man understood he had no way of knowing with his hearing muffled. He fought not to cry but it was near impossible. He was confused and cold and he was beginning to get a inkling of what awaited him but it had been so many hours that he was no longer sure. His arms hurt but he was tied in such a way that couldn't even pull at the ropes around his wrists.

Fingers touched his face again and then slowly down his throat. It lingered at hid Adams apple for a moment then travelled to his collar bone and back up along his jaw before a pair lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. The man whispered something but Hiccup could only feel the man's hot breath against his flesh. Then it was as if a board was removed from the table and Hiccup found his head practically hanging over the edge and tilted back. Large fingers continued stroking his throat as something large slipped through the ring and into his mouth. It hard and warm and felt weird to the tongue. The smell was full of musk. Confusion hit Hiccup for a moment as it pressed against the back of his throat. He immediately began to gag and try to turn his head away as it withdrew from his mouth, but he was only given enough time to catch his breath before it was pushed back in. This time it went deeper, pushing into his throat until Hiccup felt his face being pressed against the underside of his assailant. By the time he realized this there was nothing he could do. His mouth was forced wide open by the ring and the man's cock was deep down his throat. His nose was pressed to what Hiccup could only assume was the man's balls but was uncertain since he still wore his trousers. It didn't matter. The organ was pulled from his mouth then slid back in, gentle at first but gradually picking up in pace as his throat was fucked. 

Tears soaked into the blindfold. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. But it was. He could feel the organ swelling in his throat. It felt hotter, too and Hiccup had to fight with himself just to breath through his nose. All the while the man continued to stroke him and touch him in an almost loving manner. It made it even worse.

It seemed to last forever but it was most likely only a matter of minutes. The man pulled out of his mouth but slowly dragged his length across Hiccup's face, smearing saliva and possibly seed and blood over him. Fingers replaced the cock as if probing his mouth. They pressed against his tongue and the roof of him mouth before retreating.

For the umpteenth time Hiccup was left alone. This time he was sobbing softly and making pitiful sounds as he was still unable to close his mouth.

He gave a start when his own length was suddenly touched, although he probably shouldn't have been surprised. He whimpered as he felt a hot breath ghost over it and shook his head desperately. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. But he couldn't fight. He couldn't do anything but bare it as lips wrapped around him and hot heat enveloped him. He tried to ignored it, tried to separate his kind from his body as his cock was sucked but aroused stirred within him nonetheless. His body betrayed him as his length hardened and swelled in the man's mouth, but he found no completion. A moment later the heat was gone and he was shivering from the cold again.

Then there was pain. His hips bucked and he tried pulling away and make himself one with the table. It did little to help him escape as he felt something hard and cold being pushed into the tip of his cock. It slid slowly into him and then back out and then in again until it reached the root. Pleasure blossom inside him as if it had hit a trigger. Then the metal retreated only to hit that spot again. He moaned with it despite himself. Then it was gone.

Time passed and Hiccup all but forgot about the strange feeling the metal had caused when it happened again. This time there was more of a sting when it began. The metal rod was thicker and seemed to reached further and this time his assailant wasn't as gentle. The rod moved in and out of his length at a moth rapid speed and he was crying out against the ring in his mouth, but rather than pull it out as the first had been, this one was left inside when the man walked away. Hiccip was trembling with a strange mix of fear and arousal. 

His body was covered in sweat, his hair soaked. He didn't know what to expect next. He certainly didn't expect to have his stomach flogged. His body was hyper sensitive and he was straining to hear and make some sense of what was going on. The surprise of the slap to the stomach caused him to jump more than the pain itself. It happened a second time before his legs were lifted and forced to his chest, bearing his defenseless rear and manhood. His assailant was thorough and flicked the flog over them, hitting his ass and balls until they stung and then doing the same with the underside of his cock. The rod kept it standing nice and hard even as Hiccup cried out in agony.

He would have begged for the man to stop if he could have. He would have given anything at that moment to make it all end.

Hiccup barely noticed the bar between his knees was removed. The of the beard against his stump and press of lips did nothing to sooth him. He probably would have cringed when the toes of his remaining foot was slowly suckled like some delicious treat had he not been crying. His chest heaved with each sob as he felt the man's erection pressed against his hole. It felt huge.

He shook his head in desperation, hoping beyond hope the man would stop. A wail tore through him when he felt slick fingers press inside him. Oh gods, this couldn't be happening. He tried closing his legs but the man was between them.

With his other hand, the man reached behind Hiccup's head and removed the strap holding the ring in place. Hiccup cried out the moment his mouth was free. 

"Don't do this! Please don't do this!" he begged. 

The man cupped his face and for one moment Hiccup though maybe, just maybe the man might see reason and let him go. Those fingers stroked Hiccup's cheekbones for a moment before his hips pushed forehead. Hiccup gasped in surprise as the slick head of the man's cock breached him. His muscles clamped tight.

"No, No, No, No!" he pleaded, trying to shake his head free of the man's large hands.

The man didn't let go. Instead, on hand moved down his neck and the thumb pressed into his windpipe. Instantly Hiccup began to struggle to breath as his body tried to keep the foreign object from pushed into him. Nonetheless the man assaulted him from both sides, pushing against his windpipe while slowly thrusting into him. In the end Hiccup could do nothing to stop him. His body went limp the moment the man let him breath and his cock was thrust deep inside him. Hiccup barely managed a cry as he sucked in air.

Surprisingly, the man didn't immediately begin thrusting. He settled into Hiccup as if perfectly at home. His large hands roamed over the younger man, kneading and pinching, massaging and stroking what he must have thought was now his. Hiccup tried not to think. He turned his head away from any touches to his face and cried openly. He didn't care who saw or heard, all he knew was humiliation and defeat and a pain he never felt before, deep inside where no healer could fix.

The first slid tore a small pitiful cry from him. The friction burned as the man pulled out only to push back in a moment later. Bit there was also a small measure of pleasure when he pushed back in, as if he had hit whatever the rod was pressed against on the other side of him. Hiccup chose to ignore it and focus on the pain. Each thrust seemed carefully considered and aimed and soon the pain gave way to the pleasure. It was confusing and unwanted and Hiccup hated every moment of it. He stopped sobbing and began grunting and moaning with each thrust, hating himself almost as much as his assailant for how treacherous his body became.

The chain connecting his neck to the table was suddenly released and he was pulled up into the man's arms as the thrusts grew in intensity. The man held him tight as his hips piston fast and hard. Hiccup couldn't help the sounds escaping him, a mix of cries, whines and moans as pleasure was forced into his treacherous body. His cock felt tight and swollen, the rod beginning to hurt as a sudden need to release hit him. 

And then heat filled him. It was searing hot and seemed to fill his stomach with a bubbling sensation. The man continued to thrust through this before finally slowing down. Hiccup found himself laying on the table once more, his heart racing and chest heaving. It was done. He had been raped by a man. He was in shock, his mind coming up blank. He couldn't think past his own embarrassment of having such a thing done to him and how his friends would react if they ever found out. He blinked back the tears that threatened to consume him more. But his rapist wasn't done.

The rod was removed. The sheer slide of it was almost enough to make Hiccup cum but his cock was once more enveloped but a hot mouth. The tongue licked up and down his length. He tried twisting his hips but that only opened him up to something worse. Fingers probed his hole once more. First two that easily slid in due to the stretched muscles and cum leaking from it, then a third and forth. When the thumb pushed it's way in Hiccup screamed. He had the man's entire hand in him now and it pressed deeper into him before pulling back, mimicking the motions of earlier. Fingers pressed and massaged that little part of him that felt good, forcing pleasure and pain into it until Hiccup was thrashing against it. His body came without his consent and the man sucking his dick milked him for every drop of cum.

Hiccup wasn't sure when he passed out or if he evwn did, but the blackness that engulfed him mind was welcomed amongst the unwanted rolling pleasure that took hold of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There was one sound Hiccup hated and he especially hated it when it was happening directly on his head. The drip of ice cold water on his forehead was equivalent to a slug hammer. He tried to turn his head and get up but quickly learned he couldn't. Like the last time he woke up he was bound and gagged, a blindfold still over his eyes and the water soaking into it. This time, however, his arms were at his sides and legs straight out. His ear were no longer blocked which made the sound of dripping water all the louder and it echoed in the chamber he was kept. His head was strapped to the table, the buckle digging into his left temple just enough to keep his head from moving.

There were voices around him but they were muddled buy the echo of the dripping water. It wasn't a constant drip. Sometimes many seconds passed before another came, sounding like thunder as it hit Hiccup's forehead with the force of a hammer.

Hiccup cringed under it and tried talking, hoping his captor would remove the gag.

"Shh..." a voice reprimanded. A hand brushed over his abdomen in what may have been a comforting gesture but made Hiccup's skin crawl. "All in good time, my dear."

Then the hand was gone. Silence met him and either his captor had left or was watching him quietly. Hiccup shivered in a mix of cold and fear. Each drop of water felt as if it dug a hole in his forehead.

"What is your name?" a voice asked. It sounded familiar yet far away and seemed to echo all around.

Hiccup couldn't answer with the gag in his mouth abut the question wasn't asked again. Whispering soon surrounded him and questions that made no sense were asked. He had no way of answering. He couldn't even shake his head. All the while the water continued to drip as if burrowing a hole into his brain. The touches returned, sometimes gentle other time cruel. They trailed over his body. No place went unexplored.

"You're a gluten for attention," a voice purred somewhere off to his left. It sounded vaguely like Ryker. "You let yourself be captured for this. You're a whore." 

There was a sudden hard slap to his stomach that would have doubled Hiccup over if he wasn't tied down. He cried out against the gag.

"Nonsense," another voice countered. This one sounded as if it belonged to Viggo but Hiccup could not be sure. Water ran into his ears making the voices muffled and far away. "He would have been better prepared at this been his plan. A small price to pay for what he's about to gain."

Something sharp raked across Hiccup's stomach where he had just been hit. Hiccup unconscious sucked his stomach in, certain he was about to be disemboweled. They were going to kill him right then and there and he had no idea where he was or where Toothless was or if his dragon was even still alive.

But the touches stopped again. It was replaced with the dripping of more water, but this time it was over his navel to go along with the one above his head. The first few drops seemed to calm the sting to his stomach but soon it too became painful as water pooled over his sunken stomach then slowly spilled over his sides. He was left like that for an unknown amount of time. The burrowing sensation now filled his head and stomach. He tried moving his hips, hoping to maybe move enough so the water didn't hit his navel directly but all he managed was an inch or two and he could hold the position for long.

"What is your name?" One of the voices asked again. 

Hiccup had no idea which brother it was and he no longer cared. He fought back a whimper and forced himself to stay quiet. Blocks of ice were placed around his stump as a reward. The cold numbed the scarred flesh and sent a chill through him.

"Where are you from?" came the other voice.

Hiccup whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, fearful of what would do next. He yelped against the gag as the underside of his foot was flogged. The snap of the whips echoed all around but it hot no other part of his body.

"How old are you?"

Hiccup screamed into the gag as the flog was run up his inner right thigh to flick over his flaccid length. "Nineteen!" he wanted to scream at them, if only the gag would allow it.

"Was last night you first time having sex with a man?"

Hiccup began cursing into the gag. That wasn't sex it was rape. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of this.

"You came hard three separate times," the voices continued. They obviously didn't care about an answer otherwise they would have removed the gag. Nonetheless they continued as if having a pleasant conversation with Hiccup. "You must have enjoyed it. Did you like giving head? Such a naughty little whore."

Hiccup thrashed as best he could but there was no escaping.

"Talk to us, Hiccup."

He screamed. How can he talk with a gag in his mouth?

Silence was all that answered him and the steady dripping on his forehead and stomach. His foot stung. He could no longer feel the lower half of his left leg. He wished he could sleep, anything to escape the agony. 

When the ice was removed he didn't notice. He whole leg ached but he had no feeling left in his stump. He had stopped shivering and knew that was probably a bad thing. What brought him back was the feeling of warmth on his left knee.

"No frost bite," the voice whispered from all around. "It won't need to be amputate it a second time."

The mere thought of having his leg amputated a second time brought a pitiful moan from Hiccup. He never wanted to lose another limb let alone have it happen twice to his left. That had almost happened when he was fifteen shortly after the first amputation because of an infection.

Hands gently massaged feeling back into his stump. It stung but felt good at the same time.

"Tell me, Hiccup, do you prefer pain or pleasure?" the voice asked.

Hiccup whimpered the answer against the gag.

"Do you prefer this to the pleasure you were given last night?"

Hiccup whined. No, that wasn't pleasure. That was rape.

"The choice is yours of course. Think about it."

His left leg was lowered back to the table and he was left in the cold and dark once more. Hiccup's stomach twisted, the endless dripping hurting more and more with each passing second. He wasn't sure which was worse, the dripping to his forehead or stomach. His head was killing it. It was a pain worse than a migraine. It was searing and pulsing. It put pressure just above his brows and the bridge of his nose. His sinuses hurt worse than any allergy ever caused. The blindfold was soaked and his hair clung to cheeks. How many hours had passed? How many days? Why hadn't his friends saved him yet? Did Snotlout get them? Were they coming? Was he still on the island where they had dragons fighting one another? Where was Toothless? Was he okay? Was he alive?

Drip, drip, drip.

"Do you want this to end?"

Drip, drip, drip.

"What are you willing to give in exchange?"

Drip, drip, drip. 

Maybe his body finally adjusted to the cold or perhaps Hiccup finally passed out but at some point the chamber began to warm. It was slow. The ice still on table melted and dripped onto the floor, adding to the echoes throughout the room. It continued to an almost pleasant temperature and a small measure of relief filled Hiccup. At least he no longer had to worry about frost bite.

The dripping water finally stopped but by then Hiccup was blinded by the pain it had caused. He could barely think past it other than to embrace the warmth. Until the warmth continued to increase to something nearing hot and then sauna like and then even hotter still until his nose felt dry and it became hard to dry in breath through his nostrils. Each breath burned and for one fearful moment Hiccup wondered if maybe his captors planned to burn him alive. His sense of hearing became all to acute and the faint sound of a crackling fire could be heard. It sounded as if it was inly a dozen feet or less from him. The longer he listened the more he could tell. He could hear when someone placed a log into a fire and each time it was poked or moved. Each pop or crack seemed even louder to his sensitive ears.

If he didn't lose his mind from the dripping water or freeze to death from the cold then he was going to die or dehydration of burned to death in fire. Every bit of water soon dried off him leaving him hot and sticky.

"Torture or pleasure?" the voice asked, this time next to his ear. "Choose, Hiccup."

How could he choose if he couldn't speak?

The dripping began anew and Hiccup cried in anguish, his back arching as he struggled to free his head from the strap. No! He screamed into gag. 

The gag was finally yanked from him mouth and he was allowed to finally make his voice heard.

"Torture or pleasure, Hiccup?" 

"Stop it, please stop," he begged.

"Answer the question."

He could barely even understand the question anymore. "Why are you doing this?" he asked instead.

The dripping began on his stomach again as well.

"No...no! Stop! Pleasure...pleasure!" he screamed in dismay.

Touches to his face. A gentle stroke over his throat.

"Good boy. Now what is your name?"

Hiccup took a shaky breath. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Berk."

"Status?"

"Heir to Stoick the Vast."

His cheek was patted and the dripping over his stomach stopped.

"Let me go," Hiccup pleaded, although he knew it was useless. "Please..."

"Shh...." the voice reprimanded. "Tell me about your friends and their dragons."

Hiccup's heart stopped. "No...I can't...I won't...I..."

He began sobbing as the gag was pulled back over his mouth. He didn't mean to, he couldn't even think straight as the pounding to his forehead seemed to grew in intensity. He began to babble. The words barely made any sense to him but once he started he couldn't stop. They spilled from him in a never ending stream. He should have felt shame but he didn't, all he knew was pain and a deep cold that no warmth could shake, not even the warm hands that gently stroke over his stomach and thighs.

"That's it. That's my boy," the man soothed.

Hiccup shivered evwn though it was warm. "Please...let me go."

He jerked when fingers pinched his left nipple.

"No."

"But..."

He was silenced by the press of lips against his own. 

"You choose pleasure," the voice purred. "I'll give you more than you can possibly handle." The lips moved to his jaw. "But there will be no complaining, no objections. No matter what happens the only thing you can ask for is more. Object and I'll have to punish you. Do you understand?"

Hiccup didn't have much choice. "Yeah," he breathed. His voice trembled. 

He didn't want to be raped but he couldn't handle the dripping water on his head. It seemed so stupid but it hurt. It felt like hammers slamming into his head. If he did what they wanted then his chances of escape increased. He just had to hold out as long as possible.

"That's a boy."

Hands ran over his chest and stomach. That didn't bother him but when wax was put in his ears once more he wasn't happy. He couldn't hear again and he hated that. It was just one more sense he couldn't use to find his bearings. Not that it would have helped him.

He groaned when the man settled between his legs. His thighs were stroked and a hot breath ghosted over his length. Hiccup tried to ignore it but after the cold and dripping water it felt good. His hips bucked as the warm mouth wrapped around his length and began gently sucking.

"Oh gods!" he whined. That felt good. Maybe pleasure wasn't so bad right now. 

There was oil, lots of it. He could smell the sweetness as it was poured over his lower region. He did his best to ignore the fingers that pushed into him but they were gently and moved slowly, adding to the pleasure. He was almost disappointed when they didn't push into his prostrate. That came soon enough as the man pushed into him. He bit his lower lip.to keep from crying out but the slid and friction both hurt and felt surprisingly good as he was wrapped in warmth inside and out.. at least his arms weren't tied behind him this time but he would have preferred if they weren't cuffed to the table. They only thing the man had bothered to free was his legs which now hung over the man's hips. 

The man pushed into until his balls pressed firmly against Hiccup's rear then slid back out until instil the tip remained then repeated the process twice more slowly, giving Hiccup a chance to adjust. If he kept this pace Hiccup was sure he would be okay. That is until he felt more hands stroke and touch him. 

They weren't alone.

Someone was stroking his right foot and lifted it to suckle his toes. Hiccup inhaled sharply in surprise but managed to keep himself from objecting to it. If he did he was be punished again. Another was touching his chest or it may have been the guy currently fucking him. He felt someone press their length against his left hand and almost cried out in disgust. He did not want to be holding anyone's dick if he could help it. 

The strap over his head was removed and more hands began touching his face. He could make out muffled words and laughter but still couldn't tell just how many people were in the room with him. He jerked as his nipples were pinched and twisted. They were trying to make him say stop, he realized in a panic. Because if he said stop then they would punish him after they raped him. He didn't know what to do. He pressed his lips together in hopes of stopping the words soon even that became impossible as his head was tilted back. Fingers pinched his nose, cutting off his air and forcing to draw breath through his mouth. He was only given a few moments before something was forced in it and down his throat like before. He began to gag. It was pulled back out then slowly pushed back in. Once, twice and then it was forced all the way down his throat. Fingers squeezed his throat and the muffled laughter grew louder but Hiccup was beyond that now as he fought to breath through his nose. Each thrust into his throat was deep and hard, matching the pace of the man between his legs. Hands still stroked him, pinched and tugged with no way of escaping them. The one between his legs reared back and gush of warmth filled his insides. Pleasure and pain mixed within him but it wasn't like before. There was no real care for HIS pleasure just that the the men were getting from him.

For one brief moment Hiccup hoped that was it. The one in his mouth had yet to cum but had slowed down when the other had. But his relief was short lived. The first man pulled out and another replaced him, shoving into Hiccup with less grace and ramming at a pace that was near animalistic. The one in his mouth met him thrust for thrust until he too came and was replaced by another before Hiccup could completely catch his breath. 

The new person between his legs grabbed his knees and forced them to his chest when the one in his mouth grasped them, using them as leverage as his hips slapped against Hiccup's face.

This was worse than the water torture. He seemed never ending. When one man finished another replaced him. Hiccup had no idea how many there were but each finished inside him, filling his bowels or forcing him to swallow the entire load. Cum smeared across his face and torso. There were no breaks in between. He was given enough time to draw breath before having his throat fucked again.

"Stop! Stop!" he managed when his mouth was finally free for more than a second or two. His ass was in the air and someone was standing over him slamming down into his core. He had for forgotten the rule in the haze of pain and humiliation. His throat stung but he needed to stop this.

Someone slapped his face, not hard enough to bruise but enough that it gave him start. He had no idea how long the men continued taking their pleasure from him. He was gagged as soon as the last one came. His throat felt raw and stomach bloated. Cum dripped from his ass and covered the vast majority of him. He wasn't sure if he came or not. There had been very little pleasure if any this time. He felt spent and disgusting. All he wanted was to curl up and die but his legs and head were strapped back to the table. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with what was going on until the first drip of water hit his forehead.

A muffled scream echoed through the chamber as his torture began anew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hiccup awoke with a scream, his arms flailing and legs kicking off the heavy furs that had tangled around his legs. His stomach churned and he rolled onto his as he gulped in heavy breaths of fresh air. That didn't help and he was relieved to find a wooden bucket next to the mound furs. He emptied what little contents he had in his stomach. It tasted awful and burned his throat. That made it worse but there was nothing left except dry heaves.

"Easy there," a rich voice said soothingly.

The voice was familiar but at that moment Hiccup didn't care who he was. He snatched the tanked of water that was offered and chugged it down. That led to more coughing and choking and then even more vomiting. Once the last of it passed his lips he fell back on the furs on his side, exhausted and on the verge of tears.

He lay amongst the furs for a long time in silence, his mind racing almost as fast as his heart. It took minutes maybe hours before they finally calmed enough for him to think. He began by taking stock of himself. He expected to feel pain but other than an upset stomach and tender throat and rear he seemed okay. But they didn't nearly as much has he would have expected. He opened his eyes. The lighting was dim but still far too bright. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes. His wrists weren't tied. That was good. He gazed at his arm. He was wearing his bracer. He looked further up his arm. Red wool sleeves met his gaze. With his other hand, he felt down his body. His trousers hugged his narrow hips and legs. All that was missing was his armor, boot and prosthetic which were normal for bed.

Had he dreamt the whole thing? It felt too real to be a dream.

"You've been unconscious for a long time," the familiar voice greeted him. Hiccup jerked back in the furs, fear hitting him in the gut. "I was beginning to worry you may be in a coma."

"Viggo," he gasped, trying to scoot back in the furs. His body felt like one large limp noodle.

Viggo sat in a chair not far from the bed. He watched Hiccup, his dark gaze penetrating. "How do you feel?"

Hiccup stared at him in horror. "You raped me," he accused, his skin crawling just at the sight of the man.

He wasn't sure what he expected but it certainly wasn't the surprise that momentarily filled Viggo's face or the small smile that could almost pass for compassion if Hiccup was fool enough to believe it.

"Ryker said you were gassed twice. It must be effecting your mind," Viggo said. "You've been asleep for over two days."

Hiccup stared at him, not believing a word. The aches in his body conflicted with Viggo's words. The man was manipulating him.

"If you don't believe him feel free to check yourself," Viggo continued. He gestured toward a large polished mirror across the room. "If I was going to rape you do you really think I would take the time to dress you and give you a comfortable place to sleep?"

"I have no clue what someone like you would do," Hiccup answered. 

He drew back the heavy furs, thankful his trousers were on. He would doubly amazed to see his prosthetic on the floor next to the bed. He strapped it on, his gaze never leaving Viggo. Why wasn't he chained or tied up? It was almost as if he was Viggo's guest.

He shook off that thought and made his way toward the mirror. He didn't look any different. Cautiously, he removed his bracers, fully expecting hos wrists to be bruised or torn. They were the same as usual, not even a blemish from rope burns or heavy irons. That wasn't right. They had been tied behind him and then strapped to a table. There should have been marks. Confused, he lifted his tunic. His stomach had been hit. There should have been a mark there, but it too was unmarked. He was tempted to strip down and search every inch of his body but stopped short when he remembered where he was and who he was with.

He hadn't imagined it, he knew that much. Viggo had to have done some to cover it up. His knees still felt wobbly and inside pulsing from the multiple rapes. Or maybe it wasn't Viggo but rather Ryker and his men and they just handed him over to Viggo once they were done. No, Ryker had captured him and his friends before and had never done this to any of them. It seemed unlikely he would now. Viggo had to have done it. He had to.

"Satisfied?" Viggo asked as he stepped up behind Hiccup.

The youth jumped in surprise and whirled around. It was a struggle to compose himself. Viggo had been too close, his breath seemingly right next to his ear. It made his body surge with an internal fire and his cock tingling in a way it never had before.

"Hardly," he managed. He stepped back. "If you didn't..." He struggled with his words a little, his throat dry and sore. "...rape me then why is my throat sore and..."

Viggo looked perplex then shook his head with a chuckle. "You must think so low of me to imagine I or my men would do such a thing. Do you often dream of having sex with men?"

Hiccup blinked. "What? No!"

The man clicked his tongue in bemusement as he turned his back to Hiccup and headed to the table across the tent.

"My dear Hiccup, I'm a business man. I assure you, I don't rape people. Condition, yes, but never rape. It's such a nasty word."

"Wait...what?" 

Did Viggo just admit to it or was this another one of his mind games?

"Come. Let us discuss the terms of your surrender," the man said as he sat down. 

The Maces and Talons game board was set up along with two fancy chalices and a bottle of wine. Hiccup's eyed the table but didn't move toward it. 

"Where's Toothless?" he asked. He kept his arms at his side, fighting back the urge to hug himself. Even fully clothes he felt naked under Viggo's dark gaze.

Viggo hummed safely as he filled both chalices. "In one of the cages. I assure you he is being well fed and in good health. He'll be in better if we come to an agreement." He gestured to the chair across from him. "Sit down and let's talk this out like men."

Hiccup frowned. He wanted to run and get as far from Viggo as he could but the memory of what had already happened to him and what could happen if he was captured again made him sick to his stomach. Thor only knew what Viggo might do to Toothless if he didn't comply. Nonetheless a chill that had nothing to do with his dragon and everything to do with the trauma he had already faced caused him to grab one of the heavy furs off the bed and wrap it tightly around himself as he went to the table. It might seem childish but the extra layer seemed to offer another layer of protection. If Viggo intended to rape him again he would have a fight on his hands this time. Hiccup may lose but he'd go down fighting.

"Are you cold? I can have the fire stoked," Viggo offered, thoroughly amused by Hiccup.

"I'm fine," Hiccup snapped back as he sat down. The chair was large, reminding him of his father's. A chair meant for guests not prisoners and again Hiccup wondered why Viggo was giving him the small luxury. He kept himself from drawing his legs onto the chair like he would at home when anxious or not feeling well, both of which he felt right now.

Viggo raised a brow. "The gas has a tendency to cause hallucinations. Sometimes it can bring on one's deepest fancy or fear."

Hiccup glared at him in response. He had not dreamt of being rape, surely not by Viggo and certainly not by a group of men. But Hiccup refrained from protesting. He glared at the game board instead, hoping beyond hope that Viggo would take that as a cue to shut up.

"I'm quite intrigued by your fear," the man pressed, leaning forward on the table.

"What do you want?" Hiccup countered, afraid of the answer.

"Oh...I have what I want. The key to ending this little turf war if you may."

Hiccup glanced up in surprise. "And how's that?"

Viggo smiled pleasantly. "By ransomming you to your tribe."

"My father..."

"Is like any other father, he will do what is necessary to protect his child. Including agreeing to keep you and your friends out of Hunter territory or risk all out war." Viggo tented his fingers before him. "That is something neither of us wish and I'm sure Stoick the Vast values the safety of his heir far more than some wild dragons."

"He'll never agree to your terms," Hiccup pointed out.

The man's smile grew. "He will and so will you."

Hiccup opened his mouth to object but promptly closed it, causing Viggo's smile to grow.

"Now, I took the liberty of ordering lunch to be made for both of us. Given how sore your throat must be I asked for stew. Something rich and creamy." Viggo's brows rose as if telling an inside joke Hiccup didn't quite get. He gave Hiccip a pointed look. "And you'll eat it all, yes?"

The youth frowned but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He wasn't sure why he didn't refuse or argue. He was hungry but he didn't trust anything the Hunters would give him. Yet he couldn't say no even though he wanted to. When the food came he ate without question. He was starving, his stomach churning in need of food. He absently wondered if maybe Viggo was telling the truth and that he had been unconscious for several days and that maybe what had happened really was a gas induced hallucination. He had never been raped or had sex before but Dagur had once painted a nasty picture of things he wanted to do to him and Savage had hinted toward other nasty things when he was held prisoner by the Outcasts - although it helped to know that Alvin would never allow that to happen. Perhaps his mind was just playing games with him and Viggo's only intent was to make the riders leave the Great Beyond. That wasn't about to happen. Even if Viggo ransomed him off to his father, Hiccup would defy any order that put dragons in danger.

Viggo liked to talk, he discovered, but it was in the way other rival chiefs spoke. There was no threat behind his words. They were gentle and articulate, as if they were old friends sitting for a meal. It was strangely soothing, like a dark caress. Despite his anger and fear, Hiccup found himself relaxing. When Viggo offered him more stew, Hiccup accepted even though he wanted to say no. The same happened when he was offered a game of Maces and Talons. He had a snide remarks on his lips, ready to tell the man where to shove his game pieces, instead he agrees and sipped from the chalice of wine he was given. It was as if he was of two minds on everything. Perhaps it was because Viggo did jot present himself as threatening.

They were midway through a game when Viggo randomly asked something in Latin. Hiccup automatically answered in kind, as he would when he was young and his grandfather would do the same just to see if he wad keeping up with his studies. Other languages popped up and Hiccup responded with ease.

"Marvelous! You can speak other languages," Viggo praised as he moved his piece. "Not many heirs can these days. Seems to be a lost practice."

Hiccup shrugged. "My grandfather taught me."

"I take it your father and friends?"

"My dad can speak some of the local languages, so can the Twins surprisingly enough. Fishlegs can translate but not speak a lot of ancient dialects. Snotlout failed at languages and Astrid has no patience for it...but she tries." He sighed and stared at the game board. The only other person he knew who was any good with other languages was Dagur but the Berserker was a lot like Astrid when it came to the patience required to deal with foreigners.

"Can you read them as well?" Viggo pressed.

Hiccup nodded. "Some."

Viggo nodded, clearly impressed. "Name one that none of your family or friends can speak or read."

The youth thought for a moment. "Latin. Only my grandfather could speak or read it. He passed away a few years back." 

He wasn't sure why he answered he just felt compelled to. It was the fear of being raped again, he reasoned, unable to believed any of it had been a dream. But he couldn't quite prove it either. Despite the aches inside him there were no marks, no bruises to prove that he had been tied down and raped repeatedly. He was sure Gothi would find something if she looked him over but she was on Berk and he was...he had no clue where he was. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It was a large tent, obviously split into sections to create rooms. His stomach churned at the use of dragon hides for the tent. It took a great amount of will power to see past them toward a possible escape. He wasn't tied up and he had his prosthetic. If he waited until Viggo's guard was down he could make a break for it and hide somewhere until rescue came. Perhaps reach his father before he signed and treaty with Viggo.

"Your mind is wonderful thing. I enjoy watching it as it works," Viggo mused. "You're plotting a way to escape. You think that if you wait long enough I will let down my guard and you can slip away. I'm afraid that won't be happening."

Hiccup's cheeks flushed. He hadn't realized he had been so obvious. 

"Are you going to throw me in a cage?" he asked. He would prefer that over what had already happened to him.

"You're not an animal, Hiccup," Viggo hummed softly as he moved his game piece. A small smile lifted his lips as he knocked over Hiccup's chief, meaning he had won the game. "But obviously you need more conditioning."

He stood and rounded the table to lean against it as Hiccup scooted his chair back in fear. He stroked one finger down Hiccup cheek, making the youth shiver in both fear and sudden arousal.

"You train dragons, my dear. I train people. I get into their heads and make them face their deepest fears and desires," he explained. "The mind is such a wonderful. Deprive it of certain senses it has to rely on what remains to understand what is happening around it. But those can be easily manipulated." His fingers trailed down Hiccup's throat causing the young man to inhale deeply. "One touch can feel like dozens."

"Your men..." Hiccup began, not understanding. "There were three."

"No, darling. It was all me."

Hiccup shook his head. He didn't believe it there two people fucking him at a time. He know, he felt them. One was had screwed his ass while the other was in his throat.

"Did you enjoy it? It was a new toy I've been playing with, just for you." His fingers traveled back up Hiccup's neck to his cheek. His thumb brushed over Hiccup's bottom lip.

"That's not possible," Hiccup breathed. He felt it. There was more than one person in the room. He remembered them. He remembered the numerous hands and two cocks constantly being inside him, moving at once. He remembered the taste, the feel and texture. It made him want to gag at the sheer thought.

"Come," the man commanded. 

There was no question in Viggo's voice. Hiccup stood and did as he was told even though his mind screamed for him to run instead. It was as if he had become two minds.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded as he followed the Hunter back to the mound of furs.

He gasped when Viggo turned back to him but rather than answer he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. He wanted to pull away but his body refused to cooperate. He stared at the larger man in horror as Viggo stared back, far too close and seemingly debating what to do with him. Hiccup wanted to demand he let him go but the words seemed trapped in his throat.

"I much prefer you naked," the man said simply. "Take off your clothing, everything but your bracers."

Understanding hit Hiccup. There were no rope marks because the ropes had been tied over his bracers. The thick leather had protected his wrists. It didn't matter though. Hiccup began undressing, unable to stop himself and that made him panic. He had no control over his actions. In only a matter of minutes he stood before Viggo in nothing but his bracers. That made him even more frightened. He now more defenseless than he had been moments ago.

"You're a very beautiful young man, Hiccup," Viggo purred, placing a hand on Hiccup's hip. "I'm greatly enjoying our time together."

"Please...don't do this," Hiccup pleaded. It was a struggle just to get the words out.

The smile Viggo gave him was almost serene.

"When we're done this session you'll never asked me that again." He leaned forward and ran his lips over Hiccup's left ear. "You'll beg for it."

Hiccup swallowed. "Never," he managed.

Viggo's smile grew as he stepped back. "I guarantee it."

There were heavy iron hand cuff hanging from a beam just over the bed that Hiccup had not noticed when he awoke. Viggo forced Hiccup onto the bed on his knees then snapped a cuff on each wrist. He adjusted the the length of chain so that Hiccup's arms were above his head but not too tight to force him to stay on his knees. He could sit as well. Hiccup glared at Viggo but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want this but he couldn't stop it and he couldn't understand why his body refused to do as he wanted. He tried to pull back when Viggo wrapped a blindfold over his eyes.

"Wait..."he pleaded. He raced to come up with a reason, anything that might stop the man. "If it's just you then why blindfold me?"

Viggo tied the blindfold behind his head. "It's part of the conditioning. The only sense I want you to have is touch."

Next came the gag and Hiccup couldn't help the whimper than escaped him. His hearing would be taken next but it didn't happen as quickly as expected. He listened with growing fear as Viggo moved around the tent and the wait for whatever torture the man was about to do to him only made him that much more fearful. 

Viggo said nothing as he worked only hummed an unfamiliar tune that was cheery and very unnerving. Warm oil was spilled over Hiccup's length. It had a heady sweet spicy scent. Hiccup recognized it from the first time he was raped. It tingled and made his length stir. Viggo smeared all over his cock as he pumped it.

"You like this, my dear. You like someone other than yourself touching this pretty prick," Viggo whispered against his ear. His breath tickled the hairs just behind the lobe.

Hiccup panted, unable to deny it. It felt good.

"The slit is perfect for sounding. I'm going to stick rods in it again. You liked the rods. They kept you nice and hard for me. I'm going to insert larger ones this time. You'll like that, won't you? You begged me to fuck you cock with the rods last time."

Hiccup tried to shake his head but Viggo grasped his hair and pulled his head back to nip at his bobbing adams apple as he continued to pumped his cock. Then Viggo pulled back and without warning something metallic and covered in oil was pushed into his slit. It stung and Hiccup cried out as it slowly slid in. It went halfway then was pulled out then pushed back in. It happened again and again as Viggo slowly fucked him with the rod until it finally reached the base. Hiccup cried out as he rubbed his prostate.

"Good, isn't it?" Viggo purred. 

He thrust the rod in and out a few more times before replacing it with a larger one. Hiccup whimper as it started all over again. This one hurt more but the friction felt delicious and when it pressed against his prostate he couldn't help but buck his hips in need.

Viggo chuckled. "Such a needy little cock," he taunted as he withdrew that one.

An even larger one was inserted and this one burned with each thrust. Hiccup twisted in his restraints but Viggo held the base of his cock tightly, not letting him until the entire rod was deep inside him.

"Beautiful," Viggo mused once it was fully inside. "Nice and stuffed. Now to for that lovely ass."

Hiccup was short of breath. All he could think about was the rod inside his dick. It both hurt and felt good. He rocked his hips wanted to simultaneously get it out and have it thrust into him. His body made no sense to him anymore. It buzzed pleasantly and that pleasure only grew as Viggo rubbed oil into his hole. A moan escaped him as two fingers were pushed into him. They pushed slowly in and out several times before curving and pressing the other side of his prostrate. The dual pressure made Hiccup cry out in utter bliss. A third finger joined in and Hiccup thought he might die. He knew from the two previous sessions that this was just the beginning but his body had become incredibly needy in a very short period of time.

"That's my boy," Viggo cooed as he pulled his fingers out.

Shock hit Hiccup as something large and thick and very much cock like was pushed into him. He knew it wasn't Viggo because it didn't have the same warmth. He wasn't sure what it was but it felt strangely familiar. It was only the tip.

"You're going to fuck your self, darling," the man purred next to him. "I want you to bounce on this little toy. Take in all the way in and out each time. If you do a good job I'll reward. If you don't then I place an even larger sound in you and even larger dildos. Nod if you understand. Good. Now sit down."

With a whimper, Hiccup forced himself to sit. It wasn't easy and he had to do it slowly as the dildo impaled him. It felt huge as it stretched his hole.

"All the way, Hiccup."

Hiccup kept pushing and forcing the foreign object into himself until his rear was flush with the furs beneath him and the toy filled his ass. His muscles burned, the stretch painful against his already torn muscles but at the same time it felt familiar and pressed on his prostrate just right.

"Now up," Viggo instructed.

Reluctantly, Hiccup did as he was told.

"And back down. Good. Now keep going. Up and down. Yes, just like that. Faster now. Harder. Fuck yourself, Hiccup. Good boy. Now rock back and forth. Alternate between the two. There we go."

Oh gods, that felt good. Pleasure sizzles through Hiccup the more he rocked and bounced. It build in his stomach and he bounced harder, desperate for release. He whimpered and moaned behind the gag. Why did this feel so good?

He was relieved when the gag was finally removed. "Please..." he breathed, thrusting his hips forward in hopes that Viggo would remove the sound.

A thumb brushed over his lower lip. "You're not allowed to stop," Viggo told him sternly. "Relax your throat and swallow every inch or this will hurt again."

It was remarkably easy to relax his throat, Hiccup found. Viggo was able to push into it with ease. Hiccup drew air through his nose as the man held his head and begun thrusting. It was like being fucked by two people. He kept bouncing but it also felt as if Viggo was pushing him down on the dildo, making him take it deeper if that was evwn possible. His hands curled around the chain as he tried to keep some form of control. 

"Suck, sweetheart," Viggo instructed as he rocked his hips against Hiccup's face.

Hiccup did. He sucked as best he could with something in his throat. He could barely move his tongue but that didn't seem to bother Viggo. He thrust a few more times before withdrawing. A new gag was placed in Hiccup's, this one with a shaft attached that was slightly smaller than Viggo's length but curved in a way that it went down Hiccup's throat as well. The man played with for a few moments, fucking Hiccup's throat with it before tying it in place.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Hiccup. Keep it up. Keep bouncing and sucking for me," Viggo breathed against his ear as his hands stroked over his body.

His nipples were pinched, cock squeezed and pumped, balls slapped and pulled. Hiccup thrashed and bounced and sucked and rocked. He couldn't escape what was happening to him and it was easy to forget it was being done by only one man. It felt like many and Viggo was moving around, never focusing on one section of his body for more than a few moments before attacking another side. Hiccup was begging against the toy in his mouth. He was losing his mind. The pleasure was so good it hurt.

Hands grasped his hips, stopping him from bouncing on the dildo. He whimpered softly as he felt Viggo's breath on his cheek. 

"Stay still," the man commanded.

The dildo was removed from his ass and he felt Viggo slid under him. Then a thick, definitely living cock nudged at his opening. He didn't need instruction. He lowered himself on It, taking Viggo deep inside. It felt even better than the false one, warm and pulsing and Hiccup couldn't understand why he had noticed the difference before. He bounce and rock on the shaft, loving the way it rubbed up against his prostrate. He was going to explode. The man beneath thrust upward, meeting him midway each time and slamming into his core. Heat curled inside Hiccup. He needed to cum. Gods, he needed to cum so bad. His insides rippled, squeezing Viggo's length. 

The man held his hips pulling him down harder and harder. Then the man thrust up hard, pulling Hiccup down to him at the same time. Liquid heat filled Hiccup's ass, bubbling into his stomach. They stayed like that for a few moments before Viggo pulled out and climbed off the bed, leaving Hiccup on his knees alone. Hiccup waited, hoping the Hunter would give him some release now that he had done what the man wanted but that was not to be. A large dildo than the first was suddenly placed under him and Hiccup was literally shove down onto it. The cum inside him slushed around it, making the intrusion less painful but it still stung.

"Keep going, love," Viggo instructed. "I'll be back in a moment."

Wax was wedged into Hiccup's ears, leaving him with only the sense of smell and touch. He tried to struggle but the dildo now in him was considerably larger and Viggo smartly took his prosthetic leg before leaving to tend to whatever it was that had caused him to suddenly pull out of Hiccup. Sure he had cum but it seemed awfully abrupt. Hiccup tried dislodging the dildo but it was no use. It hurt, the shaft pressing into sensitized muscles. He had no choice but to leave it in and keep bouncing or face whatever punishment Viggo had in-store for him.

He had no idea how much time passed but he felt as if he would burst when hands brushed over his nipples. A hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. For a moment he gagged as the shaft in his mouth pressed against his throat the wrong way. Lips pressed against it from the outside. He groaned around the shaft at how good the lips felt despite the pain. His nipples were pulled and twisted, his cock and balls squeezed together, painfully reminding him of the thick rod inside him. His ass was spanked, making him jerk and causing the dildo inside press into him from odd angles as he tried to escape a particularly hard swat. He would only get a minute or two of reprieve before something else would happen. At one point a length of leather was tied tightly around his balls and then the rod in his dick was pulled out and replaced by an even thicker one that left him panting and sobbing against the dildo gag. Then something, perhaps a crop of some sort was flicking against his abused manhood and nipples. That was followed by small blocks of ice, cooling the heated flesh and leaving Hiccup shivering.

The wax in his ears was finally removed. "You like this, Hiccup. You want it. You cock is simply throbbing, begging for MY touch and only my touch," Viggo's silky dark voice purred into his ear. The words were in Latin and seemed even more compelling than before. "You want my cock in you. Down your throat." He squeezed Hiccup's neck, the thumb pressing in deep so that Hiccup was gagging on the toy inside him throat. "So that is all you taste. You want to drink my seed as if it was life giving milk."

Hiccup whined against the gag and rocked his hips as Viggo pumped his length with the new sound in it.

"Your ass, your very body belongs to me. Only my cock and my toys can go in it. If I fist you you will beg for more. You can never object to anything I do to you. You want this. You want me."

Hiccup whined louder and shook his head. No, he didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. His body did but he didn't. He felt like two different people st that moment. He cried as ice was placed against the underside of his length. It was left there as Viggo gasped his hips and forced him to sit, taking the dildo deep inside as his rear came flush to the bed. Hiccup choked on a scream. It was too much...too much. He was held down like that as Viggo pressed a kiss to his chest and nipped at his tender nipples. One hand continued to hold his hips as the other pumped his cock.

"It's very easy, Hiccup," Viggo explained as he teased the youth's length. "Beg me to fuck you and I'll free you. Don't and this will continue until you lose your mind and no longer of any use to me. Then I'll toss you to my men to enjoy. If you think my toys are too much then imagine how three or more men going at you. I can tell you now they will line up for a chance at you." There was a dark chuckle as Viggo ran his tongue along Hiccup's jaw. "I'm not one for sharing but I would happily watch them fuck you. How many do you think you can handle before your mind completely breaks? There's over a hundred lonely men in this camp. Should I call some of them?"

Hiccup shook his head. He wasn't sure if Viggo was bluffing or not but he certainly didn't want to be handed over to a bunch of men who wanted him and his friends dead.

"Good. Now give me a good show. Ride this dildo and show me how much you like it and suck on the one in your mouth like you mean it. Remember, you want this and me. Prove it or your spending the rest of your stay with my men."

He had no choice, he had to do it. He rocked his hips and bounced as he had before but this time he was also thrusting into Viggo's hand while trying to suck on the toy in his mouth. Viggo's free hand stroked him. Pain and pleasure mingled together until Hiccip was once again moaning behind the gag. Pressure was building in his core. He needed to cum. He whimpered and moaned, pleading as best he could for Viggo to let him orgasm. 

"Please!" he cried, his voice hoarse as the toy was pulled out of his mouth. It rubbed his throat on the way out, threatening to make him gag.

"Please what?" Viggo hummed, wiping the dildo across his cheek.

"Let me...let me cum."

The man chucked as he trailed the toy down Hiccup's chest. "No."

"Please."

"Fuck yourself harder. Let me hear how much you want me."

He tried but his legs and hips were beginning to hurt. His insides burned. He moaned and grunted and cried as he slammed himself down on the dildo. His insides were going to burst. They were on fire and he whined. The pressure just kept building.

"Viggo!"

"Who do you belong to?" the man asked calmly, letting Hiccup thrust into his hand.

"Please...oh Gods!"

Viggo slapped his cock. "Try again or you really do want to become the camp whore."

Hiccup whined. "You...I belong to you. Fuck! Please...please fuck me."

"Oh, I like that. Do you swear often?"

Hiccup bit back a retort. "Viggo, please."

The man chuckled. "Keep begging, darling. I rather like it. Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"Fuck me...please just fuck me."

"Not good enough, Hiccup."

Hiccup groaned. He couldn't take it any longer. "My ass. I want your cock in my ass."

"Better, but what if I want my cock down your throat again, hmm? Would you kiss and suckle my cock like a good little slut?" Viggo questioned, teasing the underside of Hiccup's length with his fingers.

Hiccup hated the word slut but he would do it. He nodded and opened his mouth. He was surprised when his wrists were sudden freed and then the blindfold removed. He blinked a few times as his vision returned. His gaze met Viggo's and he was stunned to see the man was naked as well. He somehow expected the Hunter to be fully clothed. Viggo was well built, muscular and well chiseled with dark hair adorning his chest with a trail leading down his belly like an arrow to a long thick cock that stood hard and proud against his stomach.

Oh Gods, that thing had been inside him not once but numerous times? His throat suddenly felt dry and ached at the mere thought of having it in his mouth again.

"I want you to look at me the entire time you suck it," Viggo instructed as Hiccup tentatively took it in both hands. "Kiss and lick it. You want it good and wet before taking it in your throat. Take it slow, darling. You've already taken a lot."

It was an understatement but Hiccup kept that to himself. He pumped Viggo's length as the man had his, suddenly thankful the man was no longer touching is aching cock. He kept his gazed fixed on Viggo's, not that he wanted to but it was better that looking at the thing that was about to go in his mouth...again. Those dark brown eyes bore into his and it was mesmerising in a creepy sort of way. It didn't make it any easier. Nonetheless, he leaned in and licked at Viggo's slit. The was a bead of precum and the taste was definitely familiar. The sweet yet tangy taste swirled on his tongue. This was so much easier when he was blindfolded. When Viggo pushed on his head he began pressing kisses to the swelling organ. Gods he hated this. It smelt awful. Not dirty but a mix of the sea, sandalwood and Viggo's own musk. It was a scent that had surrounded him since he first woke up blindfolded and tied on a table. Now he knew what it was. Strangely, it was sort of nice. He took the tip in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head.

"There we go. You look even better sucking me while making eye contact," Viggo cooed as he carded his fingers through Hiccup's hair. "Now take it all in, Hiccup. That's right."

He pressed Hiccup's head forward and Viggo length slid down is throat with ease. They never broke eye contact as Hiccup took the hint and bobbed his head, making sure to press his nose into the man's pelvis each time. His hands held onto to Viggo's hips as he found a rhythm, sucking and licking as he did so. The smile that adorn Viggo's face went from sinister to almost genuine and for whatever reason it cause Hiccup to suck harder. It took him by surprise when Viggo suddenly pushed him away.

"Get on your hands and knees," the man commanded in a husky voice that had a surprising needy quiver to it.

Hiccup stared at him for a moment. He had never heard such a sound before. It sent a shiver down his spine that had him doing what he was told without question. He moaned as the dildo was pulled out of him. He felt empty without it but that didn't last long as Viggo knelt behind him. One arm wrapped around Hiccup's middle, the only warning Hiccup got before the larger man slammed into him. The friction was better than any toy had given him. Viggo didn't go slow but his thrusts were precise. He hit Hiccup's prostrate straight on. The young man cried with each thrust, the pleasure too much to handle. His arms gave out on the third slide and he landed face first in the pillows. It didn't stop Viggo. The man went even harder if that was even possible. It felt good and Hiccup pushed back as he fumbled to grab his own aching cock. He pumped it in time with Viggo's thrusts. Searing pleasure and pain raced through him.

"Oh Gods!" he cried. "Please...harder...gods...oh Gods! Viggo!"

He was yanked back by his shoulders. His back pressed against Viggo's front. Sweat coated both of them. Viggo grabbed Hiccup's length, forcing the younger's hand off the organ and began pumping hard.

Hiccup yelled. It hurt, gods it hurt but he needed It, he wanted it. Then the leather was pulled from his balls and that both felt good and hurt.

"Beg," Viggo growled as he toyed with the rod, pulling it part way out before thrusting it back it at the same time his hips snapped forward, hitting Hiccup's prostate at the same time from either.

"Gods, yes! Please, please fuck me!" Hiccup begged. "I need...I need it! I need to cum!" 

"Who do you belong to?"

"You...only you."

"Who can touch you?"

Hiccup whined. He couldn't take it anymore. "No one. No one but you."

"That's right. Never forget it," Viggo purred. 

He pulled the rod all the way then shoved the young man back on all fours as he came. He fucked Hiccup through it. It was wondrous and painful. Black dots filled Hiccup's vision as he cried out his orgasm, pushing back with each thrust as his muscles rippled around Viggo's pounding length and his seed spilled endlessly onto the furs beneath him. 

His limps turned to noodles after that. They gave out, no longer able to hold his weight. He half expected Viggo to continue pounding into him but the man let him go and even gave him a moment reprieve to catch his breath as he slowly rolled him over.

They stared at each other for a long time, Hiccup in a mix of confusion as his body spasmed and tingled, still aroused even though it was also exhausted. Viggo was more serene and clearly impressed. He pulled at one nipple, causing Hiccup to groan and arched beneath him.

"We're not done until I say. No matter how painful it may get you want this," Viggo purred. 

Hiccup's mind was a muddled mess. All he could do was nod. A hiss escaped him as Viggo slipped between his legs and pushed back inside. His backed arched. It hurt, his muscles loose but burning from the friction, yet it felt oddly good to have Viggo back inside him, as if that was where he belonged. The Hunter was gently this time. He rocked slowly, his weight held up by his arms braced on either side of Hiccup's head. They kept eye contact the entire time. Everytime Hiccup whined in pain Viggo would press a kiss to the corner of one eye.

"Stay with me, darling. I'm almost there," Viggo cooed. 

He brushed Hiccup's sweaty hair out of his eyes then kissed his forehead. The kisses moved to his cheeks. They were sweet and short, contrasting the scrape of his beard. He rotated his hips and that brought a gasp from Hiccup as his cock brushed his abused prostate. It hurt for only a moment before awakening pleasure once more. Hiccup's arms wrapped around Viggo, needing something to anchor onto.

"Oh gods...I can't..." he begged.

"You can," Viggo assured. 

He kissed Hiccup's throat and the young man whimpered. His body was on fire. He was going to orgasm again. He wrapped his legs around Viggo's hips. His cock was swelling again. It was pulsing, trapped between both their swear soaked bodies. He dug his fingers into Viggo's back, his blunt nails cutting into flesh.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck!"

The second orgasm hit almost as hard as the first and Hiccup screamed with it as Viggo kept thrusting. Then the man was squeezing him tightly as he groaned out his own release. His seeds shot into Hiccup's rear, filling him with warm and making his stomach bubble again. Viggo kept thrusting until both their orgasms finally ended and continued to hold Hiccup to him after. When he pulled back it was only enough for them to be able to look at one another.

"That was extraordinary," he said breathlessly as he carded his finger through Hiccup's hair once more. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ye...yeah," he agreed, unsure what else to say. His eyes began to droop close. "My father's going to kill you," he managed.

"He'll never know," Viggo assured. He didn't stop touching Hiccup's face. "You're not going to tell anyone about our new arrangement."

"No." Hiccup yawned. 

He was tired now and the way Viggo was stroking his hair was making him even more sleepy. It was soothing and Viggo was warm. It was better than being tied up and screwed endlessly. He could deal with this even if he didn't like it. He snuggled into that warmth. It was oddly reassuring when the Hunter pulled him closer and rested his chin on his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Viggo was certain Hiccup wouldn't wake up for several more hours. At least not without some incentive, which Viggo may give but not right now. Right now he was content simply laying next to the young man as he slept. Since their first encounter, Viggo had been dying for a chance to actually study his young rival. Having Hiccup bound and gagged was certainly a pleasure. He had deeply enjoy stripping the youth of every stitch of clothing and wrapping thick soft fur around his wrists and ankles before tying him to his table. It had been meant to prevent bruises or unwanted marks while his body was ravaged and thoroughly fucked while large amounts of oil had saved him from friction burn. Viggo had been very careful with breaking Hiccup. He knew Hiccup was far from broken just yet but that was part of the fun. He didn't want Hiccup broken, not completely. No, he just wanted a small part of him to claim as his own that no else could ever have and for that he had to be careful and work slow despite his limited window of time.

The Dragon Riders had no clue where their new camp was. The island was uncharted and ships only came at night on a new moon. The timing of Hiccup's capture had been a chance of pure luck. Nonetheless any Hunter captured would lucky not know where the island was and even if they did the chances of finding Viggo's camp was slim. They could comb the island for days and find not even a trace of them. Not until Viggo wanted them to. The ransom exchange would be on another island entirely in a week's time. It was unlikely the riders or Stoick had received the letter yet and even if they had it could not be traced to the island they were presently on. Any scent it may have carried was drowned out by a flowery perfume native to a land further south and the bottle thrown overboard while they were still at sea. Viggo was not taking any chances. He needed time alone with Hiccup if he hoped of his plan having any success.

He cupped Hiccup cheek and ran his thumb over his still swollen bottom lip. Post sex face and hair suited the youth. His face had a lovely flush look to it and his skin glowed from the sheen of sweat that was slowly drying to it.

"You like be fucked, darling," he said gently, a matter of fact not a question. He liked just how tight Hiccup's insides squeezed each time he came and the way the rider would shiver and spasm around him as he cried out his orgasm. Each time he made the boy cum was better than the last.

Hiccup didn't answer. He murmured in his sleep then buried his face in his pillow before finally rolling onto his stomach. Viggo let him. The view from behind was just as nice. He traced his fingers down Hiccup's spine, smiling at the feel of each little dimple. Ryker was wrong, Hiccup had more muscle mass that was rumored. He was not scrawny by any means. His fingers dipped between Hiccup's ass cheeks and gently probed the swollen opening. The rider whimpered as Viggo gently rubbed it.

"I plan on stuffing a lot of things in you, love," Viggo purred as he shifted closer to his soon to be new consort. He spoke softly in Latin. Few knew the language so far north. The fact Hiccup did was an utter delight. He had conversed with very few over the years who understood it as fluently as Hiccup seemed to. It gave him a way plant thoughts in Hiccup's head that could not be triggered by anyone else. "You're learn to love my touch, crave it. I'm going to turn you into my personal needy little whore. You're never going to want to go home."

He would have pushed his fingers inside Hiccup if his name wasn't suddenly called. He glare over his shoulder as the flaps of his tent were pulled back and someone stepped into the other room.

"Gather your strength, my dear," he purred into Hiccup's ear. "You're going to need it soon."

He wrapped a robe around him as he headed to the front section of the tent. He already knew who it was and despite the fact he needed the items being delivered he was a little annoyed by the timing. He couldn't possibly screw Hiccup again so soon. Even he needed a little rest after nearly a day of entertaining himself with his young guest. Had this been several hours ago when he first made the request then perhaps he'd be more incline to see his brother.

Ryker stood before his desk, a small chest in one hand and an unhappy frown adorning his face. "You're playing a risky game," he warned, as he had several times since bringing Hiccup to him. "If we had just ransom him off to Berk and make a treaty..."

"We will," Viggo reminded him.

The elder Grimborn took a deep breath. "And how damaged is the kid going to be. If Stoick discovers what you've done it could mean war."

"'If' is the key word there," Viggo pointed out as he opened the chest. Inside were three vials of Triple Stryke venom. "I have no interest in telling him. Do you?"

"Of course not. I like living, thank you very much."

"And I highly doubt Hiccup would ever tell him." Viggo smiled softly as it one of the vials. It was the one he had been waiting for. "As this been tested?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Do you hear any shrieking? It's the right one. I made sure myself that they extracted it from the right tail." Ryker drew in a deep breath. "I wish you weren't into this freaky shit. These game are going to get the lot of us killed."

"I assure you, dear brother, if my plan works then we'll never have to worry about the dragon riders again." He placed the vial back in the chest and took the whole thing. "Stop worrying so much. This will work."

Ryker shook his head. "Fine, just try to keep it down. The entire camp can hear him and some of us are sorely missing our wives listening to him."

A grin curled Viggo's lips. "Figure a way to deal with it. We have several days before the exchange."

He left his brother and returned to his sleeping chamber. Hiccup was right where he left him, sound asleep in the middle of the bed, on his stomach with a lone fur barely covering his legs. It was a sight Viggo could get used to. A lovely warm young body in his bed was always a welcomed sight, but one with the mind and capabilities was a rare treat, especially being the leader to an opposing force and heir to an entire tribe. Perhaps that was how he should address Hiccup now, not as youth or rider but prince. It had a nice ring to it and how often could one conquer a young prince in the manner he had? 

He left the just next to the Maces and Talons game and gathered his toys from next to the wash basin. They had been cleaned and dried in preparation for their next use. He was very careful with his tools. He didn't want his new pet getting any sort of infection. 

He placed them next the chest along with some wine and a small jar of oil. Everything he had done so far was to boggle Hiccup's scenes and while that did mess with the young man's mind it wasn't quite enough. He needed to tear done each and every one of his defenses then rebuild them in a configuration of his liking. If he had more time he would continue put waterboard Hiccup again but that would have to wait for now. He had many forms of torture for Hiccup but for now a little pleasure was in order.

Kneeling on the bed, he leaned over and brushed his lips over Hiccup's ear. "Wake up, darling," he purred as he placed a hand on his pet's hip. "Time for your next session."

"Go way," Hiccup mumbled, trying to hide in the bed sheets.

It was adorable but it was also something that could wait. "Don't be like that. We're just starting to have fun." He rolled Hiccup onto his back.

His little prince was exhausted. Understandable given what he had already been through. Viggo stroked his cheek then took both his wrists and tied them above his head to the the pillar that also served as a headboard of sorts. That woke Hiccup up better than anything else, but he was still weak and could do little more than thrash about for a few minutes.

"No...no more, please," he whimpered as he pulled at the ropes.

"Shh..." Viggo whispered. "You can sleep when this is all over."

Hiccup shook his head, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I give up. I...we won't attack your men anymore. We won't save the dragons you capture. I promise...just...just let me go, please."

Viggo hummed softly. "It's a start, but I'm afraid this has nothing to do with dragons, my dear."

He went back to the table and took a vial from the chest. There were syringes in another compartment. He took one, fixed a long needle to the end. He took them back to the bed and made a production of filling the syringe.

"Ryker told me your Nightfury was facing off with a Triple Stryke," he mused as he inspected the amber colored fuel. "Each of it's three tails carries a specific venom. I like experimenting with it. Great for torturing information out of reluctant prisoners. It can cause extrodinary agony or numb the body to the point you feel absolutely nothing."

Hiccup tried pulling away but Viggo grabbed him by the thigh.

"No...don't do this..." the youth begged.

Viggo grinned. "This one does something completely different. Mixed with some of my oils and the result is sure to be amusing. At least for me."

He didn't wait for Hiccup to calm down. It would have been gentler that way but he knew the young man's heart was racing, pumping blood quickly through him. It also meant his adrenaline was up which meant the effects of the venom would hit him fast but likely would last long. A half hour to hour at best. One hand fisted in Hiccup's hair, yanking it to one side to reveal the large pulsing vein along his swan like neck. He jabbed the needle into it and pushed down the plunger. Hiccup gave a cry then bit down on his lower lip to stop it. He looked away, unable to meet Viggo's gaze.

"What does it do?" Hiccup finally demanded. 

There was still a quiver to his voice, the fear evident, but he had opted to be defiant rather than submissive once more. Viggo actually enjoyed it. Obviously, Hiccup knew the more upset he was the faster the drug would effect him.

"You'll see," he promised, patting the young man's thigh.

Hiccup stared at the far tent wall. His lips were in a tight angry line. "Stop touching me."

"Would you prefer my men play with you?" Viggo countered. 

He pinched Hiccup's left nipple then twisted it. Hiccup whimpered and ached beneath him.

"No..." the boy whimpered.

"It's okay, darling. They'll take good care of you."

That only made Hiccup break down and cry. Viggo left him like that as the drug worked it's way through his system. He had no intention on letting his men have their way with Hiccup. He never did, but putting the though in Hiccup's mind was a fun way to break him. 

Sitting on the other side of the table, he watched as Hiccup tugged and pulled at the ropes as his body slowly heated up. Hiccup struggled even more. He hadn't done that the first time. Of course he had been unconscious when Viggo drugged him at the beginning of the water torture. He had heated up quickly and the need to keep his temperature regulated had led to the torture itself. This time would be different. Viggo had no interest in leaving him to suffer alone as he had several times hours earlier. The guards had watched him but neither were fool enough to touch him. His men knew the penalty for touching what was his.

Eventually Hiccup stopped struggling. He blinked tears out of his eyes several times and stared blanked up at the ceiling of the tent. His eyes were glazed and breathing slightly labored. Viggo sipped his wine and waited a few minutes longer for the drug to take full effect.

"Are you still here?" he asked in a small voice.

Viggo watched silently for a moment as Hiccup looked around but saw only shadows. "I am."

He stood and brought the wine and oil with him to the bed.

"Are you alone?"

"No," Viggo lied. "There's a half dozen men with me. They drooling at the sight of you."

The youth shivered then yelped when Viggo brushed a hand over his stomach.

"Please..." he whispered in fear.

Viggo shushed him as he sat on the edge of the bed again. Opening the oil, he dipped his fingers inside the jar then rubbed it into her nipples then over his taunt belly then lower, coating his flaccid cock. He pumped it steadily, awakening desire in it once more. Once it was standing erect he moved lower until he was working his oiled fingers into Hiccup's tight opening.

"Did you know one man can satisfy up to six other men?" he asked casually as he stood.

Hiccup gave a little whine in answer that made Viggo smirk.

"If you do a good job this might last only a few minutes rather than hours. I'll admit, I don't like sharing but their is something about seeing someone like you stuffed full of cock," Viggo drawled.

"You...you said that was a lie. That it never happened," Hiccup objected.

"Did I?" Viggo pondered in amusement. The boy was smart. "But then who's to say that wasn't a lie?"

He took a large cushion from off the floor and placed it under Hiccup's hips, lifting them so they were higher than his shoulders. Hiccup's length was still hard, the drug and oil increasing his arousal. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. Hiccup wiggled but no longer begged or objected. The drug had calmed down considerably. Viggo didn't need toys this time. Hiccup was already over sensitized by them. All he needed was to paint a picture and Hiccup mind would fill in the rest.

"They're bent over you like starving men ready to tear into your delicate flesh. They'd have quite a lovely feast. They'd run their hands all over you."

Hiccup wiggled, obviously not liking this new game.

"They like it when you wiggle my dear. Keep it. Can you feel their teeth as they nip at you? Your nipples are pebbling beautifully. Wonderful to suckle." 

He smiled darkly as he watched Hiccup. The youth's body was indeed growing hard with need. The youth moaned and jerked his hips as the venom clouded his mind to turn Viggo's words into reality while the oil heated his body with arousal.

"Tell me about the one laying beneath you," Viggo encouraged. There was nothing but the bed and cushion beneath Hiccup but Viggo was curious to see how far gone Hiccup's mind was at this point.

"Be...beneath me?" Hiccup questioned, obviously not as far gone as Viggo hoped.

"Yes, a rather large man, both in stature and girth. You're laying on his chest. It's rather insulting you haven't paid him any attention."

"I..."

"His cock is rather bulbous. Very large head. It's sure to fill you nicely."

The youth shook his head. "Please...don't."

Viggo chuckled silently as he sipped his wine. "My dear, this is what you wanted. Now relax; he's pushing in."

Even though there was nothing happening in reality, Hiccup's body tightened and he thrashed about trying to escape.

"Sh...easy, my dear. He's already inside you. You look lovely stretched out. But you're not full yet, are you?"

Hiccup whined and pulled on the ropes.

"Careful, you may hurt the cocks of the men you're holding," Viggo cautioned, even though there wad absolutely nothing in Hiccup's hands. "If you hurt them things can go bad relatively quickly. Just relax and let them have their way with you. Unless you like pain."

"I don't want this," Hiccup objected, but his hands unfisted and curled as if he were indeed holding onto something.

"Good boy," Viggo purred. 

This was quite entertaining. Hiccup's breathing was rapid and he made lovely little sounds as if he was indeed having sex and trying to hold the sounds in.

"Tell me about the man inside you," Viggo repeated. "Come now, my dear, there are others waiting."

Hiccup looked toward him with glazed eyes. His body jerked as if someone really was inside him, then sensations real to his tired and drugged mind. 

"Make them stop," he begged.

Viggo shook his head in mock sadness. "I'm afraid I can't. You and your friends have hurt many of my men and cost them their livelihoods. Don't you agree they're entitled to some form of compensation?"

A sob echoed through the tent as Hiccup used his foot to try and push off the cushion and escape the invisible hands. Viggo hummed softly at his struggles. Hiccup was truly beginning to believe there were Hunters assaulting his lovely body and was doing everything in his power to escape them. He clucked his tongue in amusement as the young man bucked his hips to dislodge the imaginary man inside him.

"You best relax, darling. There's a second cock about to join the first," he warned, earning a distraught cry from Hiccup.

"No...no! I'm sorry! We'll leave you alone, I promise!"

"That's not want I want to hear, Hiccup," Viggo reprimanded. "Tell me about the cock inside you."

Hiccup gave a whine and tried twisting away but it was as if invisible hands were holding him down. "He's huge!" he gasped out. He gave a sob then settled on the cushion.

"How huge? Larger than me?"

"I...I don't know. It hurts."

Viggo grinned at that. "No it doesn't. You like it."

"There's precum dripping from your tip, my love and as ass is very moist. He's not struggling with you and you're not crying in pain. You're upset by the situation," Viggo explained as if Hiccup was being childish.

"Of course I am!" Hiccup shot back.

Viggo poured a little wine over his belly and chest. "Seems one of my men came pretty hard on you. You are a delight to view covered in cum."

The young man sobbed a little louder as Viggo ran his fingers through the wine "cum".

"Tell of of the men you're jacking off. Are they large? Do they feel good?" the Hunter pressed, enjoying this little game. He was getting hard from all the naughty things he was filling Hiccup's mind with.

"Stop talking!" Hiccup snapped.

"I rather enjoy it," Viggo soothed.

He was getting hard from all this but he wasn't ready to take Hiccup yet. They had just begun their new game and Hiccup was not quite ready to give up just yet. He ran his tongue up the length of Hiccup's taunt belly. Oh he was quivering and jerking about in such a wonderful way, as if someone really was fucking him from behind. Latching onto Hiccup's right nipple he gave it a hard nip as he fingered the rider's opening.

"Gods No!" Hiccup begged.

"So far you're entertaining three of my men," Viggo purred in his ear. "Do you know where the forth is going to go?"

"Oh Gods!"

Viggo brushed two fingers inside him. In this state Hiccup wouldn't be able to tell the difference between fingers and dicks. All he knew was he was being penetrated and that there was already supposed to be one inside him. Everything would feel much larger than it was as the halucigen running through him took complete hold of his mind and body. Despite his thrashing, Hiccup's body was loose and it took little effort of Viggo to work his entire right hand inside him. With his left he pushed two fingers inside Hiccup's mouth and pressed down on his tongue. He didn't say anything, didn't try to soothe the rider or even tell him the suck, he simply forced his mouth open while he fisted Hiccup's ass. He gave as little attention to Hiccup's prostate as possible. He pushed in deeper than he had before, focusing on putting just the right amount of pressure that it hurt without causing damage. The youth struggled underneath him, trying to escape but unable to go anywhere. Muffled cries could be heard but Viggo ignored them and took Hiccup leaking cock in his mouth. Unlike the first time when he had been gentle and teasing, Viggo sucked hard on that quivering piece of meat. He ran his teeth along the underside and squeezed it hard between his lips before bobbing his head up and down. Hiccup shriek against the fingers in his mouth then chocked as they were shoved into his throat. Viggo paid close attention to Hiccup's body, waiting for moment when Hiccup could finally take no more then pushed past It, went harder, deeper and when Hiccup was just about to cum, stopped.

"No more! NO MORE!" Hiccup shrieked when his mouth was free. "Make them stop!"

Another hard thrust of the hand inside Hiccup made the youth scream in agony.

"PLEASE!"

"I can make it all stop," Viggo soothed, his hand still inside the rider. He spoke in Latin now, wanting Hiccup to unconsciously associate it to freedom, safety, and pleasure. "All you have to do is ask for me and I'll protect you. No one will ever hurt you again."

He twisted his hand and thrust deep, drawing another cry from Hiccup.

"Quickly, love. Choose, me or them."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, his hips moving of their own accord to meet Viggo's fist. "You," he finally answered with a whimper. "You! Gods, please make it stop!"

Viggo smiled widely and cocked his fingers to press against Hiccup's prostate, sensing a wave of pleasure through him. Hiccup cried out and his neck arched back. Viggo took the opportunity to pour the rest of the wine over the young man's face and chest, as if his imaginary assailants had cum all over him. It made for a lovely sight. He pushed harder on the prostate, bringing unfathomable pain through Hiccup. The youth bucked and twisted and no longer cared how many men were supposed to be holding him down. His muscles tightenedpainfully around Viggo's hand and he screamed in utter agony as he came, his seed pumping out of him in ropes to splatter over his stomach.

When it was over he slumped against the bed, his eyes wide with shock and body limp.

Viggo withdrew his hand and wiped it clean on a near by towel. He would have to wash Hiccup yet again once he was dine with him. It didn't matter. There was plenty of time left to break him. He wiped off the wine and cum off the rider then leaned over him so their bodies touched but there was no heavy weight placed on Hiccup.

"They're gone, my dear," he breathed into Hiccup's ear in Latin. "I chased them away. They can never hurt you again. There's just you and me now."

Hiccup didn't answer. He didn't need to. The young man was in shock. It was a dangerous period but one that Viggo could use. He untied Hiccup's wrists then lay next to him and held him close. The rider didn't resist. His head rested against Viggo's chest as the Hunter carded his fingers through his hair and spoke softly in Latin. 

"I can protect, Hiccup, but only if you listen to me," Viggo said. He kept his voice soothing but also commanding. He wanted Hiccup to understand that his protection came at a cost and that there would be no denying him. "You don't want them to hurt you again, do you? You don't want them turning you into some whore to be passed around and used endlessly. They will destroy everything that makes you special if that happens. I don't want that for you." 

He gave Hiccup a moment to absorb his words, letting them seep in through his shocked state.

"You're a brilliant young man, Hiccup. I have so much planned for you. There are things I can teach you but you have to let me in. You need to want me as much as I want you."

Hiccup pressed his face against Viggo's chest but didn't answer. He didn't need to. Viggo was well on his way to winning. He tilted Hiccup's face toward him, smiling at the haze still feeling his eyes.

"Say you want me," he instructed as he stroked Hiccup's cheek.

For a moment the rider simply stared at him without saying a word.

Viggo rubbed his thumb over Hiccup's lower lip. "Say it, Hiccup."

Something happened that Viggo had not been expecting. Hiccup's face suddenly hardened and his lips formed a straight line. The haze was still there but there was heat in his eyes. The words he spoke were simple but surprisingly powerful.

"I'd rather die."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hiccup knew he was going to be punished for not submitting to Viggo. He had steeled himself to be raped again, had fully expected to be handed over to the Hunters and taken by countless men. It wasn't what he wanted but his body felt strangely numb and not his own. It was disconcerting but he would not submit to the likes of Viggo Grimborn. 

But he wasn't handed over to the men. He wasn't even to face the waterboard again. He was taken to a small chamber inside the mountain that housed numerous captured dragons in nothing but a night shirt. Ryker had showed up after Viggo left to deal with business and had carried him into the long twisted tunnels within the mountain. It had been embarrassing but not nearly as bad as the fire that still burned within him or how simple touches kept sending waves of arousal through him. At first he thought he was going to see Toothless but Ryker had walked right past the Nightfury's cell as if he wasn't there and Hiccup barely got more than his dragon's name past his lips before they turned a corner and his dragon was gone.

He was dumped in a tiny chamber no larger than a broom closet. Ryker stood in the doorway and stared down at him. "Rumor has it you speak Dragonese, is that true?"

Hiccup worried his lower lip. "Yes."

"Be sure to tell me what they say."

It wasn't a cell door that shut but a heavy wooden door with a tiny slot opening at head level. Hiccup struggled to his foot to look out but the corridor was empty and what little light there was came from the next corridor where men were handling the dragons. Hiccup listened carefully. Nothing sounded out of the ordinary.

"Toothless?" he called, concerned for his dragon.

The Nightfury warbled in response. He was okay. Hiccup calmed a little and sat back down. There was nothing he could do right now. Even if the door wasn't locked he couldn't escape. He didn't have his prosthetic and was wearing nothing more than a night shirt with nothing underneath. If he made it out the Hunters on the other side may rape him. Hel, they could walk in any moment and do what they want to him. He could still feel their hands all over him. He wanted to be sick. His stomach churned and acid rose in his throat. Oh gods...how many Hunters had already had their way with him? How many more would Viggo allow to fuck him? The mere thought had him doubling over and emptying his stomach in the corner until all that was left were dry heaves that tore at his already tender throat.

Slumping back against the rock wall he allowed himself to openly sob. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his chest heaved. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked slowly. Gods, how were they going to get out of this? He had no idea where they were, no weapons, his prosthetic was gods know where and Viggo had his clothing. If he tried to escape he's likely be raped and passed around like a piece of meat. He had no idea what to do and even hearing Toothless's reassuring warbles and the comforting chatter of dragons didn't help.

And then even that came shattering all around him.

It started with a growl which wasn't at all surprising given the situation, and then one of the dragons gave a screech so loud it rocked Hiccup to the very core. That was a sound of pain. Then there was another and another. Screeches turned to shrieks of panic and agony. Toothless's cries were mixed in there.

"No...no! STOP!" Hiccup screamed. He fought to get back up and pounded on the door. "STOP IT! DON'T HURT THEM!!!"

The cries only grew and with it the sound of weapons and men yelling to one another. Dragons screeched and cried in fear, the sounds growing louder and echoing all around Hiccup. He yanked and pushed on the door but it was locked. There was no escaping. The sound of the first body falling seemed to shake the ground. It felt as if it fell right before his tiny cell. Hiccup backed away from the door, his gaze focused on the ground before him. It was dark, near impossible to see, but he could swear something dark seeped underneath the door. The sicky sweet stench of fresh blood filled the air. Hiccup hopped back as thick warm liquid touched his foot.

"No..." he breathed in horror. "Toothless?"

There was more heavy thumps as more dragons fell. Others continued to screech but he could no longer hear Toothless. The implication was all too obvious.

"No...please no..." 

His knee gave out and he collapsed to the ground. There was no avoiding the blood. It was warm and clung to him like a second skin. Even pressing himself in the corner it seemed to follow him.

He pressed his hands against his ears as the screams of dragon and clanging of weapons grew in intensity. Men were yelling to one another now and there was a horrid hacking sound just outside his cell as whoever was there began hacking at the fallen dragon. Hiccup curled in on himself as he tried to block it all out. 

"Stop...please stop..." he whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Toothless..."

The sounds were lull down to almost a whisper before starting anew. There were the wet sounds of dragons being butchered and probably skinned. He could hear saws and axes being used to hack at bone. The warm blood that pooled around him was slowly cooling and that made Hiccup even more sick. He pressed his harder harder against his ears to block out what was happening but the renewed screams of dragons only seemed to increase and soon he was screaming right along with them.

 

The faint echoes of screams reached Viggo as he poured over paperwork that needed to be done. There was an auction to prepare for in the following week and a list of dragons that still needed to be caught for it. Most had already been handled but some were a little more difficult. If he sold the Nightfury the revenue alone would pay for the ones Hiccup and his friends had freed. But then his plans for Hiccup and Berk would be ruined in the process, which could cut into potential profits if his plan worked.

He sipped at his wine as he considered his next step. Hiccup was not nearly as easy to break as he first thought. Pain did not work and he was not about to beat the young heir. That would destroy his gambit right there and set him on a path for war with Berk which was already at risk. The threat of gang rape had already blown up in his face. Hiccup was already willing to face that then submit, even if it had been simulated. Pleasure should have been enough to make him realize that Viggo didn't want to hurt him but will if necessary as had been proven with torture. It had not been physical but often times mental torture went deeper and lasted longer than any beating ever could. That left him having to take it a step further by attacking what Hiccup held most dear: his beloved dragons. It wasn't sporting but it might just be enough to do the trick.

His left Hiccup locked away in the dark cell for hours while his men worked, listening to the faint sounds of the rider's screams and cries. When they ended he left him for hours more.

The better part of the day passed and then into the night. Viggo kept his focus on work, trying not to think of the things he would do once he brought Hiccup back to his tent. It didn't matter if Hiccup was broken or not yet, he would fuck to defiance out of him if need be. He wasn't sure why the thought of Hiccup in his bed was such a turn on but he was excited to have the young man back in his bed after a long day of work.

There was a bounce in his step as he headed toward the mountain entrance. The men inside were busy at work, fulfilling orders and preparing sold dragons for transport, live dragons for rich nations East, Zippleback pelts for a Southern Emperor with a rich taste for fashion, there was cured meats of assorted cuts, and numerous other dragon related merchandise to be sorted and shipped. Normally this was handled on another island but with the rider constantly interrupting the hunt or transportation of dragons it was best to do this here and now.

Only a few dragons remained and they coward in the corners of their cages as the men went about washing down and cleaning the ones no longer in use. Even the Nightfury was cowed by the slaughter that had just occurred. Most of the dragons that were killed were put to sleep first. The less stress and pain the better. It was often done where other dragons could not bare witness but this time they had made an exception. Hiccup needed to learn his place and the place of the animals he loved so dear. Dragons were no different than cattle, used as seen fit and discarded when no longer needed.

"How is he?" he asked Ryker before wandering too far into the kennels.

"Was screaming like a banish for a long time. He's either fainted or lost his voice," his brother reported. His lips twisted upward. "Oh both. He shouldn't give us any more trouble. We even bled one of the Gronkles outside his cell. If that doesn't break him nothing will."

Viggo hummed in agreement. It certainly was a step further than he had first considered. Ryker was more cunning than he gave his brother credit for, not that he planned on ever telling him that.

"Indeed," he mused as they strolled past the cells to the small doorway build into the precise of the rock wall.

"Time to play hero," Ryker grumbled as he stepped back.

The Gronkle that had been bled before the door was gone now and the blood mopped up, most of it at least, but the dark red had stained the rocked and vanished under the door. Viggo eyed it with grim satisfaction. He could clearly imagine the panic Hiccup must have felt as it seeped in under the door. The stench of death still clung to the air like a heavy cloud. Reaching for the door handle, he slowly turned it and pulled it toward him. The space was small, barely enough room for a regular size Hunter to stand within let alone try to sit. Hiccup was curled in the corner, his knees pressed tightly to his chest and hands clinging to his ears as he rocked ever so slowly back and forth. Blood still covered the floor. The rider sat in it, able to escape it. The bottom of the long night shirt was stained by it, as were Hiccup's bottom and foot. The rider was mumbling to himself as he rocked, his eyes tightly closed as if it would somehow help him.

Viggo squatted in front of his prize and took his wrists which were still protected by his bracers. "Hiccup," he called gently as he pulled the youth's hands from his ears. "Oh darling, what have they done to you?"

He cupped Hiccup's cheeks as if to sooth him and slowly Hiccup opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and full of tears which flowed down his cheeks to merge with tear stains from early. His breathing was shuddered. He looked like a small lost child.

"Toothless..." he whispered, his gaze shifting to the red on the floor now visible in the dim light.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean for this to happen," Viggo lied. He cupped Hiccup's cheek. "I'm so so sorry, Hiccup. I should have been protecting you."

The youth began shaking uncontrollably and for a moment Viggo feared he would go further into shock. Instead Hiccup flung himself into Viggo's arms and buried his face in the man's chest as he sobbed silently. His arms wrapped tightly around Viggo's middle as he cried. Viggo held him in return, a sly smile light his features as he pressed his nose in Hiccup's hair.

"No one will dare raise a hand toward you again," he whispered. "I won't allow anyone to harm you."

He wrapped an arm under Hiccup's rear and kept the other around his back the stood with the rider still clinging to him. The rider said nothing, his face buried against Viggo's neck, breath hot with sobs. Hiccup wad a pathetic sight but also strangely beautiful and Viggo felt his cock stir with the need to take him like this, but not in front of his brother or men. He carried Hiccup past the empty dragon cages, passed those still occupied and paused only briefly in front of the one holding the Nightfury. They dragon was hidden in a dark corner, wings wrapped tightly around it for protection much as Hiccup now clung to Viggo. Neither one would attempt escaping anymore. They new the consequences. And as far as Hiccup was concerned, his beloved dragon was gone. He didn't even look to see if Toothless was alive. He simply hid his face and sobbed for his friend.

When they reached his tent, Viggo had buckets of warm water brought to him. He took his time bathing Hiccup, making sure to wash away the blood and even threw the night shirt in the fire. Hiccup sat on the table in a state of shock and let Viggo do what he wanted. He didn't fight or argue. That was all gone gone now. He did exactly as he was told. And when Viggo stripped and told him to open his legs he did do without question. 

Viggo took his time that night. There was no rush, no need for additional drugs or toys. Viggo moved slowly and enjoyed himself as Hiccup clung to him.

"You belong to me now," he whispered in Hiccup's ear as he rocked his hips. "You've got nothing left but me."

Hiccup closed his eyes, a sob choking is sore and raw throat. He didn't say it but didn't deny it either. Instead he held onto Viggo and physically gave himself to the Hunter, the only word escaping his lips, "You."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hiccup couldn't sleep. He wanted to desperately but every time he closed his eyes all he could hear was the screams of dragons, Toothless's howl of panic, and the coopery smell of fresh blood as it seeped under the door and soaked his legs. Each time he would wake up screaming and cling onto the warm body next to him. It didn't matter that it was Viggo, or that the man would curl his arms around him a little tighter as he tried to sooth him. It never worked and Hiccup would be left crying. Sometimes Viggo would start fucking him, claiming that Hiccup just wasn't worn out enough, but Hiccup didn't want sex. He was tired and sore and all the thrusting did was remind him of how much he had lost. Viggo didn't seem to understand or care. He took enjoyment in Hiccup's body, filled him with his seed, then rolled over and pulled Hiccup onto his chest as if they were lovers and snuggling together.

That was where Hiccup was now, his head cushioned on Viggo's chest and body draped over Viggo's much larger one. It wasn't an altogether bad position. If was actually kind of comforting in a way. It reminded him of when he was small and would sleep on his father after a particularly bad nightmare. Of course there had been nothing sexual back then, just a father caring for his child. This was far too intimate but at least they weren't having sex at the moment.

He lazily stroke at the black curls of hair on Viggo's chest and around his left nipple as he tried to come to grips with what had happened. His kept his focus on the older man's chest and not his fingers, afraid he may see blood dripping from them like he did in his nightmares. He was afraid to close his eyes even.

Viggo was obviously awake as well but he said nothing as he carded his finger through Hiccup's sweat soaked hair. It was a comfortable silence that left each to their own thoughts.

"What are you going to do with him?" Hiccup finally asked. He had to choke back tears to get the question out but he needed to know what they were going to do with Toothless's body.

Viggo's hand stilled in Hiccup's hair. "I'm not sure just yet," he answered thoughtfully. "He's a very rare specimen. He wasn't supposed to be slaughtered with the rest. I suspect his pelt will fetch a small fortune despite the obvious scars."

Hiccup swallowed back more tears. "Can I see him?"

"No," the man answered, his voice strangely soft and soothing. "I don't want your last memory of him to be a bunch of body parts. Best to simply hold on to your happy memories of him."

That made sense in a strange way. He huddled a little closer to Viggo, as if trying to burrow into his warmth despite how much he despised the man. He's much rather be curled up next to Toothless on his stone slab or some grassy meadow under a tree.

Viggo went back to stroking his hair while Hiccup idly ran a finger over the man's nipple. He didn't really like all the hair on Viggo's chest. It black and curly. Some of it seemed soft like it would be on his head while others were thicker and reminded Hiccup of thing he much rather forget. He choose not to think of that and instead circled Viggo's nipple in a mix of boredom and mild fascination. It would be so much better if he could simply sleep. Perhaps Viggo would be kind enough to drug him - but then there would be no escaping the nightmares when they came and he would be trapped in that tiny room again with blood seeping under the door and...

He jerked away from the memory as he realized he had begun to doze off.

"Shh..." Viggo breathed into his hair. "It's alright. I have you, sweetheart." 

As if to prove that He wrapped broth arms around Hiccup and held him close. It wasn't quite a hug in Hiccup's opinion but it was close enough. He only wished it was someone else, anyone else hugging him at that moment.

He tried to ignore the man under him, not an easy feat when said man was holding him close and had fucked him only minutes earlier. Hiccup kept his focus on one thing. That silly little nub of a nipple hidden under a layer of hair. If he used his imagination it could be fur and he was cuddle against an animal instead of Viggo. It wad a close enough analogy. Viggo may be brilliant but his lust was insatiable and he seemed to enjoy taking Hiccup on all four and pounding into his core.

Something inside Hiccup stirred at the sudden thought. His finger circled the nub then flicked it as Viggo had done to him several times. Viggo hummed softly in response. It seemed a rather funny response so Hiccup did it again. This time Viggo groaned in obvious pleasure and while it was amusing it wasn't a sound Hiccup liked hearing, at least not from Viggo. It made his stomach churn and he could feel the man hardening beneath him as his growing erection brushed against Hiccup's thigh. How could someone Viggo's age possible get hard so quickly after already having sex three times that night. As far as Hiccup was concerned it was unheard of. Heck, even Hiccup's age it didn't seem possible unless the man was using some sort of drug on himself. Either way he had to curb it before his insides received another pounding it could no longer handle. The mere though of being forced to open himself to Viggo again made him sick. He pinched and twisted the nipple as hard as he could, knowing it was likely to get him punished again. What could Viggo possible do that was worse than what he had already done?

Viggo arched beneath him and groaned even louder but rather than get mad or strike Hiccup, his length grew even harder. He grasped the hand Hiccup was using to twist his nipple and pulled it down to his now aching cock. Hiccup hesitated a moment before wrapping his fingers around the hard appendage. At least it was in his hand and not his mouth. Although he learned why a moment later when Viggo pressed his face against his chest.

"Suckle it, my dear," Viggo purred. "No biting or I may let my men have you again."

Hiccup whined softly. No, he didn't want that again. He could still feel all those hands on him and things in him. He shuddered at the very idea. There was no other option. He tilted his head to a more comfortable position and began to suckle on the little nub while he slowly stroked Viggo's length. It felt wrong and strangely perverted. Viggo adjust a pillow behind him to prop himself up a little then had Hiccup switch to the other side.

"That's right, darling. Get right in there," the man purred in a way that cause desire to heat up in Hiccup. 

It all felt strange but Viggo really seemed to get off on it. His hips piston upward, thrusting his cock in Hiccup's hand and it wasn't long before even that wasn't enough. Viggo rolled them over until Hiccup was under him again. Fear tore at Hiccup's stomach. He was already sore inside, he didn't want Viggo using him again.

"Please..." he begged, unable to deny the Hunter but praying that maybe Viggo had some ounce of sympathy for him. Toothless was gone, Hiccup had very little left of himself. He knew Viggo would continued until he was finally completely and thoroughly broken. Hiccup was pretty sure he already was. What else could Viggo take from him? 

There was very little preparation this time, just enough to say there was oil on Viggo and over Hiccup's opening. Hiccup hated this position. He hated having to face his rapist as his body was used iver and over again. He hated the wag Viggo would touch his face and call him beautiful. Worse, he hated the way his body felt once his prostate began to be stroked. He turned his face away, wanting it over with but Viggo grasped his chin and turned his head so they faced each other once more.

"You like this, Hiccup. You want this," he told the rider, as if he knew Hiccup's wants and desires better than anyone. He rolled his hips and thrust deep, making Hiccup groan as pleasure erupted within him.

Hiccup couldn't say no. He could deny Viggo's words but it didn't stop a fresh round of tears from rolling down his cheeks. "I rather die," he managed. He winced as the next stroke shot pleasure through him like a lightning bolt.

Viggo hummed softly to himself. His thumb brushed over Hiccup's lower lip as he watched him thoughtfully. 

"Alright," he answered.

The thumb moved downward, over Hiccup's chin and jaw then to his neck down downward his collar bone then stopped at the hollow of his throat. His dark brown eyes never left Hiccup's as a small smile curled his lips. One moment the thumb stroked playfully over him then next it was pressing hard on his throat. Hiccup's eyes widened in horror and his hands grasped at Viggo's wrist in an attempt to break free. Viggo grasped them with his free hand and pinned them above his head.

"You want to die so bad then allow me to fuck yoh into the next realm," Viggo explained, his voice strangely calm despite the brutal act he was committing.

Hiccup tried shaking his head free but it was no use. The harder he fought the harder Viggo's thumb pressed and the harder he would ram into Hiccup. He tried kicking but it was no use. Viggo was between his legs and deep inside him. Every thrust seemed to hit his prostrate directly causing unimaginable pleasure to cloud his mind even as he fought for breath. His vision began to cloud as his body seemed to confuse the burning of his lungs and groin, mingling them into a tempest of pleasure and pain until Hiccup feared he might explode. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. He thrashed under Viggo until black dotted appeared in his vision. He felt Viggo roll his hips and jab at his insides, hitting his prostrate in just the right way. Orgasm roiled through Hiccup but he never got a chance to enjoy it. Everything went black and he collapsed under Viggo. 

He had a moment or two of feeling when Viggo stopped choking him and just kept fucking his now limp body. Bodily functions happened on their own. He drew breath but consciousness evaded him. He slipped into unconsciousness with the feel of hands and lips touching his face as his opening was plundered for Thor only knew how many times that night.

. . .

When Hiccup awoke again it wasn't to the sound of panicked dragons but the crushing sensation of Not breathing. He sat up in bed and grasped his tender throat. There were no hands there now.

He sat on the bed, the cover pooled on his lap and began shaking. It wasn't due to cold, the tent was actually quite warm. Shook had set in for the umpteenth time and he wasn't sure he could handle much more. He needed to get away but he was scares to try. He was afraid of the Hunters and what they would do to him if he tried. He was afraid of being raped again. He was afraid of the damage they had already done to him. But he was even more afraid what would happen the longer he stayed. Viggo said he was being ransomed to Berk yet that felt like a life time ago. Where was his father? Where were his friends? Hel, he'd even take Dagur rescuing him at this point.

It took several moments before he realized he was alone. The lighting in the tent was dim. The fire in the small hearth was small and in need of restocking but it was enough to show the room was empty save for himself and there was no light or sound from the front of the tent which served as Viggo's office or waiting room, whatever the Hunters wanted to call it.

Hiccup pulled the furs tighter around him, tempted to go back to sleep until Viggo returned. He missed the man's warmth and large arms and...

He dropped the furs in confusion. What was he thinking? Viggo had left him alone. He wasn't tied down. There was no heavy chain on his ankle. This was his chance to escape.

But how?

Toothless was gone. That almost sent him into tears again but he swallowed that thought and tried to focus. He needed his clothes, or at least something that fit or could be tied around the waist. And he needed his prosthetic, or something that he could use as a crutch. 

He moved to slip off the bed then froze.

Did he really want to escape?

Viggo would punish him.

The Hunters would rape him.

He liked Viggo fucking him...didn't he?

They murdered Toothless.

Rescue was coming, he just needed to wait a little longer.

Viggo would be back soon and things wouldn't hurt anymore - they'd hurt worse!

He pulled at his hair as his mind raced with dozens of thoughts all at once that made no sense at all. Fear, rage, lust, wanting, desire, sorrow, confusion...everything bundled together in a confusing mess that left his head spinning.

He needed fresh air. He needed to get his thoughts straight.

He didn't question why his prosthetic leg was leaning against the nightstand or why his clothing was neatly folded on the chest at the end of the bed. If he was in the right mind set he would have found it very suspicious but for now he just needed a moment to think. He dressed and put the prosthetic on then stood on two very wobbly legs. He felt as if he was drunk and every step he took made him feel as if he would fall flat on his face. His clothing felt funny. It rubbed his groin in a way that was far too distracting and he quickly felt too hot an confined in them so he didn't bother putting on his armor.

He was mindful enough to know there would be guards at the front of the tent, and likely close to the back. Viggo would not be foolish enough to leave him completely unattended. He listened to the sounds all around him, trying to judge where the guards were or the largest amount of Hunters. He needed to avoid them, although for a moment he couldn't remember why. When he did a panic attack almost stopped him from trying to leave and he had to work up the courage a second time, until finally he made himself slip out from under the east side of the tent where it was darker and cloaked in shadow.

The tent was located in what appeared to be a thick forest. There were no other tents near by and very few men. They had to be the guards. Most were gather around a small fire and chatting away merrily, obviously not doing their job but rather discussing the prisoner supposedly sound still asleep in the tent.

"Did you hear his screams? Fuck, I would love to make him squeal like that. Bend him over right here and fuck that ass," one of them said as the imitated holding Hiccup by the hips and thrusting into him.

Hiccup's hands curled into fists as he hid behind a tree and listened. The words alone made him sick to his stomach.

"You know Viggo will never let you have him," another said, waving the first off. 

"Who says Viggo has to know," yet another guard piped in. "We go in there, have a little fun. The brat won't say anything; his mouth will be stuffed with my cock. We'll take turns. By the time we're done he'll be out cold and Viggo will be none the wiser."

Hiccup inhaled sharply. Nope, that wasn't happening. He quietly crept away, careful of his footing. There was a cave not far away. He prayed it wasn't the same one Ryker had taken him to before. That one seemed further away and Hiccup couldn't going in there again. He had no idea how many dragons were still housed in there alive. Any one of them could help him off the island but if he saw Toothless's body...he couldn't bare that. But he preferred his chances with the cave over the Hunters. He slipped inside, careful of his prosthetic and doing everything in his power to keep his steps as light as possible. It wasn't long before the alarm was raised that he was missing.

. . .

Ryker sighed in annoyance when he heard the horn blare from Viggo's private camp site. He had warned his brother not to get cocky with the rider. Pushing himself up from the log he had been lounging on, he gestured for two of his men to follow him. If Haddock was on the run they had to find him before he found the Nightfury which just so happened to be on his side of the island. Hiccup would have to sneak past them to enter that tunnel. To be cautious they went there first. 

It was unlikely Hiccup would make it far without be caught right away. There were dozens of men hard at work processing last night's kill. Most of the work was done away from the dragon pens but there was a lot to do in processing evwn one dragon let alone a the amount they were doing. The most rare and desirable were left alive. These ones were used either for work or as trophies, some bound to be killed by whoever bought them. The small ones like Terrible Terrors and Night Terrors were often sold to breeders who later sold the offspring as pets.

The Nightfury was still in its pen, secure and muzzled and no longer a threat. Nonetheless, Ryker ordered additional guards to watch over it and the entrance to the cave. The order was simple; if Hiccup showed up capture him with minium harm. A few bruises wouldn't kill the kid but the less damage the better the outcome with Stoick. They didn't need a peace treaty with Berk but keeping the riders out of their way would greatly improve production.

With the guards in place and prepared for Hiccup, Ryker and the two Hunters headed toward Viggo's camp. His brother always insisted on being set up so far from the main camp. It was a nuisance really. The reason was simple, especially with Hiccup. Breaking someone was not an easy challenge. Screwing their brains out until they were screaming in both agony and orgasm could make a bunch of lonely men think nasty thoughts. Ryker had little interest in men, and certainly not ones no larger than a toothpick, but there were others who could care less if Hiccup was male or female as long as they got what they wanted from him. The murmurs were already spreading throughout the camp about paying Viggo for a little time with the rider but Viggo had made it clear no one was to touch Hiccup. The penalty was death.

They didn't encounter the rider along the way to the camp. It was the only direction Hiccup could have gone without being immediately caught. The woods were dark, the sun barely penetrating the lush foliage of the tall lush trees. He could be hiding anywhere and Ryker had no qualms about calling in more men if needed to find him, but he followed his gut and kept just off the well worn path, his keen eyes scanning the ground for one particular track, the imprint caused by Hiccup's metal prosthetic.

He almost missed it. The rider had been smart enough to stay on hard ground and avoid the soft grass. It was a small indent where dirt had been scrapped meaning Hiccup had been trying not to put too much weight on his bad leg. He was smart but not enough to cover his trail. A smirk curled Ryker's lips and he gestured toward to nearby cave. No doubt the kid had gone in there thinking he might find his precious dragon. Obviously Viggo plan to break him was a waste of time if Hiccup believed the Nightfury to still be alive. It was a shame, they had wasted a perfectly good Gronkle that didn't need to be harvested. It was old but still produced a generous amount of Gronkle Iron which they sorely needed.

The cave was dark. There were no scones or lanterns to offer light. The men lit torches and began there way inside. Seeing the trail was a little harder but the tunnel went in only one direction. There was no light ahead of them. Either was either much further ahead of them or had no light and was relying on the rock walls to lead the way. Ryker couldn't help but respect his determination.

Time seemed to drag on before he heard a tell tale scrap of metal up ahead. It was faint and barely an echo but it was there. Hiccup was ahead of them and moving much quicker than Ryker would have expected. He gestured for his men to keep quiet as they moved forward while he pulled out one of the knock out darts he decided to carry on his person since Hiccup's capture. Normally he would happily beat a prisoner for trying to escape but since Hiccup was being held for ransom and Viggo had a thing for him, he had to handle the rider leader with kid gloves. It was annoying as Hel.

A breeze blew through the tunnel and with it the sound of the sea and crashing waves. Ryker cursed under his breath. He had thought they would have reached Hiccup by now. They had no choice but to hurry now.

What they found when they reached the other end of the cave made Ryker pause in surprise and stop his men before they could get anywhere near the boy.

Hiccup was standing at the edge of the tunnel. It opened onto a high cliff overlooking the sea far below. The wrong move may cause the boy to jump. It would ruin all their plans and officially bring the Hooligans and Hunters to war. Fighting a few teenagers on dragon back was one thing, fighting an entire tribe on dragon back was another.

"Hiccup?" he called in his gentlest, most fatherly voice he could muster. The rider either didn't hear him or completely ignored him.

. . .

The sea breeze ruffled Hiccup's hair as he looked out over the water. He was high up, hundreds of feet. The tunnel opened to a sheer cliff with gutting sea stacks and jagged rocks gutting out of the sea. A fall from this height would end in death either from his body being snapped and broken against the rocks or drowned. It wasn't such a bad way to go compared to what his had become.

The water was the prettiest blue he had ever seen, reminding him of the deep sapphire of Astrid's eyes, but directly below him the shadow cast by the mountain turned churning water to a deep black that was just as wild and powerful as Toothless had been. He stared at it transfixed. One step forward was all it would take. One step and he could join Toothless in the afterlife. It may not be Valhalla but at least they would be together again.

He heard his name but it held no meaning. He moved his hand off the rock wall. 

Just one step and he'd be free. The riders and his father would end the Hunters. Astrid would become chief, of that he was certain. He lifted his left leg, ready to take that step, ready to join Toothless when an arm sudden wrapped around his waist and he was yanked back.

He didn't scream, he didn't fight or whirl around. One moment he was at the mouth of the tunnel looking down into the abyss, the next he was pulled back and held against a much larger body.

Perhaps it was due to the number if times Viggo had raped him and the conditioning he had been enduring. His body began heating up and desire flooded his veins.

"Oh gods," he whispered. 

He didn't want this. He didn't want to be raped let alone desire it. He turned around, fully expecting to see Viggo with the smug little grin that promised both pleasure and pain. He wasn't expecting to see Ryker, let alone a strange look of concern. For a moment he stared at the elder Grimborn in shock. His blood suddenly ran cold and any desire he may have felt turned to rage.

"You killed him!" he snarled, surprising himself as much as the Hunters as he punched the man with all his might in the face.

Ryker's head snapped toward the left, the hit much more powerful than either of them estimated. Hiccup expected to be beaten for it but when Ryker looked at him again there was no anger. There didn't appear to be any emotion on his face as the two men with him armed Hiccup's arms. 

That made Hiccup panic. He tried pulling free and began yelling and scream and then crying as his body stirred again.

"No, No...please no!" he cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want this! Don't do this! Just kill me. Please, just kill me."

One of the men smacked him across the back of his head. "What are you blathering about? Viggo not fucking you hard enough? Do you need a few extra cocks in you?"

Hiccup struggled more. His body was on fire now. If they raped him he wouldn't be able to stop them. If anything his body would give in and let them.

"Let him go," Ryker snapped, shoving the one who had made the suggestion away from Hiccup. "No one touches him but Viggo."

The men stepped back with their hands raised. Hiccup hugged himself and kept his head down. He didn't trust them. The three of them would take turns with him or have their way all at once. He trembled at the thought and was almost happy when he felt the sharp sting of a syringe pierce the side of his neck. The effects of the drug was nearly immediate. He felt drowsy and body weak. He could do nothing as Ryker scooped him up as if he were a small child.

"No...no please not the cell," he begged.

"I'm taking you back to Viggo," Ryker answered with a huff of annoyance. 

That was worse, but Hiccup knew he couldn't convince Ryker not to take him to his brother.

Hiccup's focus was fading fast as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He prayed the gods were kind enough to never let him wake up from it.

"The guards want to rape me," he managed. "They planned to do it while Viggo is gone. That's how they found out I was...gone." Darkness took him but it was not the comforting bliss he had hoped for.

. . .

Ryker said nothing to the men guarding Viggo's tent as he carried Hiccup inside and laid him on his brother's large, comfy bed. He stripped the young man down, took his prosthetic, and tied his wrists iver his head and to the headboard. Then he covered him in warm furs, knowing Viggo would want to enjoy his new pet the moment he got back.

When he stepped outside he was met with the hopeful looks of the guards and the two men that had been with him.

"Come on, Ryker," Angus said with a sky grin. "You can't tell us you don't want a piece of that."

"He's so small built, like a pretty girl in need of de-flowering," Darryn added.

Ryker looked between them. "Is that how you all feel?" he asked smoothly as he watched the faces of his men. "You just want to line up and take turns with him or have at him as a group?"

The hungry look that lit their faces said it all. They didn't care how they had him, they each wanted they way with Hiccup Haddock.

He nodded slowly. "Alright," he began, stepping sideways. 

The men gave a whoop of glee and for at least one, it was the last sound he made. 

Ryker drew his swords in one swift move and beheaded the man closest to his right before pivoted and taking out the one to his left. The men were too in shock to fight back and Ryker gave them no chance. He sliced and stabbed and ripped the men apart. All but one. His cousin Lars the Second stood before him with a loom of utter horror. Ryker glared at him, blood splatter covering his face and staining his swords.

"Tell the others, Hiccup Haddock the Third belongs to Viggo. No one, and I mean no one is to touch him without Viggo's expressed permission and MY approval."

Lars nodded, his brown eyes wide as he looked at the dismembered bodies of their comrades. Then he ran off to spread the word.

Ryker watched him for several moments before sitting down on one of the logs before the camp fire to await his brother. Their plan was never going to work if their men decided to take liberties with their prisoner. It was one thing to plan mind games with the boy while Viggo had his fun, but an actually gangrape would leave marks and do more damage than they were presently prepared for. If they were home or had more time then perhaps but time was limited and this group of men were not the most gentle. They would have ruined everything.

When Viggo returned he only raised a surprised brow at the bodies that littered the ground. Ryker was still covered in their blood and gave him a look that clearly explained it all. They may not be the closest of brothers but they had a simple understanding when it came to whatever Viggo deemed to belong to him.

"Was he hurt?" Viggo asked, stepping around the carcasses as if they were nothing more that garbage in his way.

"No," Ryker said simply. He didn't bother mentioning what happened in the tunnel. "He was smart enough to hide. No one touched him."

Viggo nodded. "I should reward you."

Ryker rolled his eyes. He knew what his brother was implying and had no interest in such a reward. He was tired and had more people to put in thwir place. He stood and sheathed his swords. "I have other things to do."

Viggo hummed softly as he walked past. "I insist."

"He's asleep. I had to drug him."

"Perfect. He'll need a little rest before actually taking two cocks. It'll be a wonderful way to wake him."

Ryker opened his mouth to object but knew it was no use. Viggo may be younger than him but he was chief and his word was law. There was no denying him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ryker stared at the youth hidden under the heavy furs. Hiccup was still unconscious. He hadn't moved positions at all from when Ryker had tucked him in bed. The tear stained cheeks and pale face held no appeal to the Hunter and he wasn't quite sure how such a sight was supposed to arouse him. If it was that Astrid girl he might have felt some stir of attraction. He had been pretty and was a fierce warrior. Those were things he appreciated. Hiccup...he held none of that. If Viggo was going to reward him the least he could do was give him one of the female riders.

"I've given you permission," Viggo purred from his chair in the darkened corner.

As if being told to rape someone he didn't want wasn't hard enough, he had do it while his brother watched from the shadows.

"Of all the hair brain schemes you ever had," Ryker grumbled, not making a move. "I just killed those men to protect your pet and you want me to do what they were planning for him?"

"Yes," Viggo said simply as he lifted a chalice of wine to his lips.

"Why?"

The younger Grimborn learned forward. "Because I don't want him looking at you as some hero. I want him to fear you and worship me. You didn't kill those men to protect him but to have him yourself."

Ryker gave a snort of disgust. "You're really that desperate to break him? Then actually kill that Nightfury in front of him. Why are we even bothering to ransom him to Berk if all you want him for is a cock sleeve?"

"To increase our territory," Viggo pointed out as if it was obvious. "Hiccup will hand us Dragon's Edge and Berk, and then you have have your choice on which of his lady friends you want to make your personal pet. I know you've had your eye on Astrid." 

Ryker said nothing, his anger growing. "So you're saying all your charm and toys can't break him and you need me to do it."

Viggo's eyes narrowed at the comment. "Something to that effect." 

He toyed with one of the syringes filled with a powerful aphrodisiac. He could make Hiccup do anything he wanted under it's effects, open his legs and take every last man on the island if he wanted. But Ryker had unwittingly provided him with a weapon he had not counted on and there by changing the rules enough to quicken Hiccup's downfall without destroying necessary game pieces. A few pawns meant nothing in the end game. It was all a matter of manipulating the main pieces until he won.

"Perhaps we should have a healer look at him," Ryker mused as he studied Hiccup's drawn face. "Shock can kill a person and pretty sure that's the last thing you want if you're planning to conquer Berk."

Viggo nodded in agreement. "I'll have him come once you're done."

Ryker rolled his eyes. "Viggo..."

A surprised gasp tore from him as he felt a needle go in his neck, followed by a curling heat that moved quickly through him.

"You son of a -" he started as he grasped his neck.

"Now, Now, dear brother. You killed perfectly good men who would have happily helped break him for me. Now I guess you'll have to do it for me. Don't be so upset, I only need you to go one round with him," Viggo said soothingly. He pulled the furs off Hiccup and dropped them to one side to reveal the young man gloriously naked and unconscious. "There are a few ground rules; no bruising him, no cumming in his ass. I suggest his mouth or face. And as far as He's concerned, I not here. You will not look a me, address me, or allow him to face me. You can blindfold him if you wish but I want him knowing it's you. And do act as if you don't want to be caught."

Ryker stared at him in horror. This went beyond any twisted scheme he had before. Yes, Viggo had used him to break other people and they had had the odd three way, but that had been with women, never a man. Nonetheless, heat pooled in his groin when he looked back at Hiccup's unconscious form. It was almost like looking at him for the first time. He noticed the curves he had missed, the line of muscle in his thighs and lower stomach. His hips were narrow but had just enough of a swell to cradle a larger man in. He was almost pretty in a feminine sort of way. If he had breasts, even small ones, he would be a little more appealing.

He palmed the growing bulge in his pants. He didn't like men or the games Viggo played but might be able to make this work. 

"Remember to use plenty of oil," Viggo advised as he sat back in chair and got comfy.

Ryker barely spared his brother a glance as he rolled the rider onto his stomach. Yes, much better. From the back it was hard to tell is Hiccup was male or female, and it was easy to forget the dangly bits between his legs. He pulled his length from his trousers, surprised by how hard he was with such limited stimulation. A few pumps from his fist had him standing at full attention. He smeared oil over it and continued pumping with his left as he probed between Hiccup's cheeks with his right. He spread oil over the opening then inside, a little taken back by how easy in was with the boy out cold. Hiccup was surprisingly loose but given the number of times Viggo had raped him in under twenty four hours and the various toys he likely used, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

He took one of the pillows and slid it under Hiccup's hips, raising them to his liking, then climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over the rider. His hard length rubbed over the boy's ass, looking dark and threatening over the freckled mounds. With one hand he guided the tip to the opening. For one brief moment he wondered if he used enough oil but the thought vanished and turned to hunger as the tip of his length was suddenly encased in wonderful heat.

It wasn't the same as being inside a woman. The ring of muscle clenched him far more tightly and Ryker groaned at the sensation. It was as if Hiccup's ass wasn't sure if it should accept the intrusion or expel it. Hiccup murmured under him, his brows furrowed but he didn't wake up so Ryker pushed further, amazed at his own patience. Once he was fully sheathed he sighed at the wonderful feel. Hiccup's inner muscles rippled all around him, hugging him, sucking him in further while also trying to push him out. It was tighter than expected. His cock pulsed inside the boy. He could practically feel his heartbeat through his dick and it felt magnificent.

He wrapped around Hiccup's neck then slowly began to out until on the tip remained then snapped his hips forward, ramming into Hiccup's core. 

The youth gave a startled cry, his head jerking but not fully waking up. His hands clenched and unclench with Ryker's every thrust but it was until Ryker placed his full weight on the rider's back that Hiccup groggily came back to consciousness.

"No...no...stop..." he pleaded as he tried to pull himself out from under Ryker's much heavier form. 

He grasped at the ropes tied to his wrist and tried to use them to pull himself free but Ryker's arm around his throat pulling him back into each hard thrust. He began babbling and pleading for it to stop but Ryker quieted him by shoving two fingers in his mouth. Hiccup gagged and tried to shake his head free but all it did was spur Ryker on. He moved his fingers from the youth's mouth and armed his arms around him. Gods, he never imagined this could be so good.

His body felt possessed, his movements not his own. All he knew was heat and lust. He pulled out of the rider and forced him on his back once more. The boy stared up at him with wide terrified eyes. It gave Ryker a moment of pause but only a moment. He grasped Hiccup's legs and pulled them over his shoulders as the rider tried to kick him. He yanked Hiccup's lower half toward him, stretching him out fully, then thrust back into that hot quivering hole.

Hiccup screamed and thrashed, trying to pill away even though he knew he couldn't. Ryker was holding his legs, using them for leverage as he pounded into his core. He was larger than Viggo in just about every way and his cock felt monstrous inside him. It didn't brush his prostrate, it rammed it. It was as if Ryker was trying to fuck his way through his stomach and out. The screams wouldn't stop. They kept bursting through him. There was no pleasure only agony and Hiccup wanted to die. It was bad enough Viggo was raping him and having several of his men using him from time to time, but Ryker was far more brutal than his brother had ever been. Hiccup arched his back trying to escape Ryker.

"STOP!" he screamed. Something tore. He was sure of it. His stomach felt as if it would explode. "OH GODS, OH GODS! STOP!"

It earned him a hard slap to the face that knocked his head to the side. His vision blurred and there were red spots along the edges. He tasted blood. He must have bitten his lip.

"What makes you think Viggo is the only one who gets you?" Ryker snapped, slamming into him even harder if that was possible. "You attacked me and my men first. I should have had first shot at your tight fucking ass. When your friends come I'm personally going to break that pretty little blonde that likes you so much. Astrid, is it?"

"Don't you touch her!" Hiccup managed, anger momentarily overriding pain.

Another slap sent his head in the other direction. There was a ringing in his ears now but it didn't dim the abuse he was taking. He was jerked up onto Ryker's lap as the rope tying his wrists to the post was suddenly cut. He wasn't given a chance to fight or pull away. His wrists were still tied and Ryker pulled them over his head, pulling Hiccup intimately close so they were flush together. He held back a cry as Ryker stood. It felt as if he slid down further onto Ryker's cock, as if it was never ending and there was no base to stop it for possibly going straight through him and out his throat. He whimpered and opened his mouth to try pleading again but all that came out was a ragged cry as the man began bouncing him on his length.

Ryker said nothing. He held Hiccup's ass as he thrust up and bounced him. There heavy grunts, the wet slapping of flesh, and Hiccup pants and cries. 

Ryker was almost done, Hiccup told himself. He could feel the man swelling within him. Just a few more minutes and...

Another set of hands began touching him. He was hyper sensitive to it. It felt as if they were burning him. He would have looked to see who it was but he was terrified to know. The man probed his opening, sticking fingers inside him along with Ryker's pounding meat. It hurt, hurt more than anything he already endured and when the other man pushed into him, Hiccup thought he would die. It was too much. There was absolutely no pleasure in this but he couldn't even scream anymore let alone fight back. He went limp between them, his mind slipping away as his body went numb with shock.

This is what his life had come to; a sheath for the Hunters' cocks.

Viggo knew the moment Hiccup broke. He felt it in the rider's body, how he went limp between them, not fainting but in shock. His body had gone slack and muscles loosened. Viggo doubted it was intentional but he used it to encourage Ryker to go even deeper and harder. It would leave marks and likely do some serious damage but it may finally be enough to break the rider. Hiccup was already under the impression that he was being fucked by numerous men and while Viggo would rarely ever consider sharing something he deemed belonged to him, this one necessary evil could prove worthwhile. If so it would be a one time event. If not...well, more people may have to be pulled into the mix.

Of course even the best plans sometimes backfired. Ryker had lost himself in the heat of Hiccup and the drug made it hard for him to think straight. His desire was all consuming and his only thought was of releasing into the warm body surrounding him. Viggo felt his cock swell against his own.

"Pull out," he ordered, keeping his voice low so that Hiccup may mistaken it for another's.

But Ryker didn't pull out. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as an orgasm hit him. His seed rushed out of him, all but exploding into Hiccup and surrounding the two cocks within him. The feel of it was enough to turn Viggo off. He didn't mind double penetrating someone but he hated the feel of his brother's seed on him. It felt disgusting and wrong. But it also worked into his plan well enough. He would have preferred Hiccup on his knees with Ryker's cock down his throat for the next part but this held its own charm of sorts and meant he did not have to see Hiccup's pretty face covered in another man's seed.

Viggo pulled out of Hiccup with a grimace. Blood and creamy white seed followed like a trail from the youth's whole to his dick, but it didn't matter. He fixed his clothing while Ryker continued fucking the rider, his grunts labored as a second orgasm swelled within him. He was like a man possessed and the first orgasm was not enough to quell the drug raging within him. Hiccup just whimpered and moaned pitifully as his insides took the beating.

The timing was perfect. Hiccup had given into his fate and Ryker was unable to stop himself or think about the lust coursing through him. And Hiccup had no idea he was even there, his conditioning allowed him to think there were more men there than there really were. But it was time Hiccup did know he was there as well as put his acting skills to the test.

"What do you think you're doing?" he suddenly demanded, his voice loud and commanding.

Ryker grunted in response. "What does it look like?" he snapped back. He pulled Hiccup's over his head then practically threw the boy on the table before go back at him.

Hiccup gave a pathetic cry and arched beneath him.

"Fuck..." Ryker grunted as he grabbed a fist full of Hiccup's hair and yanked his head back as if to get at his throat and lips.

Viggo watched for a moment more, waiting just long enough for Hiccup to turn his head toward him and give him those big, beautiful green eyes, filled to the brim with fear and pain and pleading for help without so much as saying a word.

It was perfect, utterlly perfect. Viggo grabbed one of the chairs from the table and smashed it across his brother's back. The surprise more than the pain of it had Ryker staggering back. He blinked at Viggo in confusion but Viggo didn't give him a chance to ask questions. The second blow went straight to his head, knocking him unconscious. The elder Grimborn fell to the ground with a groan. 

"I should have you executed for this betrayal!" Viggo snapped, keeping in character. He drew his sword from the sheath hanging over the back of his thrown an placed the tip under Ryker's chin as his brother came to. "Get out of here. And make sure the men know that Hiccup belongs to me. Anyone touches him again will be killed on the spot. You should feel lucky you're my brother."

There was still a heavy haze in Ryker's eyes. The drug was still making his mind sluggish. He wouldn't remember a thing come morning. He scrambled to his feet, his cock still hanging out of his trousers, and hurried out of there, more scared than Viggo had ever seen him. Good. It would guarantee the others stayed far away from Hiccup. Mixed with the dead just outside the tent and it was unlikely anyone would be cool enough to try fucking the rider without his permission.

He waited until Ryker was gone before turning his attention to Hiccup. The youth was laying on the table, trying to catch his breath as he stared blankly at the ceiling of the tent. That all changed the moment Viggo stepped into his line of sight.

"NO!" the young man screamed, trying to back pedal away and ending up falling iver the edge of the table. He gave another cry of pain and Viggo was almost certain he heard something crack, but Hiccup began crawling away from him, as if he could somehow escape his fate. "No more...please! Just kill me and be done with it."

"Hiccup..." Viggo tried. He placed the sword on the table and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "I'm sorry. I was only supposed to be gone a few minutes. I didn't know..." He crouched down to appear less threatening.

"Stay away from me!"

Viggo kept his voice soft and gentle. He had to play this just right like he had when they staged the Nightfuries death and slaughtered the dragons awaiting processing. He let Hiccup crawl as far as he could, watching in mild amusement as the youth's tired and sore body finally gave out and collapsed on the furs covering the room.

"My dear, please. You're injured. Let me look at you," he purred, inching forward as if dealing with a wounded dragon.

Hiccup rolled onto his back and promptly cried out as his rear met the ground. "You tried to strangle me to death! Ryker...Ryker would have killed me when he was done."

Viggo put on a confused expression. "Strangle you? No, darling. I should have explained it. It's a breathing excerise during sex, to heighten sensation. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I couldn't breath!"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I am. I meant for you to enjoy it."

The rider looked confused but that bit of defiance slipped away as he stared at Viggo with tear filled eyes.

"Ryker..." he whispered as if expecting the elder Grimborn to be some part of this twisted plot. He was but Viggo wasn't about to tell Hiccup that.

"I don't know. He must have been jealous," Viggo explain. He kept a soft purr to his voice. "I was told he went rogue and killed the guards outside this tent, that they were fighting over who got to have you first. I guess my brother won. When I came in he had you in his arms and pounding into your limp body. I don't know for how long and I'm afraid I don't know what he would have done to you once he finished had I not returned when I did."

"There was another," Hiccup whispered.

Viggo nodded. "I killed him already."

"But not Ryker."

"Ryker is my brother. I couldn't simply kill him with causing a mutiny. But if he ever lays a hand on you again, he'll lose it as well as the body part he was thinking with at the time." He kept his face neutral as Hiccup pondered his words. "Please, Hiccup. Let me take care of you wounds. What they did to you most likely tore you inside. All I want is to make sure you're alright." He held out his hand. "Please."

Hiccup stared at his hand for a long time, his entire body shaking with fatigue and pain, until finally he reached out and took the Hunter's hand. Viggo leaned forward and very gently picked him up in his arms bridal style. He didn't take him to the bed. Instead, he sat down in his thrown with Hiccup across his lap and called for one of the servants that were cleaning up the mess outside. He ordered a large tub to be brought in, hot water to fill It, and fresh bedding and towels.

It was time to make Hiccup understand how much safer he was with him instead of in a cell where any Hunter could have their way with him. It was time to truly make Hiccup his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The water seemed unbearably hot but good at the same time. Hiccup probably would have enjoyed it more if he were the only one in the tube, but Viggo had stripped down and climbed in along with him and Hiccup was now sitting between the man's legs. Or more precisely, leaning back against him and trying to keep pressure off his tender rear. He had tried leaning forward at first but Viggo would have none of that and Hiccup was too tired and sore to fight him on the matter. All he hoped was to not be raped again, but there was no way he could stop the Hunter or his men if it happened. He wanted to yell and scream at the injustice of it but that would only mean being hurt more and possibly used by even more men and that scared him more than he wanted to admit. But Viggo made no attempt to fuck him, instead he slowly ran a rag over his body, washing him gently as he whispered in his ear.

"You're going to have some bruising," the man noted as he washed one of Hiccup's wrists. "The bracers protected you from most of Ryker's onslaught but the drug at the underside."

"Not deep enough," Hiccup murmured. He sort wished Ryker had simply slit his wrists instead. He was surprised he had no broken bones, not even a sprain with how hard the elder Grimborn had gone on him. Ryker had pretty much turned him into a rag doll.

"Nonsense," Viggo soothed. 

He leaned forward a little and brought the injured wrist to his lips and kissed the inside of it. He did the same with the left one only this time he ran his tongue over the bruise as well. It sent a strange tingle through Hiccup's groin but he didn't away. When he was done, Viggo settled back and resumed washing Hiccup's body.

"Death should be the last thing you want, my dear," Viggo continued, his voice silky and smooth. "Yes, you've had a few very trying days. You've lost someone very dear to you as well as your virginity, and probably not in the manner you were expecting. However, you're still here. You're still alive and have hold of your senses. It takes a strong person to handle such things with the grace you have."

Hiccup said nothing. He didn't feel strong. If he was strong he would have escaped. He would have made the jump and taken Ryker with him rather than become his cock sleeve.

"He would have killed me if you didn't show up when you did," he managed. 

He stared at the fired across the room, unable to shake the feeling of Ryker tearing into him. Viggo had cleaned him down there but he was tender and his legs still shook. Sitting was hard enough but he doubted he would be standing or walking for a while if he ever managed to get his prosthetic back again.

"I apologize for my brother," Viggo replied as he dipped the rag back in the water. "He has a long of anger lingering over how many times you and your friends have interfered with our business. We lost a lot of good clients which means we aren't making the money use normally would. He took that out on you and your dragon. He used to killing those that get in our way not ransomming them back to their tribe in order to secure a peace treaty and trade pack."

Hiccup turned slightly to look at him. "What sort of trade deal? We won't won't give you our dragons."

Viggo smiled serenely at him. "I'm not asking for them. What I want is far more valuable to me." He stroked Hiccup's cheek. "However securing it is more difficult than I first imagined."

Hiccup stared at him in confusion. What could Viggo possibly want from Berk that was so valuable? Berk wasn't rich. They only treasure they had was buried deep underground and even Hiccup had a hard time getting to it. No one even knew it was there except him and Toothless. And if Viggo was talking about him - which may be the case given the way the man was staring at him so intently - he already had him so why would he need a peace treaty or a trade deal when he was intending to ransom him to his people.

Sometimes he thought Viggo was crazier than Dagur, and that was saying a lot given Dagur's history.

"Lean your head back," Viggo instructed as he scooped water in a small wooden bowl as Hiccup did as he was told. He hummed in approval as he poured the water over his head.

It felt weird having someone bath him. Hiccup vaguely remembered his father doing it when it was young. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. If anything it felt sort of nice. Viggo's hands were large and while they had hurt him many times now, they also worked through his hair, washing and scrubbing sweat, dirt and grime away that had collected from the near constant rapes. Viggo was surprisingly gentle. He wet Hiccup's hair then lathered it with a sweet smelling soap, the same he used to wash the rest him. It felt good and Hiccup began to relax. His eyes drifted close as Viggo rinsed the soap out of his hair. 

When the water began to cool, Viggo lifted Hiccup out of the tub and carried him to the bed. Fear hit Hiccup like a punch in the stomach. He was about to be raped again and he didn't want to be. His insides hurt. His stomach was knotted. He thought he was going to be sick.

Instead, Viggo wrapped him in a thick wool towel and began drying him. When that was gone, he began dressing Hiccup in a thin white tunic and trousers, both strangely Hiccup's size. Everything was white now. Each fur and blanket that adorned the bed had been replaced with pure white ones. Hiccup had paid them little attention at first, thinking them odd for the number of times he had bled during sex. He was no longer a virgin either so white seemed a little redundant. Nonetheless Viggo took some sort of pleasure in surrounding Hiccup in white while he himself dressed in his usual black.

"You should sleep," Viggo said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You didn't get much rest before Ryker attacked you."

"I'm fine," Hiccup lied. 

He was actually afraid to sleep. He was afraid what he would wake up to. He chewed his lower lip. He shuffled back on the bed until he was sitting. A muffled moan escaped him at the pain this brought to his backside but it was better than laying down. He looked away as Viggo closed the space between them. The warm touch of fingers to his cheek made bile raise in his throat.

"You're not fine, darling," Viggo told him in a voice that sounded very close to caring but was nothing more than a mockery. "You're still in shock. You're coming out of it but it will take time."

Hiccup nodded. That made sense. He was cold now that he was out of the water. Not even the heat from the hearth was enough to keep him warm. He hugged himself but there was no avoiding Viggo's hold on his chin as he was forced to meet the man's gaze.

"You need to trust me, Hiccup," Viggo purred. His thumb began rubbing soothing circles over Hiccup's left cheekbone. "I have no interest in hurting you. I never did. All I want is a partner."

Confusion filled Hiccup and he opened his mouth to comment but Viggo beat him to it.

"You're a brilliant young man, surely you understand that the partner I want is not merely a business one but also a lover; someone who shares my particular sexual appetites."

"But I..."

"You're learning," Viggo finished for him. "And you're doing wonderfully. If Ryker had not attacked you we would be much further along. I had so many things planned for us tonight. The orgasm you would have had would have been the best yet." He gave a dramatic sigh. "But that will have to wait. All you would feel is agony if we try anything."

Hiccup said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't being forced to have sex was wonderful in any way, but what Ryker did was far worse. It had happened only once but somehow it was hurt far worse than anything Viggo had done to him.

"I want to go home," he said without thinking.

"Soon, sweetheart. You're and friends are on their way," Viggo said softly, a small smile tugging his lips. "But we still have a lot of work to do."

There was no arguing with Viggo. But there was now a new pressing matter that Hiccup found himself dealing with. "I'm hungry," he said softly, afraid that expressing his needs may get him in trouble. He met the man's gaze. "I don't remember when I last ate."

Viggo nodded in understanding. "It's been several hours."

He patted Hiccup's knee then stood. Hiccup watched as he left the room for a moment. There was a moment of loud voices, one Hiccup didn't recognize, and then Viggo was returning.

"I have someone preparing us a meal," he informed Hiccup as he sat back down. He handed the youth a freshly picked apple. "Perhaps this can hold you over until it's ready."

Hiccup hesitated a moment, worrying it may be poisoned, but his hunger won out and he bit into the bright green fruit. It was juicy. Not overly sweet but rather tart. It was refreshing and Hiccup began eating in earnest. It felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. Viggo watched him intently. It was uncomfortable but Hiccup found himself staring right back at the man as he ate. When he was done, Viggo took the core from him.

"How about we talk while we wait?" Viggo suggested. He deposited the core on the table then sat back down. He smiled brightly at Hiccup as he touched his stump. "Tell me about this."

Hiccup's furrowed. He was sure they had already discussed it but he wasn't sure. But if it kept people from touching him then he was willing to talk about anything that didn't involve sex. He told him about the Red Death and how his father had been hunting it for decades and how it had taken him and his friends to rescue their tribe and how he and Toothless had worked together to take down the massive dragon. He choked up a little as he talked about Toothless. His hands shook slightly as he tried not to think of the blood that had seeped under the door of his cell. He focused on the happy memories instead.

"Why did you and your friends have to save Toothless from your father first?" Viggo asked, listening intently. "Why wasn't Toothless with with you?"

The rider fell silent for a moment. "Because I wasn't allowed to have him. I ended up being disowned and he took Toothless because only a dragon can find the nest."

Viggo nodded in understanding. "So you convinced your friends to become riders and help you save your tribe."

Hiccup nodded.

"That was very brave of you. They must have loved you very much to trust you like that."

His face fell. "Not so much back then. Most of them probably even hated me. I think it was the adventure more than anything that made them help. That and Astrid threatening to kill them."

Viggo was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "It's hard when you're different. People don't understand you. They shun you. And then when you do something great they're all over you."

Hiccup looked away. That hit too close to home. Hiccup remembered all too clearly how his friends used to not be his friends and how they would ignore him or tease him until Toothless came around. It happened again shortly after the war with the dragons when they were getting used to having their own dragon companions, until the academy opened, and then again after the Berserker war when they no longer knew what to do with themselves. They were all more respectful of each other but not nearly as close as they had become on Dragon's Edge. They were like family now...most of the time. But sometimes his mind lingered on the past and it hurt.

"How could a father disown such an amazing young man?" Viggo mused. He moved even closer and cupped Hiccup's cheek.

"It was a long time ago," Hiccup argued, but he didn't pull away. "We moved past it. I'm still his heir."

"But the sting of his betrayal will always be there," Viggo pressed. "One betrayal can easily lead to another. I would never disown my child if I had one. You were so young. And if you hadn't befriended that dragon, your people would still be at war and all those people with your father would have been killed. Then who would lead if you were disowned?"

"I don't know."

"At least he came to his senses in time. I can't imagine what you must have been going through. To have a father turn on you and people who only became your friends because you could tame dragons." Viggo shook his head. "It's why I don't bother keeping people close to me. Everyone has their use and once that is done they're no longer needed. That's how they treat you."

Hiccup raised his head. He didn't want to think of things that way. He hoped his friends didn't see him that way. There were days when he still felt far from them. He could never quite understand the twins even though he enjoyed being with them. Snotlout still challenged him and he suspected that would continue even after he became chief. Fishlegs was the one who understood him best, and he was the same with him. Astrid...he had been in love with her before he even knew what girls were, but they were still worlds apart when it came to ideology. She was a warrior to her core while he was more peaceful. She was still training him to fight while he taught her everything he learned about being a diplomat. In the end, Hiccup still felt more comfortable surrounded by dragons than people, even if they were his family and friends. It made him question them even though he didn't want to. 

"I don't want to talk about them anymore," he said as he picked at the soft fabric of his new trousers. "Or dragons," he added quickly.

"Alright," Viggo agreed. "Tell me about yourself. I know you can speak several languages but other than working with dragons, what do you like to do? What did you do before Toothless?"

Hiccup made a face. "Other than constantly getting in trouble for causing mischief?" He shrugged. "I worked in the forge assisting Gobber."

"Gobber is your blacksmith?"

"Yeah, he's like a second dad. He's been taking care of me since my mom went missing. He's my Dad's best friend. He taught me everything I know about building weapons and working with metal and leather."

Why was he being so open? Nothing he was telling Viggo was of any real importance. They were mainly personal but it still felt wrong telling Viggo these things, just as they had the first time Viggo started asking questions. Hiccup decided it was time to stop. He was tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after Ryker attacked him.

When dinner arrived, Viggo had his men move the table next to the bed so that Hiccup didn't have to move. But rather than move his large chair over as well, Viggo sat next to Hiccup. And maybe to add a little insult to injury - or because Hiccup's hands were shaking too much to handle a spoon let alone any other utensil - the man fed him. It Hiccup felt like a small child while being bathed it was nothing compared to having someone feed him. There was a lot of eye contact and he really wished he could hide at that very moment. He didn't like the way Viggo looked at him. There was hunger in his gaze but it was calculating, sizing Hiccup up and looking for weaknesses that weren't already exploited. It frightened him because he had no idea how to stop Viggo or if he even wanted to. That scared him the most.

There must have been something in the food or perhaps the wine. Or it could have been the shook finally seeping away and exhaustion taking hold of him. His eyes felt heavy and he found himself leaning back against the headboard as he sipped at the wine. He didn't want to fall asleep but there was no stopping it.

"You drugged me," he murmured, stating a fact without any anger. He was too tired to be angry.

"You need rest, my dear," Viggo answered as he took the chalice from him. "I won't leave you. No one would dare attack you again."

But that didn't stop Viggo from raping him, Hiccup wanted to point out. Not that it mattered, Viggo had made it clear that Hiccup now belonged to him. 

The man pressed his lips against Hiccup's. It was a slow and gentle kiss filled with more passion than he ever felt before. Hiccup placed his hands on the man's chest but he didn't push him away. He felt weak and light headed and if Viggo wasn't holding him he would have fell back in the bed as consciousness slipped away. All he remembered was the taste of wine that clung to Viggo's breath before he was plunged into a dreamless darkness.

Viggo laid Hiccup back on the bed. White look good on Hiccup. The surrounding furs only accentuated the innocence within the youth. He positively looked like an angel. Viggo traced his fingers along Hiccup's jaw and over his throat. He wished they had more time but it wouldn't be long before Stoick and the rider arrived. He needed Hiccup under his control by then. The boy was broken, he wouldn't fight anymore, but to get what he wanted, Viggo needed Hiccup to be dependent on him and crave him. He needed Hiccup to be willing to drop everything and come when summoned. He wanted Hiccup to beg for his touch.

There was only one sure way to speed the process along. 

He took a syringe out of his pocket. It was filled will a concentrated aphrodisiac. Another was filled with a drug that would keep Hiccup asleep. As much as Viggo enjoyed fucking his new pet this would be best handled while while he was unconscious. A broken mind needed only a little nudge in the right direction, or at least properly stimulated.

He injected the first drug into Hiccup's neck and waited until it took full effect and Hiccup's breathing deepened with sleep. Then he injected the second into his the side of his groin. There were three more vials of the aphrodisiac which he planned on injecting into the rider throughout the night. Mixed with a few well placed toys, Hiccup would be so desperate for his touch that he would be begging to be fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Dagur had been watching the skies for weeks, hoping beyond hope for a flash of silver.  At this point he would be happy with a flash of black.  He wanted to find Heather but he had become lonely.  All his men were back on Berserk Island while he tired to find himself.  He was alone.  It hadn't bothered him on the island but now that he and Hiccup were working toward a friendship, he really wanted his brother by his side, even if only for a few hours.  Even that Gustav kid would be a welcomed sight.  For now he just sailed aimlessly, hoping to find his sister, praying that Hiccup would not forget his change of heart.  But neither had appeared and depression began to worm it's way into his heart.

So when a flash of color suddenly appeared he was a little taken back.

"Dragon Riders," he breathed in surprise.  He tied down the steering wheel and began waving his arms as he whistled as loud as he could to get their attention.  There was the flicker of silver amongst the dragons riders.  Heather was with them.

His surprise turned to worry as they neared.  He recognized each rider and dragon, including Stoick and the old lady that rode a Gronkle.  What he didn't see was Hiccup and Toothless.

He forgot everything else as fear knotted his stomach.  There wasn't very much that made his blood run cold but after almost losing Hiccup to the Hunters once, he wasn't ready to lose him again.  He hurried to Stoick, ignoring Astrid and even Heather as they drew their weapons.

"Where are they?  Where's Hiccup and Toothless?" he asked.

He stepped back when the much larger chief drew his battle axe and pointed it at him.

"I was going to ask you the same," Stoick answered, his voice cold.

Dagur was confused for a moment, not understanding why they were still treating him as an enemy.  Then it hit him.  Hiccup hadn't told anyone what happened.  He wasn't sure why.  Did the Hunters capture him and his Nightfury again?

"Don't tell me he went after Viggo again?" he asked, as if it was a common occurrence he had to deal with.  "I warned him what obsessive behavior would do.  Hello, did he learn nothing from dealing with me all these years."  He threw up his hands in exasperation.  "I mean, yeah, I had issues, but I would have thought almost being branded and losing Toothless the last time would have smarten him up.  Hel, even I walked away from the Hunters after Viggo ordered me to kill my own sister.  There are some things you just don't do, especially to family."

It was Stoick's turn to look confused.

"Oh yeah, this coming from the father killer," Heather snapped as she held her axe in both hands, as if ready to take his head.

Astrid held a hand up to stop the raven haired girl.  "Wait, when did you talk to Hiccup?"

"A few weeks ago," Dagur answered as he turned toward her.  He gave Heather a small sad frown, unsure how to address the situation with their father.  "He and Toothless were shot down on the island I had decided to exile myself on while I tried figuring a few things out.  I guess they were on a solo mission.  The Hunters chased after them and Hiccup and I teamed up to protect Toothless."

"You guys teamed up?" Fishlegs asked in disbelief.  "To protect Toothless?"

"Wow, that's crazier than the usual Dagur," Ruffnut added.

"Is this Dagur or an imposter?" Tuffnut countered.

"Hard to say, bro, hard to say."

Dagur raised a brow at the twins then shook his head and turned back to Stoick.  "Look, I don't know what's going on, but if my brother's in trouble then I want to help.  I don't like Viggo and I certainly don't trust him anywhere near Hiccup.  Not after what he did to Heather."

Heather's face paled.  "How much of that do you know?" she demanded but her voice held little heat.

He glanced at her with a look that made her step back.  "Enough that if I had known it at the time I would have killed him before making my exit."

"Are we missing something?" Snotlout asked, looking back and forth between the Berserker siblings.  "I feel like we're missing something."

"It's nothing," Heather said quickly.  She gave Dagur a hard look before stowing away her axe.

"Dagur, I need to know everything you know about the Hunters and the Grimborn brothers," Stoick said as he climbed down from Skullcrusher.  "Viggo has Hiccup.  I need to know what to expect when we get him back."

Dagur nodded eagerly.  He wasn't one for teaming up, and Stoick had no reason to trust him, but he would do anything to help the riders save Hiccup.

. . .

Ryker had a two block headache.  He held a block of ice in either hand and placed them against either side of his head.  He felt like he had the mother of all hangovers.  He couldn't remember the last time that ever happened and he could barely recall what had happened earlier that day.  The other Hunters were giving him a wide berth.  He did remember Hiccup's attempted escape and the boy's claim that several of the guards wanted to rape him.  He even remembered one of his own men touching the rider and the others joking about having a go at Hiccup.  He also remembered killing those same fools before Viggo returned to his camp, but everything after that was muddled.  There were flashes, the feel of warm skin, the sound of panting and cries, the sight of big tear filled green eyes staring at him pleadingly, but there was no context to put with it.  It was all jumbled together.

"How are you feeling?" Lars the Second asked as he sat at the table across from his cousin.

"Like I head bunted a Rumblehorn," Ryker grumbled.  He winced at the sound of his own voice.

"Yeah well taking down five men will do that," Lars agreed with a nod.  He sat back to nurse his mead.  "Of course, if you told them the kid was yours first they probably would have backed off."

Ryker opened one eye and stared at him.  "What are you talking about?"

"The rider?  I was gone like thirty minutes before he was screaming at the top of his lungs.  I thought someone was giving him a beating when you came stumbling out of the woods with you skivvies around your knees and a hard-on.  Didn't take much to figure out what happened."  Lars frown at his drink.  "You killed five of our men just to get a piece of ass.  I hope it was worth it."

Ryker was lost.  "What?"

His cousin laughed.  "You went straight to your tent, jerked off for a while, then passed out."

"And you would know this how?"

"Because I was the one who ended up checking on you."  Lars studied him for several minutes.  "You don't remember, do you?"

Ryker shook his head then winced as bile rose in his throat.  "The last thing I remember was Viggo coming back.  We talked for a few minutes and then everything after that is a blur."  But he tried.  He tried to remember.  Viggo had offered him a reward.  He had declined then...  "I'm going to kill him," he finally snapped.  

He didn't remember much but he was sure that was somehow Viggo's fault.  He would corner his brother but at that moment his head hurt too much and nausea clouded his senses.  If he moved from where he was seated he would either collapse or vomit and neither one felt very good at that moment.  He would have to deal with Viggo as soon as he got his senses together..

. . .

Viggo watched Hiccup carefully as the rider slept.  Even with the drugs running through his system, the young was in a deep and hopefully peaceful sleep.  It was likely to be the only full sleep he would get for the next few days.  Hiccup may be broken but no completely.  Not yet.  There was still a spark within him.  Viggo had seen it in his eyes when they were talking.

He injected to second vial into Hiccup's inner thigh.  The rider whimpered in his sleep but didn't stir.  His body, however, reacted beautifully to the aphrodisiac.  It was tight and aroused, his manhood standing at full attention and begging to be touched.  Viggo was tempted to touch it, perhaps even put something in it, but he left it alone.  He wanted Hiccup aroused and begging for him when he awoke and right he wasn't quite there.

He ran his fingers over Hiccup's spine.  The white fabric suited the young prince.  It made his freckles stand out more, giving him such and innocent and fragile appearance.  If only his riders could see him now, or better yet, watch as he rode a new kind of dragon.

Viggo pulled his hand away.  There was plenty of time for that.  He left Hiccup and stepped outside to where new guards awaited.  These men would not dare touch Hiccup; the warning of what would become of them hung from the nearby trees and stood on spikes around the tent.

"I want the Nightfury moved out of the dragon pens and to a solo facility," he ordered.

The men looked at him in confusion.  

"Sir?" one dared to ask.

"You heard me," Viggo said calmly.  "I want him away from the other dragons, secured and guarded on this side of the island."

"But I thought..." the second began.

"No one pays you to think.  Do it now or you can join them."  Viggo absently gestured toward one of the decapitated heads.  "I'm sure Ryker is in a mood to not think twice of which of you to start with."

They didn't need to be told a second time.  Both rushed off to do his bidding.  Viggo rolled his eyes in irritation as he went back inside.  Good help was becoming increasingly hard to find, but he didn't mind using Ryker to strike fear in the hearts of their men.  Ryker was not only his brother but his right hand.  He would kill upon command if need be and break a person in his own unique way.  They didn't necessarily agree on one another's tactics but Viggo didn't care as long as the job got done.  

Drugging Ryker and having him rape Hiccup was one of them, a necessary evil to break the boy and insure he didn't escape again.  He didn't need Ryker to tell him about that; Lars had done so when they ran into each other.  His cousin had told him everything in a rush, including how Hiccup had told Ryker about the guards wanting to rape him - something Viggo had considered allowing in order to break the rider.  Ryker murdering them had not been part of the plan but it all worked out in the end.  The rest of the Hunters would keep their distance and Hiccup was now rightfully terrified of the elder Grimborn.  And while Ryker may not be happy with his role in breaking the Berkian heir, he did like the idea of the rider being terrified of him.  Viggo could manipulate that fear and use Ryker as his enforcer to keep Hiccup in line.  It was crude but effective. 

But as effective as that fear was, he didn't want Hiccup fearing him.  He wanted Hiccup to want him, to rely on him for his safety, to NEED him in every way a man needed another person.  Of course this meant establishing a strong bond that went beyond sexual, and that wasn't necessarily something Viggo was good at.  Oh he could turn the young man into a sex slave and gain control of Berk by killing off Stoick and the riders once they arrived.  Hel, if he did it right in front of Hiccup it would break him completely and Viggo would rule all of Berk with Hiccup on his lap.  But that wasn't what Viggo wanted.  He liked the way Hiccup challenged him and kept him on his toes.  Not only that but the rider could prove to be a great asset.  With the multiple languages he spoke, his skill with dragons, and sheer intellect, he could strengthen Viggo's hold and increase it's reach.  Berk had allies through out the Archipelago, allies that Hiccup could convince to join with Viggo.  With enough of them banded together they could move east and take hold of the territory to the east that was presently under the command of one of his buyers; a loathsome warlord that Viggo much rather not associate with but was perhaps one of his best buyers.

A soft whimper came from the bed. Upon inspection, Viggo could see the young man in the throes of a nightmare. The rider had rolled into a small ball as if to hide himself even in sleep and he was talking in a hushed tone, begging for his torment to stop. Viggo watched him with a level of amusement as Hiccup stretched and rolled onto his other side, unable to find comfort in his curled up position. And it was no wonder; the drug had taken full effect and he now had a hard on and was sweating through his clothes as his body heated up with desire. Viggo let him suffer while he slowly undressed. Hiccup would soon learn that his only source of release would come from him. He would keep Hiccup hard and needy until he learned his place. Viggo would teach him. He was a patient man and every game had rules that must be learned before it could be fully enjoyed.

He let Hiccup struggle with his body's new needs. No matter how bad it got, Hiccup wouldn't wake up. The drugs racing through him would keep him trapped in a dream like world for hours more while his body heated and hardened with a raw primal need to be fucked. The longer it went one the more desperate he would become until it consumed both his unconscious and awake mind.

This went on for several long minutes while Viggo went about his work. He read reports and checked maps. Hiccup was a wonderful distraction but he still had a business to run. He would need to send Hunters to the east to deliver a shipment within the week.

He kept his focus on work until Hiccup was panting and whining and crying out in his sleep.

A smirk lit Viggo's face.

He stripped down to only his trousers before climbing in next to Hiccup. Almost immediately, Hiccup curled up against him, his erection pressing against Viggo's stomach. It was almost amusing the way the younger man began to rut against him, his body desperate for relief. Viggo let him. He enjoyed this desperation. The white fabric of Hiccup pajamas were already clinging to his sweaty body. He stroked Hiccup's arm and back, encouraging him, coaxing him through it with all the naughty things he wanted to see Hiccup do. The rider may be unconscious but the subconscious would soak in his words and ponder them long after he regained consciousness once more.

"That's right, love," Viggo purred as he guided Hiccup's hand into his trousers. "Touch it. Don't be afraid to explore your body or mine. You want this, Hiccup. You want me and only me. Only I can give you what your body so desperately desires." 

He smiled as Hiccup began pumping his own length. He pressed a kiss to the rider's ear as he pulled Hiccup's hand away from his hard dick and placed it inside his own trousers where it wrapped around his cock. Those long callused fingers were thin but fit perfectly, as if Hiccup had been made for him. While Hiccup unconsciously jerked him off, Viggo returned the favor by stroking Hiccup's cock. The youth groaned at the touch, one far more experienced than his own hand.

"I can teach you so much, my dear. Every position ever imagined," Viggo purred, imagining Hiccup on his knees before him, hungrily taking cock down his throat. But Viggo wanted more than sex, more than a play thing. "I can teach you the secrets of the Dragon Eye and show you the world outside what you all ready know."

Hiccup murmured something in response, his hand stilled for a moment then slowly resumed stroking Viggo.

"You were made for me, Hiccup. The gods brought us together for this very reason, and we can not deny them," he continued, playing on whatever fear of the gods Hiccup may have. If he had none it mattered not, Viggo knew how to twist the mind to his will either way. "I will give you what your heart most desires, all I want in exchange is you by my side."

As if to prove this, he pulled away from Hiccup and shimmied down until he was nestled between Hiccup's legs. He carefully pulled Hiccup's trousers down, but only enough to free his throbbing cock. It wouldn't take much to make him cum, but Viggo decided to thoroughly enjoy himself.

He stroked Hiccup's taunt belly and hips as he pressed his lips to the head of Hiccup's cock. Precum already coated it. Viggo took his time as he licked it, as if savoring a rare treat, and Hiccup was a rare delicacy indeed. Even unconscious, his hands went to Viggo's head. Long fingers tugged at the short strains of Viggo's hair, but he neither pulled or pushed at the older man, just gripped his hair as if unsure what to do. The slight pain only aroused Viggo more as he imagined Hiccup one day soon begging for what he was doing. He licked the underside of Hiccup's length, enjoying the saltiness of it and making mental notes of foods that would sweeten the taste. He nipped at the vien before sucking on it, the suction hard as he worked to make a mark that not even Hiccup would noticed. All the while Hiccup whimpered and moaned, his hips fighting to thrust upward in need of more. Viggo helps hips down as he worked on Hiccup's prick, teasing it until orgasm was within reach before pausing and waiting for Hiccup to calm down before continuing. He dragged it on for several long minutes before moving back up Hiccup's body. His young lover's cock was hard against his stomach as he pulled Hiccup's trousers down just a little more to free his ass.

Hiccup was absolutely whining with need. His hips jerked forward in the cool night air, wanting Viggo to continue touching him. It was a beautiful sight, one Viggo was sure to enjoy as he rolled Hiccup onto his side settled behind him. He coated his length and right hand fingers with oil then gently worked at Hiccup's rim. It didn't take much work; the young man was still pretty loose from earlier, and his body was relax in sleep even though he was aroused and needy. When he pushed his cock in it was with surprising ease and welcoming heat.

Hiccup gave a small hiss at the invasion, obviously still sore. Viggo let him adjust to his presence and gently caressed his hip and thigh.

"It's alright, darling," he breathed in Hiccup's ear. "This what you need; MY cock in your pretty little ass. You want this. You want me."

Hiccup hummed in response, his body relaxing and welcoming Viggo inside him.

"That's right, sweetheart, let me in."

He began thumbing Hiccup's nipples. They were pebble hard and sensitive to the touch. The rider whined as Viggo pinched and pulled them.

"You want this, Hiccup," Viggo repeated. "You want me to fuck you. You're begging for it."

"Please..." Hiccup whimpered in his sleep.

"Please what?"

"F...fuck me..."

Viggo chuckled. This was almost too easy. "No."

The youth whined and he pressed his body back against Viggo's, forcing the Hunter's cock deeper inside him.

"Please!"

Viggo's hand moved away from Hiccup's nipple to his mouth. "Only whores are fucked, Hiccup. You're not a whore. You're so much more than that. You're my lover. We make love, not fuck like some wild animals. That's what separates us from those beasts out there."

The tension in Hiccup's body slipped away with Viggo's words. He relaxed against Viggo, even snuggled against him a little. Viggo smiled as he stroked him. Hiccup was still hard but he was much more at ease. The Hunter kept to his word. He made love to Hiccup, slowly, gently, but also passionately as he told Hiccup all the things a young adult wanted to hear. He heaped praise on his young lover, told him how beautiful and smart he was, made promises he had no intent on keeping. With a rag in hand, he jerked Hiccup off, his hand moving in place with his hips as he thrust deep into the rider. Through it all, Hiccup remained in an subconscious state. When he came it was with a happy sigh. 

Viggo was careful not to cum in Hiccup even though he wanted to very much. He pulled out as Hiccup slipped into an even deeper sleep and finished in the rag he had used on the rider. Then he tidied them both up, tucked Hiccup back under the furs and burned the cloth. He injected the last bit of arphrodiac into the large vein on Hiccup's neck before finally deciding to get some rest himself. Hiccup wake up needy and Viggo wanted to be well rested before their next round.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When Hiccup awoke to warmth surrounding him. Large arms circled him in a protective embrace and a warm chest cushioned his head. He didn't bother opening his eyes. He knew who it was and oddly enough, he wasn't afraid. He felt safe even though he knew he shouldn't.

A part of him demanded he get up and try to escape but another, a strange new side, assured him he was perfectly safe and this was where he wanted to be. It was confusing and his mind raced to understand even as his body pressed closer to the man. His eyes drifted close again as sleep tugged at him. His whole body felt numb. There was a deep ache inside him that felt as if it was sending a tingling throughout his body. It made him fidgety and tried to stay still. He didn't want to wake Viggo. Thor only knew what the man would do to him the moment he woke up. It sent a strange thrill through Hiccup, and that was more terrifying than the thought of being raped again. That tingling turned to arousal. Hiccup's heart raced in confusion. This wasn't happening. Why was this happening? He needed to get out of there.

It took more energy than he thought just to lift his head off Viggo's chest and he almost instantly regretted it as his swim swam and the whole room began to spin. And if that wasn't disconcerting enough, he had left a small pool of saliva on the man. Hiccup's cheeks flushed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and debated if he should clean the spot off Viggo. He hated when he drooled in his sleep but it happened when he slept on his stomach or side. At least none of his friends were there to tease him.

He decided against cleaning it. He didn't want to wake up Viggo. He was already confused and his body ached. He needed to get up and move. If wasn't as if he was going to escape. Last thing he wanted was Ryker or any of the Hunters finding him again. He had to bide his time until his father paid the ransom. He felt pathetic and weak for that. What would his father say if he saw him like this? What would he say if he found out he had been raped my countless men and that Toothless had been killed because of him? None of this would have happened if they had stayed on Berk instead of searching for dragons. His friends would never understand. They would turn against him.

A muffled sob escaped him. What was he thinking? They could never find out about this. He had to keep it a secret. It was going to bad enough that Toothless was dead, but if they found out what happened to him...that a part of him actually enjoyed it...they would never forgive him. He just had to endure until he was rescued and then pretend it never happened. He could do that. He was good at pretending he was okay.

Wiping at his eyes, he took a deep breath. The heat radiating from Viggo was suffocating. He needed to get out of bed and move around, he didn't care if that meant hoping on one foot or dragging himself along the floor. Thankfully, he didn't need to do either one. His prosthetic was close to the bed. He took a moment to wonder why Viggo would keep it out in the open with the risk of Hiccup trying to escape. Was the man that sure of himself and the skill of his men? Or maybe it was the fact that Hiccup no longer had a way off the island and they could hunt him down with ease. That sent a shiver down his back and any thoughts of even leaving the tent fizzled out, but that didn't stop him from strapping on his prosthetic.

He walked around the tent as quietly as he could. He didn't really care if Viggo woke up or not. He was thankful to have clothing on. 

He was surprised to find weapons withing reach. He would have thought Viggo to be smart enough to have locked them up. After all Hiccup was his prisoner and had been raped and abused countless times even if there was little evidence to prove it. Hiccup could easily pick up the Hunter's sword or any number of daggers and kill him in his sleep. Did Viggo have that much confidence in his skill? Did he really think he had broken Hiccup enough that the rider wouldn't attempt to kill him?

Hiccup ran his fingers over one jewel encrusted knife that lay on the table, as if it had been left there for Hiccup to find just as his prosthetic had been. He glanced toward the bed but Viggo hadn't moved and still appeared to be sleeping. All he had to do was slit the man's throat. It would be quick and then Hiccup could escape...

To where? He was trapped on this island and he had no clue where it was. There were Hunters all over the place and even if he managed to make it past them he would have to find a while dragon, tame it, and get off the island, provided therewas one large enough that the Hunters hadn't already caught. The real issue was making it past the Hunters. If he was caught again therewas no telling what they might do. He was likely to be passed around like some party favor and raped over and over again and whatever treaty Viggo had planned with Berk would be destroyed because Ryker would likely kill his father and friends. Killing Viggo meant risking all that and losing what little protection he had.

He really wished Toothless was with him.

He left the knife were itwasand glared at the gameboard that sat on one end. He had think like Viggo. This was all some game for him. He looked at everyone as if they were a pawn, everyone but him it would seem. Viggo saw him as some sort of toy to be played with. Was there way to use that to his advantage? Could he manipulate the manipulator?

A large hand grasped his hip and a warm body pressed against his back. Hiccup gave alittleyelp of surprise but didn't pull away. He couldn't, therewas no place to go, he was trapped between Viggo and the table. But the feel of the other man didn't send him in a panic or even trigger afight or flight response. If anything, it sent a thrill racing through him and he gave an open mouth moan as lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

"Not planning to kill me, are you?" Viggo asked in a low rumble that caused things deep inside Hiccup to twist with sudden desire.

"Maybe," Hiccup breathed, subconsciously tilted his head to one side so Viggo had access to his neck. 

The older man nipped at the side before pressing an open mouth kiss to kiss. Hiccup's heart began to race. Why did that feel so good?

Viggo slid his hand up Hiccup's hip and over his stomach then gently pushed until they were flush together. Hiccup could feel his hardness press against the small of his back. The sheer size of it always took his breath away. 

His body was buzzing now. It echoed through his ears and ran straight to his toes. His length swelled impossibly hard with a need he never felt before. He thought for sure he would lose his mind when Viggo rubbed his right nipple.

"You need to eat," Viggo whispered in his ear in such a seductive way that Hiccup could only nod, ready to drop to his knees and give head.

And then Viggo was gone. He simply walked away and went to the other side of the table. Hiccup blinked in utter confusion, his body hard and needy and desire drumming through him uncontrollably. Viggo seemed oblivious to it as he sat down. A moment later servants were entering the tent with breakfast. Hiccup could only stare as the food was placed between them.

"Hiccup, sit," Viggo said sweetly.

Hiccup did as he was told without question. They are in silence and when they were done the plates were cleared but Viggo didn't touch him again. In fact, they barely spoke most of the morning. Viggo began doing paperwork while Hiccup silently watched. He should have felt grateful, after all he wasn't being forced into sex, but Hiccup couldn't help the way his body was acting. He felt lightheaded and needy and everytime he tried to focus on something else he found himself staring at Viggo.

He had never really studied another man before, not unless he was drawing them like he did when he was a kid. He had all sorts of drawings of his father and Gobber and even his friends, but Viggo was unlike any of them and Hiccup was at a loss on how to describe the man. He tilted his head as he stared at Viggo's face. He was handsome, Hiccup guessed. He wasn't scruffy like most of the men Hiccup dealt with. Appearance seemed to.mean a lot to him, which was understandable if you're a chief as well as a business man. He had a strong jaw and full lips. His goatee was well trimmed and itwasevident thatheshaved every morning - something he had done shortly after breakfast - his hair was too short in Hiccup's opinion but that may have been because he was used to men with longer hair. His body was tone and muscular, similar in build to Ryker's - a chill ran through Hiccup at the thought of the elder Grimborn - but smaller. It was only a few inches in height and his chest wasn't quite as wide, and hips a little narrower, but it was a definite difference. Hiccup's mind delve into the memory of when Viggo made love to him, slow and deep. It wasn't like all the other times when it had hurt. It wasn't like when Ryker and his Hunters raped him.

He shook his head. They were enemies, he shouldn't be thinking of Viggo is such a way. But the harder he tried not to think of Viggo the more he found himself staring at the man and imagining them together in bed.

Gods, he was pathetic. He needed something to distract him but there was nothing but that silly board game. There were a few books but they all looked like logs and he highly doubted Viggo would agree to him reading them. He tried pacing, but that only earned him another "sit" from Viggo. He tinkered with his prosthetic, but Viggo didn't like the dirt that it cause as he tried to clean the spring. So Hiccup was forced to either sit and wait in silence or lay back down, and Hiccup was tired of being in bed. He choose to sit and that put him right back into staring at Viggo and his mind wandering into places it had never delved before.

He felt hot. The clothes he was wearing were light and loose but they felt too confining. Was he sweating? He felt like he was sweating. He stared at Viggo's lips, watching as they twitched, sometimes into a small smile or dipping into a frown. He couldn't believe those same lips had been wrapped around his prick only a day or two before. Was it only two days since his capture. He wasn't sure. Time seemed to have lost all meaning since he was first fucked.

The longer he watched Viggo the more aroused he became. Was Viggo ignoring him just to arouse him? Was this some sort of new trick? Heat pooled in his groin as his length swelled once more. He ran his over his lower lip as Viggo worried his own.

"You have to wait until I'm done, my dear," Viggo said smoothly, not even looking up from his work.

A whine escaped Hiccup. He didn't mean to,he wasn't even sure why it happened. All he knew was he was hot. He body didn't feel like his own. He needed something. He was desperate for it.

Viggo sighed. It was a small annoyed sound, as if Hiccupwas distracting him from something very important. He put his quill down and stood.

"You truly are a needy little thing," he said with a shake of his head.

Hiccup wasn't sure how to answer that. He wasn't normally like this. He didn't understand why. All he knew was that his body wanted something he couldn't give it. He stared up at Viggo as the man neared him, strong, powerful and still only in his trousers. Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat. He needed some water.

"I don't have time to take care of your needs right now, love," Viggo said gently.

"I..." Hiccup stumbled to find the words. His body and mind were at odds and he couldn't think straight. "I'm okay...just a little light headed."

"I promise to make love to you as soon as I'm done."

"Done?" Hiccup didn't think he could wait that long. His body felt as if it might explode.

"A few more hours."

"Hours?" He'd die if he had to wait that long.

The man seemed to take pity on him but rather than near him or even touch him, Viggo left him to go to the back of the tent. He came back several moments later with a small ornate box that he placed on the table before Hiccup. He nodded for Hiccup to open the box. Confusion hit the rider for the umpteenth time that morning when he found several strings of beads of various sizes and makes as well as a of leather lined with fur straps. There were also a few metal rods, but he choose to ignore them.

"Which set do you like?" Viggo asked. "The pearls match your outfit. Each one individually chosen to make the perfect sound."

Hiccup wasn't sure what a sound was but Viggo wasn't lying. Each bead was the purest white and perfectly round with no chips, not even where the hole was drilled to allow for the leather strap to connect them. The only thing off was how large they became at one end...almost the size of the top of his thumb. There was a second even larger set that was maybe half the length. It was obvious they went together, much as the metal set and the glass set did.

"What are they for?" he asked.

"They'll help you control your erection until I'm done," Viggo explained.

It sounded pretty simple alrhoughHiccup had no idea how they were supposed to work. Beads didn't seem ideal. What was he supposed to do, wear them?

He raised a suspicious brow as Viggo opened a jar of oil. "The pearls?" Viggo suggested again.

The rider shrugged. "I guess."

Viggo hummed approvingly. "They will look perfect."

It was definitely a day for confusion. Hiccup watched in morbid fascination as Viggo dipped the thicker set beads in the oil first and left them there for a few moments. Then he had Hiccup stand and face the table. He pulled the trousers down to his thighs, bearing his freckled rear.

"Spread your legs and bend over. That's my boy. Now just relax," Viggo purred.

That was easier said than done. Where Hiccup had felt arousal moments ago, he now felt fear. He watched, almost transfixed as Viggo lifted the beads out of the oil.

"Wait! I changed my mind," he said quickly as he felt the first bead push against his rectum. He gasped as it slipped inside.

"Sh...these have already been inside you before," he assured as he pushed the second one inside. "Your body simply gobbles them up. Just relax and let your body enjoy them."

Viggo was right. Hiccup's body did seem to want them, even enjoyed being filled. He closed his eyes and tried to stay relaxed. The pressure was intense but it didn't take long and once the last bead was inside him, Hiccup let out a sigh. It felt strangely good to be filled.

"Now turn around," Viggo instructed.

Hiccup got a glance of the smaller beads being dipped in the oil. A giant flash of memory hit him, the sensation of something being pushed into his cock. He hadn't seen it happen but he instinctively knew where Viggo intended to shove them.

"No...no, no, no..." he stuttered as he looked at Viggo pleadingly.

Viggo's lips twitched into a smile. He placed an almost fatherly kiss to Hiccup's forehead. "Still so innocent," he breathed into the younger man's hair. The he shoved Hiccup back into the chair.

Hiccup gave a cry as he was forced to sit with the beads inside his ass. It both hurt and sent a shock of pleasure through him. He wasn't given much time to process it as Viggo stepped between his legs then knelt before him with the second string of beads in one hand. He placed Hiccup's knees over his shoulders, pulling him forward and causing the ones in his ass to rub in a way that made Hiccup's vision go white in sudden pleasure. His fear was momentarily forgotten as the older man began jerking him off.

For once Viggo wasn't monologuing or talking at all throughout the process, simply letting Hiccup feel as he stroked and twisted his hand over his length. Hiccup didn't even notice when the first bead was pushed in, his mind was already in a whirl of sensation. He felt the pressure but didn't clue in until the third or forth bead slipped in, each one larger than the last. Each time he tried to object Viggo would do something that rushed even more pleasure through him and clouded his senses until he was a moaning, whimpering mess, unsure if he was feeling pain or pleasure or both. Both sensations battled for dominance within him the more beads that were pushed into him. At one point it was so intense he thought he would explode. It rubbed his insides, pushing against the beads in his ass, separated by only a wall of muscle. Then they went further, deeper, until he felt a ping of pain in his bladder and more pressure than he ever had before. It felt as if he needed to pee but it was now blocked as he was stuffed even more.

"Please...please..." he begged, wanting Viggo to stop but unable to form the word. At the same time he didn't want it to stop. He wanted more even though his mind and body screamed otherwise.

Viggo hummed softly then playfully slapped the underside of Hiccup's stuffed cock, and then his swollen balls. Hiccup yelped at the sudden pain only for it to fade to pleasure as the Hunter stroked him and rubbed his thumb over the hidden beads.

"You make for a stunning sight, my dear," he soothed. He pulled Hiccup up to a standing position as he stood, and fixed the rider's trousers so that he was covered. "Now, all I want is for you to stay quiet for the next hour while I worked and then I'll remove them and make love to you just like you want."

Hiccup gapped at him in horror. "How do you expect me to do that with these thing in me?" he demanded. He gasped as Viggo rubbed his lower stomach, he hand teasing his hard and aching cock.

"I don't care how," Viggo said sternly, delivering another slap to Hiccup's stuffed cock. "You will remain quiet until I'm finished. Or do I need to leave again to get my work done?"

The mere thought of Viggo leaving him alone again made Hiccup panic. He had already been raped by Ryker and another Hunter once, as well as faced with a possible gang bang by the guards. If any of them were to walk in and discovery what had been shoved inside him then it was sure to be far worse. Being raped by two men at once was bad enough but four...perhaps more...no, he didn't want that. Viggo was the only protection he had.

"I'll keep quiet," he promised, his head falling.

Viggo nodded. "Good, now sit down and enjoy the giftI gave you. You should be thanking me. Those beads cost me a small fortune and were made specifically for you. I have gold ones being made as we speak."

Hiccup blinked and looked up. "Gold? Why..." 

But Viggo was already moving back to his chair. Hiccup sat down as well. It was hard to get comfortable. It didn't matter which way he tried to sit, the beads in his ass pressed against his prostate which was stuffed with the other set of beads causing a mix of pleasure and pain. None the less he tried to stay quiet. He tried placing his weight on one side of his rear, but that didn't help. He tried the other with the same result and a dirty look from Viggo, who had buried himself back in his work. Leaning forward resulted in too much pressure on his groin and the beads in his cock felt a thousand times larger than they actually were.

"Stop fidgeting and sit up straight," Viggo reprimanded, as if Hiccup was a small child and not a grown man. "Honestly, a young prince should be dignified at all times, regardless what is inside you."

Hiccup oped his mouth to object but had to swallow his words and Ryker suddenly stomped into the tent. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the elder Grimborn and he clenched at the arms of his chair in fear.

"We need to talk," Ryker said to Viggo without even a hint of greeting.

"I'm busy," Viggo answered without so much as looking up from the book he was writing in.

"Now," the elder insisted. He pointed refused to look at Hiccup. His large hands were clenched into fists.

Viggo gave him a sideways look. "If you're here in an attempt to have me forgive you for what you and your men did to Hiccup last night then you're wasting your time and mine. I should have you executed," he answered, his voice even and calm but with a hint of a threat.

Surprise filled Ryker and he actually took a step back as Viggo stood. "I..."

"Let your hatred against the Dragon Riders get the best of you, I know, but Hiccup is MY guest. No further harm will come to him." Viggo took a step toward him. "And make sure your men understand this as well. The next person who so much as look at him wrong will be beheaded and hung from the trees...just like the guards you murdered yesterday. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Ryker's face drained of all color. "Viggo..." he tried but swallowed the name as his brother moved closer to him.

"We can not afford a war, Ryker," the younger brother pressed on. "A truce with Berk is needed to continue business. Moving our operation will cost funds we do not have. Your actions, the death of the Nightfury, all of it could have destroyed any possible peace talks. If Stoick learns of what you did he will have your head."

"Me?" Ryker snapped back, but it came out softer than anticipated, as if he didn't quite understand what he had done. "What about...?"

Viggo cut him off mid sentence. "Our relationship is mutual. It will be up to Hiccup if he wishes his father to know."

If anything, Ryker looked more confused. "He's young enough to be your son!"

Viggo's eyes narrowed. "That didn't stop you last night."

Ryker glared back at him. There was silence for several long minutes before Ryker finally gave a huff of defeat. "I thought you should know the riders were spotted two days north of here. They're with Dagur on one of our lost ships."

A small grin lit Viggo's face. "Looks like your 'young' lover has decided to come home."

Dagur was four years older than Hiccup, approximately the same age difference that was between Ryker and Viggo, which made Ryker's earlier argument mote. Hiccup could see the joy Viggo took in pointing out that little fact to Ryker.

"Make sure Stoick and the riders are treated in the highest regard when they arrive," Viggo continued, turning his back toward his brother. "And please have Dagur be quieter. I don't appreciate his catterwhallering during your...sessions."

Ryker drew a deep breath through his nose then stomped out of the tent. Hiccup watched him leave in a mix of relief and curiosity. He hadn't known Dagur had had relations with Ryker. Of course, he and Dagur had only recently begun to have a somewhat friendly relationship. He still didn't fully trust the Berserker and was honestly afraid he may be leading his father and friends into a trap.

It wasn't until Ryker was gone that he remembered the situation he was in. The beads were still inside him and with his arousal gone they hurt rather than felt good.

"Viggo,"he began.

The Hunter was already back to work and barely acknowledged him with more than a hum.

"I need to go to the outhouse," he tried.

"You can wait a little longer," Viggo answered without looking up.

"No, I can't. It hurts."

"You'll adapt. Just relax and be patient."

"But-" Hiccup raked his brain for something that might work. "You said our relationship was mutual. Doesn't that mean my needs mean as much as yours?"

The man glanced up with a raised brow. "I have done nothing but tend to your needs. Now you should respect mine."

Okay, that didn't go as plan. Hiccup wanted to argue that his needs didn't include constant sex but he knew that was pointless. He shifted in his chair but that only gave him a stark reminder if what was inside him.

"Okay..." he drew a deep breath through his nose. Gods, he went from horny to scared to desperate and he couldn't figure out why. It had to be something Viggo did to him. "What do you want me to do?"

"No, my dear. You tell me. I know what you need, tell me what I need."

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know."

"Then stay like that until you figure it out." He went back to work.

Hiccup wanted to scream. He didn't know what Viggo wanted. All he knew for certain was that he was in pain. Any hint of pleasure was gone. Okay, what did Viggo want...what did Viggo like? He had no clue. He didn't really know the man. He liked to kill dragons and make people suffer. He said they were mutual but what did that mean when one was forced to suffer until...

He submitted. Hiccup gave up completely, his shoulders falling. Viggo wanted him to submit.

"Please take these out of me," he begged in a small submissive voice.

Viggo looked at him thoughtfully. "No. You will have to do better than simply pleading."

"I don't know what you want."

"Think harder, Hiccup. You're a smart boy."

Hiccup tried, he really did but he couldn't think past the growing ache in his stomach. It wasasif he could feel each bead inside him and with every passing second they seemed to grow. It was illogical but his mind was beginning to play games. If they were removed soon he would go insane.

"Come here," he heard Viggo say. He sounded far away but his voice was deep and gravelly and it sparked something deep inside Hiccup, something that had faded when Ryker showed up but now surged back to life. He stood and went to the man.

"Where does your mouth belong?" Viggo asked, as if talking to a teacher asking a naughty student a simple question.

"Around you cock," Hiccup answered before he could think better of it. His cheeks flushed bright red in realization and he tried to step back only to be pulled onto Viggo's lap. He gasped as his stuffed manhood pressed against Viggo's stomach and his read on the man's lap. A rush of pleasure swept through him and he was panting in sudden need.

"All in good time, my love," Viggo breathed, his mouth very close to Hiccup's. "Right now I'd much rather taste them."

Hiccup hesitated a moment as he stared at Viggo's lips. The man had kissed him many times now and each time it felt weird and unwanted. Now Viggo waited, utterly relaxed in his big chair as Hiccup's mind warred with the lust raging through his body until finally curiosity and need won. Hiccup moved forward that inch or two separating them and pressed his lips to Viggo's. It was just a quick kiss, a test of the waters. It felt strange, Viggo's facial hair scratching and tickling Hiccup's face, but after a moment or two he did it again, longer this time, trying to get the hang of it. Then, once he did, the kiss grew even longer as he experimented and flicked his tongue insideViggo's mouth. The man sucked on his tongue, introducing him to another type of pleasure. But through it all, Viggo left Hiccup to explore, and explore Hiccup did. He kissed Viggo's lips, ran his tongue along the scar on the Hunter's neck, then slipped off his lap the kneel between his legs. 

His heart was pounding as he reached for the ties to Viggo's trousers. That unbearable arousal from earlier had returned and he needed Viggo to fix it. He needed the beads out and Viggo's meat inside him instead. He needed to be fucked. Those thoughts scared him but he needed it so bad that it was like a fist punching him repeatedly in the gut.

"No one's going to know about us, right?" he suddenly asked. His fingers wrapped around Viggo's waist band but stopped just short of pulling them down.

"No one will breath a word of this time your father or riders. It'll be our little secret," Viggo assured. "A secret affair does sound exciting, doesn't it?"

Hiccup nodded. It kind of did. "What about Ryker...or your men?"

"If anyone betrays us then they die." The older man stroked his cheek. "No one is fool enough for that, not even Ryker. Now relax, darling."

As far as Hiccup was concerned, he wasn't very good at giving head and he certainly wasn't patient enough to listen when Viggo gave pointers. He was desperate and horny and he mimicked what Viggo had done to him. He took Viggo as far down his throat as he could before gagging and having to pull off him. He would kiss and lick and bob his head until he had the courage to try again until finally, on the fourth try, he was able to take the swollen cock all the way and pressed his nose against black pubic hair. All the while Viggo praised him and petted his hair. It both thrilled and disgusted Hiccup to be talked to in such a manner. But it was no worse than having hot cum squirt down his throat or across his face when he pulled away.

"Now...please, please take them out of me," he begged. He stripped off his clothing, desperate to be fucked. His body was on fire, one hot flames that only Viggo could extinguish. 

Viggo pulled him back onto his lap. "Lean forward. Good boy." He took Hiccup's right hand and guided it behind him until he felt a small ring that was tied to the pearls. "Now pull them out, darling. Slowly. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Hiccup gave a whine. If he had notice the ring he would have done it himself long ago. Except it wasn't as easy as Viggo made it sound. The first one was large, keeping all the others inside,and Hiccup had to contract his muscles to try and push it out while pulling.

"Relax, Hiccup. They'll come out once you relax."

"I can't...no, no, these have to...Viggo, please..." 

He was nearly in tears but Viggo didn't help. He only rubbed Hiccup's sides and insisted he calm down and relax, that all he would accomplish was hurting himself. And then it came out with a loud, wet "pop" and a moment later the rest followed suit. Hiccup collapsed on Viggo, his legs shaking uncontrollably. 

One down, one to go.

But Viggo didn't let him remove the beads inside his cock. Instead, had Hiccup mount his length instead and Hiccup found himself happy to be sitting on Viggo's lap, although the bed would have been much better.

"Ride me, sweetheart," Viggo purred, kissing his bare shoulder. "Prove to me just how much you want to cum."

"Oh gods, please...please, please, please," Hiccup begged, bouncing on Viggo's length for all he was worth. He felt empty without the beads and Viggo's cock rubbed against his prostate and the other beads so perfectly. It was like the man could reached inside and squeeze his very soul. "Harder...oh fuck...oh fuck...I'm going to cum...I..."

But he didn't cum, he couldn't despite how desperately he needed to. He screamed in frustration as he bounced harder. 

"Viggo!" he whined.

"Pull them out, love," Viggo purred. "Pulled them out for me."

Hiccup whimpered but grasped at the little ring the sat on the tip of his cock. He gave a little tug and prompty screamed at the sensation that caused as the beads rubbed his insides. He let go and shook his head. "I can't."

"You have to," Viggo encouraged. 

"Please...take them out," he begged but Viggo refused.

"If you want to cum you need to take them out. The longer they stay them the more they'll hurt," the Hunter reasoned. 

Hiccup whined in desperation and madly grabbed at the ring. Like the other, the largest was in the top and it was roughly the width of his thumb, making his cock look angry and red. Hiccup faltered bouncing on Viggo's length while trying to tug on the ring. Matters only got worse when Viggo decided to stand, with Hiccup still wrapped around him, and lay him on the table. 

"Come now, Hiccup. You can do this," Viggo encouraged. He pressed a kiss to Hiccup's forehead and then Hiccup's world shattered in a mix of pleasure and agony as the man picked up his pace. His hips piston back and forth, hard and fast,barely giving Hiccup a chance to think let along tug on the beads. "Come now, darling, pull it out. You can do it. There we go."

The first bead popped out but it gave no relief. Unlike the once in his ass, this one was double the length and went all the way into his bladder and prostate. Every one removed sent a shockwave of pleasure and intense pain through him which was only intensified but Viggo's hard and deep thrusts that seemed intent on slamming into his prostate from the other side. It felt good but hurt all at once until Hiccup was sobbing no longer sure what this think or feel. To compound it even more, Viggo grasped the base of his cock just as he was about to pull the last one out and slammed into him even harder, causing Hiccup to howl in distress.

Viggo stood still, buried balls deep in the rider, grasping Hiccup's dick in a bruising hold. For a moment they just stared at each other, one with tears spilling down his cheeks, the other with a look that was a mix of domination and admiration. Hiccup gave a small sob and the spell seemed to break as Viggo bent down and plant a kiss under his left eye, licking at the spilt tears. Then his movements became gentle, as if they truly were making love. He kept a hold on Hiccup's cock but gently rocked his hips, restocking the fire within his young lover as he pumped his length. Hiccup arched into him, his arms wrapped around his neck as he tried to match his movements. When he came it was with a small cry and happy sigh as the pain finally ebbed away leaving behind a pleasant hum that went from his fingers to his toes. He didn't even try to pull away as Viggo's hot seed filled him. It felt good. He felt good. And that made even less sense to him.

He stared up at Viggo in wonder. He was still horny, still in need and Viggo seemed to under stand that as he picked him up and carried him to the bed where he was ravished a second then third time, each time better than the last, and each time leaving him more confused and more needy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hiccup stared at himself in the mirror. The reflection looking back at him was the same one he saw all the time. He wasn't sure what he expected to see but this wasn't it. It should be different, at least he thought it should be. He certainly felt different. His insides tingled and mind felt fuzzy, but he barely had even a mark on him. There was a little bruising around his wrists and his inner thighs were a little red, but otherwise he was the same lanky, freckled, toothpick of a Hiccup he had always been. Even his eyes, although tired, didn't have the haunted look he expected. It was as if nothing had happened.

He hummed softly when Viggo touched his shoulders. 

"You look beautiful, my dear," the man breathed as he placed a kiss on the side of his neck. "If I could, I'd keep you naked all day."

"And then you'd get no work done," Hiccup countered. He turned to face the man. "Might be worth it if it keeps you from hunting dragons."

Viggo gave a small amused laugh and wrapped his arms around the rider. "Darling, I don't hunt dragons. I leave that bit of nastiness to my men. I take care of the business side of it."

Hiccup gave a pout.

"Now don't be like that," Viggo reprimanded. "I have a very special gift for you."

Surprise and confusion covered Hiccup's face and he stared at Viggo searchingly. He wasn't what he was looking for, a bit of hope, something that would tell him he was free, that he would never have to deal with Viggo's men again, that it was just them. 

The confusion grew at that last thought. Wasn't it already just them? Yes, there were guards just outside the tent, within ear shot of everything they did together, but they never entered or said a word. At least not the new ones.

"Hiccup?" Viggo asked in what sounded like a sincere inquiry with a touch of worry. He cupped Hiccup's cheek and made him look back up at him. "Where did you go?"

The rider blinked rapidly as his mind moved back to what Viggo had been saying. "A surprise?"

The man studied him for a few moments more then smile softly. "Yes, but you won't get it until morning. I want to make sure it's perfect, just like you."

"Oh..." 

Fear hit Hiccup like a punch in the gut. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't trust the guards or Ryker. What if they attacked him again? It must have shown on his face because the next thing Hiccup knew, Viggo was hugging him. It took him by complete surprise. For a moment Hiccup was stiff in his arms, unsure what to do or how to react. Vigg had never hugged him. They had plenty of sex, kissed and made love, they even cuddled afterwards, but never had Viggo actually hugged him like he was now. After a moment or two, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Viggo's middle and rested his head against the older man's shoulder.

"No one will harm you, my dear. These guards know the consequences if they so much as look at you with ill intent," Viggo assured. He rubbed his hands up and down Hiccup's back. "I'll have the servants fill the tub and you can bathe while I'll gone."

"We bathed last night," Hiccup pointed out. He was used to bathing once or twice a week but Viggo apparently did so more often. In all honestly, Hiccup just wanted Viggo to stay. If he was alone, he was vulnerable, and he was afraid of what would happen.

"We've also made love countless times since then and as much as I love the smell of you..." He ran a hand through Hiccup mused and sweaty hair. "I'm not fond of the stickiness or the sour scent that comes after it dries. Once I've concluded my business I'll join you."

Viggo tilted his head to one side as Hiccup opened his mouth to object. "You have nothing to fear as long as you stay here."

Hiccup looked away, doubtful that a flimsy piece of leather would be enough to protect him.

"Here," Viggo suddenly said, unsheathing a jeweled dagger from his boot. He handed it to Hiccup without so much as a hint of worry that it might be used against him. "If anyone so much as attempts to touch you use it."

The rider stared at the blade. It was heavy, not quite balanced as it should be due to the jewels. His mind quickly listed the number of things wrong with it. It was more decorative than practical, but one touch of the blade itself let him know it was razor sharp. It would kill in a close contact fight but would be useless if thrown. He wrapped his fingers around the handle. It had a good grip but the added weight of the jewels made it uncomfortable to hold.

He could kill Viggo, he realized. He could take down the head of the Hunters right then and there. No one would know until a servant came with their next meal, or Ryker with the next report. He almost dropped the dagger at the thought of Ryker. If the elder Grimborn found Viggo dead then he'd kill Hiccup...or worse. Death was far better than what Ryker and his Hunters would do to him. They were like animals and would pass him around until the riders arrived then kill or do the same to them.

He gasped as the blade fell from his hand and just missed his foot. "I...I...sorry, I didn't mean to..." 

He quickly picked it up and placed it on the table. He might still need it but not right that moment. He was almost taken back by the amusement on Viggo's face, as if the man knew what he had been thinking. Hiccup looked away in embarrassment. He didn't want Viggo to think he was ungrateful and plotting his death. He wasn't even sure where the thought came from. Everything seemed a jumble in his mind.

He flinched when Viggo pressed his lips to his forehead. It was supposed to be endearing but it felt wrong. Everything felt wrong.

"Put a robe on until after the servants have the bath ready. I don't want anyone feasting on your beauty other than me," Viggo instructed as he stepped away. 

He left his armor on the chest at the end of the bed, leaving himself vulnerable. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was some sort of test. It was almost as if Viggo was daring him to attack him. Hiccup looked at the dagger on the table then at Viggo's back as the man pulled back the flap of the tent. It would be so easy...too easy.

Turning his back on the knife, he grabbed the white fur robe Viggo had given him and shrugged it on. Only once he was covered did he take the dagger and shove it one pocket. He wasn't going to stay alone in the tent without some sort of protection. He wasn't sure if this new group of guards would try anything but he wasn't about to take any chances.

. . .

Viggo was tempted to send some of his men in to have a little fun with Hiccup. The rider wasn't quite broken yet but he was close. His mind was becoming fragile, easy to manipulate. The drugs helped as did the supposed death of his beloved Night Fury, but the crowning achievement was do to the constant change in their sexual activities, from hard animalistic fucking to gentle love making and all the toys Hiccup had been forced to accept in his body. If Hiccup was a thrall then he could do more, take his time and savor his victory but he had to make due with the short amount of time they had. Stoick and the rest of the riders would be on the island the next morning and Viggo had to be certain he had complete control of Hiccup without it appearing as if he did. The next few hours would be key.

He entered the small enclosure with a large wicker basket of freshly caught haddock. He couldn't help his amusement at Hiccup sharing his last name with a breed of fish. It seemed almost ironic for his men to be catching haddocks. Of course this basket was meant for a special purpose.

The cage at the end was guarded far more heavily than even his tent. After three men being killed in the transport of the Night Fury to a new enclosure, Ryker had ordered more men to guard over it. Everyone had become afraid when it momentarily broke loose, presumably in search of its boy. Since then it had been heavily drugged and only Viggo fed it.

Not it - he, Viggo reminded himself. He didn't normally care about the genre of a dragon unless sensing it to a breeder. But Viggo had plans for Toothless and for them to succeed he had to treat him with more respect than he would any other dragon.

He nodded to the two guards manning the cage door. They hesitated only a moment before pulling it open and letting Viggo in. It was shut and locked behind him and the men took positions, arrows drawn and bows taunt in case Toothless attempted to attack Viggo.

The dragon growled behind his muzzle and shifted away from Viggo as the man upheaded the basket in the middle of the cage.

"No one's going to hurt you, Toothless," Viggo assured as he wiped his hands on a rag. "You need to eat, my friend. Hiccup wouldn't want you wasting away, not when you're both going home tomorrow."

The dragon huffed and turned his head away.

"Don't you miss your human?" Viggo pressed. 

He had been doing this several times a day, usually after a long session with Hiccup that left the rider sweaty and exhausted, so much do he would either pass out or Viggo would drug him so he didn't notice his absence. It also served to cover Viggo in Hiccup's scent which helped calm Toothless even though Hiccup wasn't there in person. Toothless would sniff Viggo, confused by Hiccup's scent on him. It was perhaps the only thing that kept the Night Fury from attacking Viggo, the knowledge that Hiccup was alive and mating with the Hunter, not that the dragon liked it but Viggo really didn't care what Toothless liked as long as he was under control.

He pursed his lips and decided to sit back. The dragon had already proven he wasn't fool enough to hurt him. Viggo was his only link to Hiccup. Kill him and both dragon and rider died...or worse. So Viggo waited and waited until Toothless finally uncurled himself and hesitantly took a fish. It was all a matter of patience. Hiccup had told Viggo everything about how he and Toothless became friends and now Viggo used that knowledge to tame Toothless. If all went according to plan, he would have both Hiccup and Toothless under his control, all he had to do was be patient. And eventually it paid off. Toothless stopped growling and began eating more. He was still weary of Viggo but he didn't seem to care that he was there anymore. 

Viggo wasn't one to talk to dragons. Hel, he could care less about the beast other than their usefulness, but since Hiccup apparently had a relationship with dragons, he decided to do his best to befriend Toothless. It was not an easy task; he pretended he was talking to Hiccup. There was no way of telling for sure if it worked or not but after an hour and no response from Toothless, Viggo decided it was to return to Hiccup. Humans were much easier to mentally break than dragons.

. . .

The water was growing cold but Hiccup couldn't being himself to climb out of the big tub. Instead he sat there, his right knee pulled up to his chest as he stared thoughtfully at the device in his hand. He had found the Dragon Eye in a small chest on Viggo's desk. He had used the dagger to pick the lock, curious as to why it was locked when everything else wasn't. He knew he shouldn't have, that Viggo would be angry and no doubt punish him, but his gut told him to and he was glad he did. Now he held the Dragon Eye but he wasn't sure what to do with it. Viggo would notice it was missing soon enough and put two and two together to figure out he had it. And it wasn't as if he could simply hide it. He presently shared living space with the man. He'd likely be punished for having it. Still, he couldn't put it back.

Very carefully, he removed one of the lenses inside to inspect it. Without dragon fire he couldn't make out the markings on the crystal. Viggo probably used some poor caged dragon to light it. With a sigh, he placed the lense back. It was no good to him right now. Perhaps he could try stealing it when his father arrived.

Maybe.

The sound of the tent flaps being pulled back gave him a start and he dropped the Eye in the tub.

"Hiccup, I'm back," Viggo called.

Hiccup's eyes widened in fright and he desperately felt around for the Dragon Eye. Grasping it, he quickly hid it between the stack of towels, hoping beyond hope that Viggo wouldn't find it before he could put it back in the chest.

"Yeah...ah...okay, back here," he called back, trying not to splash water all over the ground.

His stomach twisted in a mix of anxiety and sudden need as Viggo stepped into the room. Oh gods, why did he want this man so much? He felt heat pool at his groin and groaned softly. How many times had he had sex since being taken to Viggo? He couldn't remember but gods...he needed to again.

That need puttered away at the look of concern on Viggo's face. For a moment Hiccup feared the Hunter knew he had stolen the Eye.

Viggo pulled a chair up to the edge of the tub. Hiccup's heart began to race with growing worry. Something was wrong. Was his father not coming? Did the riders get in another scuffle with the Hunters?

"I have something to tell you," Viggo began, his voice not quite as silky as normal. 

This was serious, not a flirting technique. Hiccup nodded, prepared for the worse.

"It seems Ryker has been lying to me."

Hiccup sat up a little straighter. This didn't surprise him; Viggo's and Ryker's relationship seemed strained, more business than brotherly. And considering what Ryker had done...

"That night he locked you in the cell while processing the dragons," Viggo continued, keeping eye contact. "He didn't kill Toothless. It was a Gronkle that perished in front of your cell."

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"He was moved to another enclosure to be sold. He's alive, my dear."

"He's alive?" Hiccup echoed. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks in joy. "He's alive?"

A soft smile lifted Viggo's lips. "Yes."

Joy filled Hiccup. He covered his mouth to stifle a sob. Toothless was alive. For the first time since that horribly night he felt hope and it brought him to tears.

"W...where?" he stuttered between hiccuped sobs. "Can I see him?"

Viggo nodded. "Soon. My men are making sure he well fed and checking for any injuries." He braced his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I never meant for him to be harmed. He's a magnificent creature, perhaps the last of his kind. If I could find a breeder I would suggest breeding him to save the population. He's not meant for some trophy hunter."

"So you're going to let him go, too?" Hiccup asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact his beat friend was still alive.

"Of course. He belongs with you."

That only brought more tears as relief flooded through Hiccup. He sobbed and laughed for joy at the same time and must have made a horrible sight. His emotions were a mess but he didn't care how red his face got. Toothless was alive and they would be rejoined soon.

He wiped back the tears and gave Viggo the most heart felt smile he had felt since his capture. "Thank you. You have no idea what he means to me."

The man only smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Hiccup moved to meet him. He didn't mean to pull Viggo into the tub with him, or maybe Viggo simply decided to join him, but next thing Hiccup knew, Viggo was in the tub with him, fully clothed and eating at his mouth like a starving man while Hiccup pulled and yanked at his clothing to get them off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredible delay in posting. Family issues came up and I ended up with a major case of writer's block due to anxiety and probably depression. Not quite sure but I haven't been able to focus on anything recently. I hope this chapter makes sense. Next chapter will probably be better.

Chapter Twelve

Viggo didn't immediately let Hiccup see Toothless, although he didn't say no to the young man either. In fact Hiccup was so excited to finally be reunited with his dragon that he did anything Viggo wanted without question or hesitation. For well over an hour Viggo was able to shove whatever he wanted into the rider and fuck him as hard or soft as he liked. He constantly alternated between the two while whispering in Hiccup's ear how beautiful he was and how much he loved seeing him like this. A thick ribbed plug was shoved deep in Hiccup's dick. Viggo toyed with it as he thrust up into the younger man.

"Toothless will be so excited to see you," he breathed as he twisted the end of the metal rod.

Hiccup whimpered but nodded, riding Viggo. His eyes were closed and he whimpered and moaned with each thrust.

"Imagine riding him with me deep inside you."

The youth shook his head, obviously trying not to think of that. Viggo merely chuckled before rolling them over as he had been the last half hour. What made it worse of Hiccup was the fact that not only was he not allowed to cum but that Viggo would suddenly stop in the middle of everything and wait until both their breathing evened out then start right from the beginning. By the time they finally finished they were both soaked in each other's sweat and well in need of another bath.

Viggo watched Hiccup intently as the rider's chest heaved. Emerald pools of green stared back up at him, but there was no exhaustion just a mix of curiosity and excitement. Viggo couldn't help but marvel at the knowing look in the younger's eyes, as if he was much wiser than his years, an old soul hidden inside this lanky, youthful body. It unnerved Viggo as much as it intrigued him.

When they finally went to see Toothless, he was satisfied in the fact that his and Hiccup's scents had mingled. Hiccup was wearing his usual garb which had been cleaned but not scrubbed, leaving it looking a little less than ideal but Hiccup didn't seem to care or notice. He was simply happy to be wearing his own clothing. It too smelled of Viggo.  
The Nightfury and any other dragon would see them as mates and indeed, Toothless gave his rider a curious look despite his happiness at being reunited. Viggo had to admit he wasn't quite prepared for how the two reacted to one another. He thought of the dragon as nothing more than a pet and tool to carry Hiccup around, but the creature acted much more human than animal. Toothless quite literally grabbed Hiccup when he was within reached and pulled him into a crushing hug that left the rider reaching around his wide neck trying to return it.

"I missed you, too, bud," Hiccup breathed, hugging him just as fiercely.

The dragon sniffed the young man, moving him this way and that to make sure he was alright. When that was over, he tucked Hiccup in one arm and began grooming him, obviously not happy with Viggo's scent on him. For a moment it looked as if he might rip off the riders clothes to clean his flesh.

"Toothless, stop! Stop, I'm fine!" Hiccup said, trying not to laugh when his middle was prodded by a wet nose. "Seriously, bud, I'm fine."

The dragon was overprotective in Viggo opinion and he had to bite his tongue when Toothless growled at him as he approached. But Hiccup placed one hand on his snout and the Nightfury calmed.

"It's alright, Toothless. He's not going to hurt us," Hiccup assured. "Dad's on his way. We'll be home soon." 

He didn't gesture for Viggo to come closer as the man expected. He let Toothless keep him at a distance. Viggo frowned at that. It meant there was still a part of Hiccup that understood that he was being manipulated and was not fully under Viggo's control. It would make the next part of his plan difficult and the outcome harder to predict. He needed both rider and dragon trusting him and under his complete control. But time was limited now. Stoick and the other dragon riders were due in only a few hours, provided they weren't delayed by the approaching storm from the south. He glanced toward the entrance of the cavern.

"Hiccup, my dear, I suggest we keep the reunion short until after the storm passes," he said in his most charming and "caring" voice.

The rider actually frowned and refused to even look at him. "I'm staying here," he said firmly, a rebellious note to his voice and traces of his old self resurfacing. His fingers wrapped around the muzzle over Toothless's head and for one brief moment Viggo feared he would remove it and free the Nightfury.

Viggo nodded in agreement. "Alright," he said, surprising the younger man. "If that's what you wish. I will have food and water brought for him and you."

Hiccup looked up in surprise. "You will?"

Viggo gave another nod. "I have no wish to see such a magnificent creature suffer more than he has. I can also have a roll brought in for you to care for him."

The youth blinked and a genuine, if not a little strained, smile lit his face. "I...thank you."

"Of course," Viggo agreed with a small bow of his head. 

He ordered what few men there were to gather fish and water for the dragon, and blankets and a roll for Hiccup. The rider watched in awe as the men went about Viggo's orders without question.

"What about Ryker?" Hiccup asked. There was fear in it and Viggo smiled at the sound but kept his faced schooled to show sympathy.

"I will deal with my brother," he assured. "He won't harm you again, I promise." 

He watched the fear roll over Hiccup's features before being hidden away in a mix of anger and defiance before settling on acceptance and a small bob of his head.

"Your dragon appears to have a nasty gash on his left paw," Viggo observed, although there was nothing of the kind. His men had been very cautious to make sure no injury had befallen the Nightfury; one, because to control Hiccup the dragon needed to be unharmed, and two, the potential buyers Viggo had in mind wanted the dragon intact, - the damaged tail fin already knocked his value down tremendously. "May I?"

Hiccup seemed confused as he looked Toothless over, trying to see what Viggo had. The Hunter used the distraction to approach them. Toothless growled but otherwise made no protest as long as Viggo kept his hands where he could see them. He wasn't happy when the man knelt next to Hiccup and placed a hand on the young man's back. Hiccup barely even flinched. He had become used to Viggo touching him. The youth wasn't prepared for Viggo to drug him, prickingwith a needle so quickly that it would be hard to tell if it was a large bug or needle until the drug took hold. Hiccup didn't even have time to place a hand to his neck before toppling against Toothless. The Nightfury in turn had no idea what was wrong before the same happened to him. Both rider and dragon colasped against one another. Toothless acted out of instinct alone and curled protectively around his human before unconsciousness was taken from him. Viggo let him, amused as he watched Hiccup being pulled against the dragon and sheltered by one large wing. He would have preferred separating them but this would work into his plans as well. The drug was meant to cause confusion and put Hiccup in a dreamlike state which would make everything that happened the last few days seem like a strange dream that Viggo could manipulate and change with soft whispers in his ear.

As he set about that, the men he had ordered returned, not with fish or a warm roll but with chains and straw. Both Hiccup and Toothless were chained the the walls of the cell, the only thing brought of comfort being a small bucket of water to share. Ryker oversaw that while Viggo planted silent commands in Hiccup's mind.

"You're playing a dangerous game," Ryker grumbled as Viggo stood. "It can backfire and kill us all."

"You're overthinking it, brother," Viggo said as he inspected the unconscious rider and dragon.

Ryker's frown deepened as he looked from Viggo to the Nightfury and rider. The memory of being inside Hiccup stirred within and he had to stomp on the feeling to keep himself for doing anything foolish. If Viggo wasn't his brother, and if their parents had not left him to protect him, then he would kill Viggo for what he had done. Had he been anyone else his neck would have been snapped the moment he realised he had been drugged. It took all his will power not to lash out at his brother. At least the boy would be gone soon but he had to admit, Viggo had made manipulating people an art form. He had been manipulating him from almost the time he could walk.

Banishing those thoughts, Ryker focused on the issue at hand. Let Viggo play his little mind games. He had work to do and a meeting place the set up before the storm got much worse. Stoick and the riders would be arriving in a few hours and Viggo wanted the meeting place to be somewhere neutral and away from any possible evidence of what he had been doing with Hiccup. Quite frankly,Ryker supported the idea. He'd rather forget the whole experience and send the boy on his way. 

If only it was that simple.

. . .

When Hiccup work up several hours later, if felt as if his head was spinning and someone was kicking it at the same time. It made him nauseous and it took far longer than it should to get his bearings. The only plus side was that he was wrapped in a cacoon of Toothless's warmth as his dragon held him protectively against him. Other than that, his mind was in a fog. Even hearing his name made little sense. He faded in and out of consciousness until he felt a warm wet tongue on his face.

"Toothless, no. Too early, bud," he murmured, rolling away from his dragon. 

He knew it didn't really matter; Toothless would groom him anyway if he saw fit. Hiccup just had to bare with it until Toothless saw fit to stop.

"He's going to need a bath and clean clothes if you don't stop, Nightfury," a familiar voice observed, causing Hiccup to jerk awake with a start. 

His heart raced but it wasn't in fear, at least not in a way he expected. He rolled onto his foot and prosthetic and stared at Viggo with wide eyes. His stomach squeezed painfully but he wasn't sure if it was in fear or something else. His mind felt muddied and there were blanks in his memory, things that tried to push forward but there was some sort of barrier in their way. But when Viggo spoke he listened, and that was perhaps more frightening than the missing memories.

Now he stood at the entrance to a large extravagant tent, staring out toward the clearing as it poured. The rain was cold, the nip of autumn in the air. But Hiccup barely noticed it as he tried to piece together what must have happened to him. He remembered him and Toothless being captured. He remembered the gladiator pit and Toothless fighting other captured dragons. He remembered the gas that struck them twice - when they were first captured and then when Ryker came for them. After that there was nothing but glimpses, most of it was sensations that made little sense. Unimaginable pleasure and pain and fear and soft words spoken by Viggo. They seemed more like a twisted dream than anything real. And now here he was, standing in Viggo's tent awaiting his father, not a prisoner but not free either. Stranger still was Toothless's calmness as he lay curled up in one corner with a fresh basket of fish, as if all the fighting with the Hunter never happened.

"A dragon will always be a dragon, Hiccup," Viggo had explained. "A belly full of food and warm place to sleep is all they ask."

Hiccup would have objected or even made light of Viggo's knowledge he found the words trapped in his throat. So he kept his attention on the clearing, waiting, hoping for the riders to come for them, knowing his father had agreed to the ransom even if Hiccup would have told him not to. At the same time, Viggo unnerved him. It almost topped the Dagur scale - which was how Hiccup had come to measure someone's strange obsessive behavior. He had topped it himself when he was trying to get the Dragon Eye back from Viggo but now Viggo had topped it and all it took was the strange way he looked at Hiccup and even spoke to him,as if they weren't enemies but something far more intimate. It made things low in Hiccup's stomach churn. He kind of liked it and that scared him.

"Staring out into the rain won't make them come any faster, my dear," Viggo called. He was seated at his table studying the gameboard. Hiccup's last move had taken him by surprise and he had been thinking of his next move since which he was oddly delighted by. Apparently people didn't surprise him often. "Come and sit down. You really are quite good at Maces and Talons."

Hiccup shrugged but couldn't stop himself from doing as he was told. He moved to the chair on the opposite side of the table only for Viggo to stop him.

"No, over here," the man said in Latin.

And Hiccup's mind faded into nothing as he moved around the table and straddled Viggo's lap.

"Hmm...perfect," Viggo purred as he cupped Hiccup's rear and gave it a squeeze. 

The youth didn't object or protest. In fact, Hiccup shifted forward, his bright green eyes hooded with and lips pouty. It was a look Viggo very much liked on him. He cupped one cheek and brought his lips next to Hiccup's ear.

"You will answer my summons, no matter where you are or who you're with," he whispered in Latin. "You belong to me. This belongs to me." He squeezed Hiccup's rear. "You will only fuck who I say you can, when I say you can, and I want you to."

The rider said nothing.

"Until then, everything that happened up until now was a dream. It will come back to you while you sleep and fade away come morning. You will remember nothing. Not now and not after each session we have. You will forget until I say otherwise. When we correspond it will be in Latin. You will no one who you're talking to. Understood?"

"Yes," Hiccup whispered.

Viggo pressed his lips to the riders in a soft kiss and flick of his tongue. "That my good boy," he drawled. "Now go sit at your place. You're about to lose this game."

And it was all just one big game that went far beyond Maces and Talons. They both had their game pieces and two entirely different goals, or at least Viggo allowed Hiccup to think so. But in the end there could only be one winner and with Viggo having the clear advantage, all the pieces would soon be his. Hiccup would give them over himself, but for now they each had their roles to play.

Hiccup came back to himself as quickly as he slipped into the trance. He took the chair across from Viggo and blinked a few times in surprise, the brief lapse in his memory from the tent entrance to his seat unsettling him. Viggo insisted he had hit his head while being brought to the island but didn't specify if it had been during an escape attempt or if Ryker had dropped him on his head. There was no lump or evidence of injury but the lapses and blanks were unnerving. Never before had Hiccup wanted Gothi to look him over as much as he did that moment. Something was definitely wrong with him.

He didn't voice his discomfort in front of Viggo. He already felt small and confused in front of the man, had shown too much weakness by being unconscious for long,he didn't want to show even more. Stay still and playing the board game made his anxiety all the more worse. After two rounds he found himself back at the tent flap anxiously waiting for the riders. He help but hug himself as the rain grew heavier and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Dad's never flown in a storm before," he mumbled to himself. "He doesn't like leaving Berk for too long."

Lightning flashed overhead.

"Snotlout hates lightning. He seems to attract it. Been struck more than a dozen times now."

Viggo glanced up from the board, taken back by the rider's musings. This was not something he expected. It was a possible side effect from the drugs but not one he was knowledgeable of, but it was extremely educational. Hiccup talked, or perhaps was thinking out loud without realizing exactly what he was saying, muttering about each of his riders and how they faired in such storms and his growing worries that even with their dragons they may not make it. It was a mixture of anxiety and fear that triggered this, the drugs only loosening his lips enough that thoughts were now vocalized, but it was enough to help Viggo learn some of their weaknesses. A dragon's weakness was easy enough, Viggo had spent his enough life learning about each species, but humans were often more different and far more amusing.

Weaknesses could be exploited.

Snotlout - lightning.  
Fishlegs - self doubt and compassion.  
Ruffnut and Tuffnut - themselves it would seem.  
Stoick - his lack of flying time and knowledge of the territory outside the Archipelago.   
Heather - takes too many risks without properly weighing possible outcomes.  
Astrid - Hiccup.  
Dagur (although it still surprised Viggo that the Berserker had teamed up with the riders) - Hiccup AND Heather.

These were things Viggo could use. In fact, Hiccup's own major weaknesses lay within that list. His love for dragons, his curiosity, his friends and family, his entire time - they were all weaknesses, weaknesses Viggo would exploit and plunder, but first he needed to make a deeper connection, one more powerful than sex. For that he needed someone more powerful than Hiccup.

He needed Stoick the Vast.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It had been three weeks since returning to Berk. Three weeks since Viggo struck a deal with Stoick that drew new territory lines that ensured the hunting grounds the Dragons Hubters used were no longer attacked by the riders. Three weeks since Hiccup's world came crashing down around his ears. Technically Dragons Edge was still the riders' outpost but Hiccup had been kept on Berk not only for recovery but more political reasons. Viggo had insisted he attend all meetings in order to learn more about his future roll as chief, something Stoick had been trying to do since Hiccup was a small boy. Hiccup had no choice but to agree, although he couldn't understand why. He didn't want to be there. Sitting through a THING was boring and mainly consisted of long hours or talking or arguing. His time could be better used with Toothless and discovering new dragons the Hunters had yet to wipe out. But he did as Viggo requested without question or objection which somehow impressed his father and maybe worried him just a little.

Of course things had taken an unusual turn when Viggo insisted on attending the annual THING for the chieftains of the Archipelago. Almost dozen chiefs of island tribes dotting the Archipelago got together every year to discuss anything from peace treaties, to arranged marriages between tribes, or disputes with another tribe, to even the expansion of a tribe. Viggo, not being from the Archipelago, should not have been included but somehow managed to talk his way into it. Not just that but he made his place right next to Hiccup for the meetings, as if he was not merely another chief but also Hiccup's adviser. Stoick wasn't too keen of that at first, not until he noticed Hiccup actually paid better attention during meetings and sat up straight, not slouching for more than a minute or two are the beginning before being reprimanded by Viggo. Hiccup hated it. Stoick, while a little shocked by it, thrilled in the fact someone was able to make Hiccup act more chiefly without the entire tribe being at risk.

But Hiccup wasn't sure what to think of Viggo. He still saw the man as a villain yet he had somehow wiggled his way into almost every aspect of Hiccup's life. He was on Berk often enough that he could have his own hut rather than making camp just outside town. It wasn't as if Viggo's territory was anywhere near Berk, at least two or more weeks south by boat, but the man came and went as he pleased with nothing more than a small entourage for protection while Ryker lead the rest of their men on hunts away from Dragon's Edge and reported by Terror mail if there were any issues with the riders. Thankfully no battles had broken out between the two since Stoick paid Hiccup's ransom.

It couldn't even be called a ransom really. It was more of a meeting of the minds in which Viggo stated his case against the riders and claim to his hunting grounds while Stoick - after checking Hiccup over thoroughly to make sure there was no serious injuries and that he was in the best health despite his capture - listened intently. There had been a bit of a scuffle but Hiccup had gotten between the two and Stoick stopped strangling Viggo before anyone was killed. As much as Hiccup hated Viggo he didn't want the man dead. He wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Hey, they're about to start...again," Dagur groaned. He sauntered next to Hiccup and leaned against the tree next Hiccup and Toothless. 

Hiccup stared out over the sea toward the Edge.

Viggo wasn't the only one visiting Berk all too often. When Dagur learned Viggo wanted to participate in the Thing, Dagur insisted he did as well. Out of the two chieftains, Dagur had more of a right to be there. He was the chief of Berserker Island, one of the Archipelago's isles and perhaps the largest, most militarized tribe. He had not been part of a inter-tribe meeting since going to war with Berk and the other tribes and had a lot to make up for. Now his Berserkers stood next to Berk and Dagur was near obsessed with protecting Hiccup, although his obsessions were something Hiccup was used to, even if he didn't like it. Thankfully, Heather was usually with him, training to become co-chief of Berserk and to keep Dagur in line.

"I just need a few more minutes," Hiccup answered. 

He didn't move away from Toothless and Dagur was doing a good job keeping his distance, having finally learned how to read Hiccup's mood. It didn't always work. Sometimes Dagur would still give him a crushing hug but it didn't last very long.

"What did Viggo say to you?" 

"Hmm?"

Dagur stepped around so that he and Hiccup were facing one another. "Just before break. He whispered something to you and then you both disappeared for an hour or two. I would have followed but Alvin..."

Hiccup shrugged. He barely remembered the meeting let alone talking to Viggo. "I don't know. Something about a rare dragon that may be injured." 

At least that's what he thought Viggo had asked. He couldn't quite remember. His memory had been acting up a lot lately. Viggo said it had something to do with the gas that had knocked him and Toothless out when they were captured, that it had been too strong and the effects may last considerably longer with a human compared to a dragon. Whatever the cause it made his head hurt and his body react in strange ways. He seemed far more sensitive to touch than normal, or maybe his hormones had decided to kick it up to high gear. Whatever the case, he was afraid to ask Viggo what was in the gas.

"And he asked you?" Dagur asked in surprise. "When he's supposed to be the expert and has the Dragon Eye?"

"He doesn't have the Dragon Eye," Hiccup responded calmly.

Dagur was silent for a moment. "Oh?"

Hiccup gave another shrug. Toothless had found the Dragon Eye by chance while they waited for Stoick and the Riders. He had thought it was a chew toy and had Hiccup not rescued it, thankfully before Viggo noticed just what Toothless had in his mouth, it might have been destroyed. He had quickly stowed it in one of the saddlebags. Viggo seemed oblivious and made no mention of it, not even at the meetings, as if he had completely forgotten it had ever existed.

Dagur pursed his lips and would have said more had Astrid not arrived at just the right moment. Hiccup felt a rush of relief. The shield maiden gave the Berserker a cold look and surprisingly Dagur took a step back. It might have helped that Heather was with Astrid, the two practically joined at the hip and both having bested Dagur together and on their own, or it perhaps the fact that Astrid was not afraid to kill Dagur and handsome sole chiefdom to Heather. Hiccup wasn't quite sure but he was happy when the questions stopped.

"Stoick wants you back at the Great Hall," Astrid reported. Her gaze softened just a little at the tired look Hiccup gave her. "Apparently they're wrapping things up for the day. He and Viggo spoke in private."

Hiccup nodded. He wasn't sure what Viggo was up to but there was a lot of discussion happening in private. Hiccup didn't like it but there was little he could do about it.

It felt weird being flank by the Berserker siblings. It felt stranger still when Astrid slipped her hand into his and held it the whole way to the Great Hall. She had been doing that ever since he was released. They hadn't really talked about it other than her asking if it was okay. It was more than okay; it felt right, but he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Was it to keep him close and protected or to lay claim upon him and make sure Dagur and everyone knew he belonged to her? If so was it a romantic claim or best friends?

And that was usually when his mind would seem to go blank and would feel nothing. Any emotion that may have felt holding her hand disappeared and it would be no different than holding anyone else's hand. When she squeezed his hand he would respond with a blank look, but she never let go. She stayed right next to him until he was seated next to his father. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him not to leave without her. All he could do was nod. Once she was gone it was as if would come back to his senses and he would look around for her, feeling guilty for slipping away once again. The feeling scared him. He had been in love with her for as long as he could remember, but sometimes even the thought of loving her would cause him to slip back into that emotionless state.

He couldn't remember much of the meeting, regardless how much his father tried to make him focus. His thoughts kept slipping back to that strange nothingness that seemed to fill him when he thought of Astrid. It didn't happen when he thought of his other friends or the team in general. It didn't happen when he thought of her in battle or in a group, but the moment he thought of anything romantic or possibly sexual he was thrown in a void of his own mind.

"Day dreaming, my dear?" a voice teased.

A large hand fell on Hiccup's shoulder, jarring him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see Viggo Grimborn smiling at him, a vast contrast to the frown his father was shooting him from next to the Hunter. He looked away, able to explain what was wrong.

"Hiccup, one day you will be chief " Stoick reprimanded. "I need you to focus, at least show an interest."

Hiccup nodded. He had heard all this before, the problem was he simply couldn't. There was something wrong with him.

Viggo tutted softly. "Perhaps you need some rest," he suggested. "A flight with Toothless?"

Hiccup nodded absently. A flight would help clear his head, although he hated the fact Viggo had suggested it and not his father. "Perhaps."

The Hunter gave a small smile. His next words were in Latin and Hiccup froze as they wiggled their way into his subconscious. "Tonight. My ship."

"Excuse me?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup blinked and looked up at his father. "He said 'goodnight'," he lied, although he didn't know why.

Stoick relaxed while Viggo chuckled.

"You're Latin is impressive, Hiccup." He took Hiccup's right hand and kissed the back of it. "Until next we meet." He left without another word.

Hiccup relaxed, his shoulders drooping as whatever spell Viggo cast ebbed. His body had buzzed when Viggo spoke and for a moment that nothingness had returned but if a whole different way. Rather than absolute nothing all he thought of was Viggo and it caused warmth to pool in his lower stomach. 

"I don't like that man," Gobber grumbled, placing an arm around Hiccup. "And I definitely don't like him near our Hiccup or any of the riders. Did you see the way he looked at him? Like some piece of meat. It's not right."

Stoick's frown deepened. "I don't like him either but I'd rather avoid a war and protect our dragons." 

He didn't mention the way Viggo looked at Hiccup and Hiccup was actually glad for that. His hand still tingled when Viggo pressed his lips to it.

"I think Toothless and I are going to stretch his wings before calling it a night," he announced as he ran a hand along his best friend's snout. 

He left just as Dagur sauntered up to the group, not in the mood to talk to the Berserker for a second time about Viggo or his feelings.

"Already taking off," Dagur grumbled under his breath as he came to stand next to Stoick.

The much larger man glance down at him with a small frown. The peace between them was unstable given Dagur had kidnapped and threatened Stoick years earlier, but while Stoick still remembered it clearly, it was a foot note to Dagur. His focus, as it had always been was Hiccup.

"He hasn't been feeling well," Stoick countered. It was the only logical reason Hiccup had been distancing himself from everyone. The fact Hiccup was still angry at the new peace treaty with the Hunters wasn't something he wanted to get in, especially with Dagur. The young chieftain had already been very vocal and objective toward peace with Viggo. "I'll check on him tonight."

Dagur opened his mouth to say something then promptly shut it and nodded. He wasn't sure what to say that would convince Stoick he was worried about Hiccup being anywhere near Viggo. Hiccup hadn't been the same since the rescue. He was distant. Sure he still smiled and laughed and hung with his friends, but his eyes were different and Dagur just couldn't pin point how or why. He couldn't understand why no one else was concerned. Nonetheless he let the topic die, knowing no one would take his concerns seriously. They would claim it was in his head, that he was still obsessed with Hiccup, and they may very well be right. 

. . .

The Hunters had left the island shortly after the Thing. Viggo wanted to meet with Ryker away from Berk but it would be another day or two before they reached the designated location, an island west of Berk and just outside the Archipelago. 

Viggo watched the skies. It was the dead of night. A new moon filled the sky. Mixed with the cloud coverage it was blacker than a Nightfury's scales. The only light came from the torches that scattered across the deck. He frown slightly. His consort was running late. That was disappointing, and just when Hiccup was getting good at following his commands. He'd have to reprimand the young man and part of him delighted in the idea. There was all sorts of delightful things he could do to Hiccup once he finally made an appearance. And then he would reprogram Hiccup to be more compliant. Or perhaps not. Viggo enjoyed that rebellious streak Hiccup had. He enjoy crushing it then watching it grow again.

But Viggo wasn't a patient man and soon his disappointment turned to annoyance and then anger.

"When he arrives bring him to my chambers and drug the Nightfury," he ordered the nearest man.

The Hunter nodded and gestured toward some of the others.

"Unharmed," Viggo stressed.

He didn't wait for acknowledgement. He stormed toward his chambers. Hiccup would be severely punished for this.

He tried to distract himself with work but his mind kept slipping to Hiccup. Where could the boy be?

Hiccup's arrival wasn't singled by his usual hesitant knock on the door. The ship shook with the sound of a sonic cry followed immediately by an explosion. Viggo's brow furrowed in surprise but he didn't rush to the deck. The sonic cry was that of a Nightfury which meant Hiccup had finally arrived, and by the sounds of it the effects of the conditioning were wearing off. Hiccup was starting to figure things out. How interesting. The boy was far stronger than he thought to be able to fight the conditioning.

Viggo smirked and pretended to be focused on his work as he waited. It was rather fascinating listening to the scuffle on deck. He could only imagine his men's surprise at the rider and dragon attacking them. He was downright delighted when Hiccup kicked open the door to his chamber.

"Oh, you do look mad," he mused as the rider stepped inside. 

There was a flaming sword clenched in one hand. The flames danced and lit Hiccup's handsome face in an orange glow, giving him a feral look. "Guard the door, bud," he told his dragon before shutting said door behind him.

Viggo steepled his fingers and leaned his elbows on the table. "I like this side of you. So fierce. Tonight is going to be a rare pleasure indeed."

"What did you do to me?" Hiccup demanded. He pointed his sword at Viggo. "Why am I like this?"

"My dear Hiccup, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He stood and slowly rounded the table. "Like what? Perhaps I can help."

"You did this!"

"Did what exactly?" This time he answered in Latin and it had an immediate reaction. Hiccup's body relaxed but only for a moment.

"That. Everytime you speak Latin my mind gets muddled and I can't think straight."

"But you're thinking straight now? I don't think so. Now, why now blow that out and put it away." His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his own sword next to his desk. "We don't want anyone getting hurt."

If anything that angered Hiccup more and the youth lashed out with a ferocity Viggo had not witnessed in him before. He defensively deflected the blow, letting Hiccup lunged and slash and burn up some of his anger and energy. Then he pushed back, forcing Hiccup to take the defensive role until Viggo managed to knock the sword out of Hiccup's hand. It skidded across the floor, the flames licking at the wood. Viggo stomped on it to put out the flame before the wooden floor caught fire. That didn't sit well with Hiccup. He gave an angry cry and threw himself at Viggo. The older man was taken back. He had never seen Hiccup like this. He was like a feral dragon. He punched and slashed, and kicked, using his prosthetic like a weapon. Viggo dodged and blocked, his amusement quickly changing to a mix of anger and arousal. He met each of Hiccup's punches, slapping away his punches as if he were a ruly child. But Hiccup was young and surprisingly fast he pulled a move that surprised and sent Viggo's arousal to levels he had not felt since his youth. Hiccup's form of glima was as smooth as that of most trained warriors and he leaned far too much to his right due to his damaged left leg, but he moved quick enough to catch Viggo off guard and knock him back against his desk. A moment later the two were tumbling to the ground in a tangle of legs and flying fists. Hiccup managed to land several good hits until Viggo flipped them around. He tried pinning Hiccup to the ground by his arms but their positions were wrong. Hiccup wrapped his right leg around Viggo's waist and dug his knee into the older man's ribs. His leg went over Viggo's shoulder, the butt of his prosthetic pressing into the man's neck. He was going to try and break Viggo's neck.

The realization was both frightening and extremely exciting. And not only for Viggo. There was a noticeable tent growing in Hiccup's trousers and had the situation been a little different, Viggo would have remarked about it. Instead he released Hiccup's arms and wrapped his own arms around the rider. He lifted the youth, causing Hiccup's grip to loosen slightly, then he slammed him to the ground. Hiccup cried out in pain but didn't go. Viggo did it a second time and then a third until the rider let him go.

"Hmm...I like this, darling," Viggo panted, unable to believe the fight Hiccup had in him. 

The desk was overturned and papers and ink scattered across the floor. None of that mattered. He had a raging hard erection now and all he wanted was to bury his cock deep in Hiccup's tight body. He grunted as Hiccup landed one last punch then backhanded the youth. Then, before Hiccup could recover, he pinned him properly. Hiccup squirmed and bucked beneath him and the friction of their groins rubbing together was a sinful delight.

"Let go!" Hiccup snarled, trying to twist away. "Let go! Toothless!"

There was no response from the dragon, not even a growl and after a few moments Hiccup began to panic and yell for his dragon.

Viggo placed a hand over the rider's mouth. "Enough," he said in Latin, his voice commanding but gentle. "Sh...sh..." 

He ground his groin against Hiccup's, making sure his young lover knew just how aroused he was by their little fight. The younger man whimpered and turned his head away. Viggo nuzzled just behind his ear.

"It's alright, darling. I know how confused you be, being two of minds about everything right now." He pressed his lips to Hiccup's temple. "I'm going to make it all better."

"What did you do to me?" Hiccup all but growled. 

A moan escaped him as Viggo nipped his jaw. His body tighten and pulsed with need as the older man rubbed and rutted against him. It didn't go unnoticed. Viggo slipped a hand down his trousers and began stroking his swelling length.

"Only what you've asked me to, or have you forgotten " Viggo purred. He kept a firm hold on Hiccup's wrists with his other hand and pulled and tugged on Hiccup cock until the youth was hard and bucking into his hand. He kept his voice low and seductive as he spoke. "And exactly do you want right at this moment."

Hiccup shook his head and groaned, trying to fight his own arousal and whatever spell Viggo seemed to hold over him. "S...stop..." he begged even as his hips moved in sync with Viggo's hand, thrusting upward in desperate need of more.

"Oh...my sweet...sweet Hiccup," Viggo droned. He twisted his hand over the head Hiccup's cock. "You don't me to. Admit it. You like this, you want much more than simply my hand."

"No..."

"Say it, Hiccup. Tell me what you really want."

Hiccup shook his head and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

"Say it, Hiccup. Beg for it." 

Viggo delved his hand lower, squeezed and tugged Hiccup's testicles. His own trousers were getting tight with need. It went from being pleasant to agonizing and he released Hiccup's wrists in order to get his pants off him. It was a mistake. Hiccup elbowed him in the face, narrowly missing his nose and hitting and catching his cheek. It was painful and for a moment Viggo forgot what he was doing as he grabbed at his injured face. Hiccup rolled onto all fours and tried to scramble to his feet but Viggo was just as quick and caught him by his prosthetic, yanking it off before Hiccup had a chance to kick him. The pant leg it was connected was pulled down to his hip in the process and Viggo used that to his advantage. He grabbed at Hiccup's right leg and tugged the boot and trousers off all at once. The rider howled in anger and tried kicking the man off him, and for a moment he seemed to succeed, but Viggo had stopped his attack only long enough to remove his belt and open his own trousers.

Precum already dripped from his aching length and he lazily smeared it over his cock as he watched Hiccup crawl toward the door, still calling for his beloved dragon.

"He can't help, sweetheart," Viggo taunted. "My men were given express orders to drug him. Now we can stop this foolishness and he lives or we can continue this little battle and he possibly dies."

"What did you do to me?" The rider demanded once more, shooting him a glare. His breath hitched when he saw Viggo's erection. "Oh gods."

"You'll be saying that more shortly."

Hiccup shook his head. His memories suddenly came flowing back and his stomach knotted in need. No, no this wasn't right. He had to get out of there. He tried for the door once more but Viggo caught him easily. 

There was no preparation, no fingering, or even lubrication, only what precum Viggo had smeared over his length. Nonetheless, Viggo forced his cock inside Hiccup, tearing his trembling muscles and causing the youth to cry in pain. The man hissed, the friction too tight and dry but this wasn't about Hiccup's and even his comfort. This was punishment and even if they bother suffered he would make sure Hiccup learned his place and remembered it. So instead of his usual long slow slide into his consort, he make short jerky stabs until he was finally fully sheathed inside the rider. Once he was he let his body relax and placed his full weight on the youth.

"There we are, right back where we belong," he moaned in Hiccup's ear before nipping it. 

The rider groaned under him but it didn't matter if it was in pain and pleasure. All that mattered in that moment was Viggo's pleasure. Normally he would take his time to fully enjoy himself but he was so hard and Hiccup's insides were so hot he went right into a hard and bruising rhythm. It was fast paced, deep, a slamming of flesh rather than slapping. Hiccup cried and whimpered beneath him, first in pain then steadily beeging for more as he had been conditioned, until he was trying to trust back and impale himself on Viggo's thick rod. 

It lead to another fight surprisingly enough. Just as Viggo thought he would cum Hiccup managed to throw his weight enough to dislodge the older man. But rather than making another escape attempt, Hiccup pushed Viggo onto his back then climbed onto him, impaling himself on the man's cock. His head fell back as he groaned in ecstasy. Viggo smirked and let Hiccup take charge. It was still rough and hard. Viggo thrust up while Hiccup came down, meeting in the middle. But it wasn't enough. Viggo rolled them over so Hiccup was under him once more, but this time they faced one another. For a moment they only stared at one another before their lips finally met. It wasn't one of their usual kisses at first, more the clashing of teeth, hard bites and nips. But one roll of the hips, a direct hit to Hiccup prostate and the youth suddenly melted, finally...finally allowing Viggo to kiss his properly. It was deep and sensual, no longer a battle. Viggo had won and Hiccup surrendered to him. The hard ramming of thrusts slowed until they were making love, each giving and taking in return.

"I'm going to have to punish you," Viggo warned as he lifted one of Hiccup's legs to get a better angle.

"Fuck...right there...please..."

Viggo chuckled. "That's going to hit a lot tonight."

Hiccup threw his head back, obviously close to an orgasm. "Yes...almost...almost there. Harder...oh...oh gods..."

But rather than bring either of them to completion, Viggo stopped. For a moment he stayed inside Hiccup, enjoying the way the boy struggled to take control. Then he pulled out completely and left Hiccup to suffer. He was still hard, still needed to cum, desperately wanted to fill Hiccup with his seed, but he could wait a little longer. He fixed his trousers loosely over his erection then righted the fallen desk and chair before taking a seat.

Hiccup struggled to sit up and stared after him in bewilderment. "No...w...why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Viggo asked as if nothing had happened.

Hiccup was flushed and sweaty and adorably confused. "Stop like that?"

Viggo nodded. "Hmm...tell me, what was your goal tonight? To kill me?"

The youth blinked. "To get answers."

"To what?"

Hiccup looked away for a moment. His left hand absently began stroking his length. "To why I don't feel the same. To why my mind goes blank whenever I think of..." He couldn't even say her same. "And why all I can think of is you and sex?"

"You're not allowed to touch yourself," Viggo reprimanded.

Hiccup immediately stopped.

"It's because you don't want anyone but me," Viggo answered, his eyes sharp. "That was our agreement."

Hiccup shook his head again. "I don't understand. What did you do to me?"

The Hunter sighed. "You do ask a lot of questions."

"It's the same question I asked since I got here," Hiccup shot back.

Viggo hummed softly at that. "Alright. Come here."

The youth's eyes narrowed. "You took my prosthetic." He pointed to the device across the room.

"You can crawl."

Hiccup downright snarled at that. With a grunt, he grasped the wall and pulled himself up onto his foot. Then, with a series of little hops, he made it to the desk. A yelp of surprise escaped him as he was lifted onto the wooden table.

"How many of my men did you and your dragon kill?" Viggo asked as he picked up a small chest and placed it next to Hiccup.

"None," Hiccup spat. There was temptation there, that raw anger returning. 

"How many were injured?"

"I don't know. I didn't keep track."

"A shame. They were under orders not to harm you or your dragon and to treat you like the honored guests you are, yet you choose to attack them unprovoked...again." Viggo shook his head in disappointment. 

A small blush reddened Hiccup's cheeks. "I...I didn't know."

"We're allies, Hiccup. Allies don't attack one another. Especially lovers."

"We're not...you raped me," Hiccup objected.

Viggo nodded with an amused smile. "Ahh...that's why you rode me and begged for more. Silly me, I thought it was mutual. Normally you begged for cock and try sucking me dry."

"I..." But Hiccup couldn't deny it. He could remember clearly sucking Viggo's length and begging and pleading for sex. The mere thought of it made his stomach flutter in a decidedly good way.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished. I don't take kindly to my consorts attacking my men or me."

"Look, all I want is to be left alone. "

Viggo laughed. "If that was the case you never would have gone after my men in the first place. People who rescue dragons are not people who want to be left alone. They beg for attention and now you have all of mine."

Hiccup gasped as a syringe plunged into his upper thigh. He stared in shock as Viggo pushed the plunger down. The liquid seemed to burned and Hiccup instantly felt lightheaded. The burning sensation slowly moved through him,awaking his senses, stirring his arousal.

"No..." he murmured.

"Sh..." Viggo whispered. 

He began kissing Hiccup again. "I should hand you over to the men you hurt. Let them take turns with you. I bet you would like to men in that pretty ass of you while another fucks this lovely throat." He gave it a squeeze causing Hiccup to choke a little. "Maybe a nice little gangbang is what you need to behave."

"No..."

"And what about your father? What do you think he would say about you attack my ship, unprovoked, and attempting to kill me? I'm sure the council would not be happy. They may even turn against Berk."

"They wouldn't..." Hiccup objected but moaned when Viggo began sucking a hickie on the side of his neck. It felt good.

"Then what is a suitable punishment for this horrible transgression?"

"Fuck me?"

"Oh I plan to but that's not much of a punishment if you want it."

"I don't want it," Hiccup insisted but his head fell back with a long groan as Viggo pulled his tunic off. He grimaced when another syringe stabbed his other thigh. The heat within doubled, pooling in his stomach and groin until he thought he would go mad. "Oh gods..."

"Should I tell them or let my men fuck you?" Viggo purred. "You would look absolutely exquisite amongst so many cocks."

"No..."

"Then give me a suitable option."

"I don't know." He whimpered. "Please...it's too much. Fuck me. Please fuck me."

"Not yet, soon " the Hunter chief promised. He stroked Hiccup's thighs. "I suppose the only thing we can do is start your training right from the beginning."

And thankfully everything he needed was in the chest. He took out a strip of silk and wrapped it over Hiccup's eyes.

"Sh...no complaining. You did this to yourself," Viggo reprimanded when Hiccup began to whine. He pulled the young man's arms behind him and tied them. "Now lay down, darling."

Hiccup could no longer think straight. He did as Viggo commanded without anymore complaints. He was too far gone by the time Viggo began inserting beads into his urethra. It hurt and felt good at the same time. All he could do was beg and plead and whine for more. It felt so good. And then Viggo was inside him again and he thought he had died and gone to Valhalla. Even when it turned painful it still felt good. He would black out from time to time, slipping in and out. Time had no meaning. All he knew was stabbing pressure in his groin, unimaginable pleasure, and utter agony as he was denied orgasm over and over again.

When he awoke it was in his own bed back on Berk with Toothless curled of his stone slab. It was his father voice calling his name that stirred him, a large hand to his forehead followed but the announcement he had a small fever and should rest. For a time he thought perhaps it had all been a lucid dream but his entire body tingled with need.

His mind was foggy but the memory felt real. That began all the more real when he found his cock still stuffed with beads. Not only that but so was his ass, both kept hidden by his tight trousers. He was thankful for that since his father wouldn't have noticed with the blanket also covering him. He waited until his father left to attend his duties before attempting to remove the beads. They were deep inside and even the smallest touch had him surging with desire.

"Oh gods!" he cried. If hurt yet felt awfully good.

He began to masturbate. The images he used to pull up of Astrid refused to come. Instead images of Viggo filled his head. He wasn't supposed to touch himself, he remembered but it didn't stop him. He imagine Viggo leaning over him, inside him. Each thrust hard and precise, hitting him just the right way. When he pulled the beads out, removing the ones in his ass first, it was as if electricity raged threw him. He came hard once he pulled the pearls from him manhood. Endless streams of cum squirted over his hand and onto his bed sheets.

"Oh gods," he breathed, slumping back on his bed. He felt so good. He could almost go a second round. His body was utterly on fire. If Viggo was there he could.

His gaze shifted to the Pearl's in his hand. They were gold. Viggo had promised him gold. Where was he? How did he get home and into his own bed. Had he dreamt it? Oh gods, he wanted Viggo. He needed his hard, juicy cock in him. He found himself tugging at his length again, needing more, needing Viggo. He could find satisfaction without him. He never needed anyone so bad in his life.

He needed Viggo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

There were a lot of questions when his friends discovered the beads. Hiccup had cleaned them but left them on his desk unsure what to do with them. He had found a small note in his pocket in Viggo's pristine script, the Latin words clear as day that Hiccup was to practice with them and insert them before visiting. It caused heat to pool in Hiccup's groin but it was easily ignored. Viggo had not stated when he was to go to him next only to put them in every night before bed. It seemed exceptionally cruel to have to sleep with such things inside him but in done on an empty bladder and bowel the discomfort would be minimal.

Of course, leaving the beads on his desk had been absentminded and pure luck when Ruffnut and Tuffnut decided to raid his room to wake him up for a group get together at the academy. They even brought him breakfast. Ruffnut set the food on the desk, next to the beads and the most recent upgrade design for Toothless's tailfin. Hiccup's stomach almost dropped when she picked the smaller of the two strains.

"Ohh...pretty," the female twin crooned as she brought it to her throat as if it were a necklace. "Who's this for? A lucky lady we know?"

Hiccup nearly choked and had to cough behind his hand before he could answer. "Ah...no...well maybe. I...ah...well..."

Ruffnut laughed. "No need to get all flustered. Astrid will love it," she teased.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly flustered.

Ruffnut made a face then looked at the blueprints. "You're not seriously going to use them for Toothless's tailfin, are you?"

Hiccup blinked. Maybe the gods were favoring him today. "Yeah...well Gobber used up all the scrap metal so I thought..."

"Wait...wait..." Tuffnut interrupted. He took the other set of beads and inspected them.

Hiccup paled. Tuffnut was into a lot of weird stuff and for one brief moment Hiccup feared his friend would know exactly what the beads were for.

"This isn't real gold is it?" Tuffnut asked before popping one large bead in his mouth.

Hiccup just about fainted as he watched his friend roll it over his tongue then try biting it. "N...no," he stuttered. "Fake, just...you know, fools gold. Haha...thought it was a nice color."

Tuffnut spat the bead into his hand with the rest of the string. "Tastes funny. Definitely not gold."

"And you know how gold tastes?" Ruff asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, I've been around more gold than you," her brother argued.

It turned into an all-out argument to the point Hiccup had to kick the two out of his hut and promise to meet them at the academy. He remembered to thank them for bringing him breakfast before they left. Not that he ate it. He couldn't eat. All he could do was stare at the beads when he returned to his room. He hid them in a small leather bag then in the bottom of his trunk at the end of his bed. It would if anyone else found out about them. He destroyed the letter ad well. No one needed to know about his relationship with Viggo...or whatever it was they had.

He waited an entire week before finally deciding to hunt down Viggo. At least that's what he told himself as he tried to ignore the Terror mail that sat on his bed. He refused to open it, instinctively knowing what it was. But his own curiosity won out and soon he was starting at the one-word command clearly written on a hand-drawn map. At least hunting him wasn't going to be hard. 

Most of the riders had already returned to the Edge. Hiccup had hung back primarily because his father insisted but also because he wanted to talk to Viggo. Another attack wouldn't do, nor would demanding answers. He would have to find another way to defeat the Hunter. But even that thought seemed wrong. Whenever he thought of the older man his insides got all warm and needy. He didn't understand it but his thoughts were not of hate but something quite the opposite. So he lied to Stoick and told him he was heading back to the Edge to meet up with his friends. Now that the war with the Hunters was over, Stoick was more inclined to let him leave on his own, relying on Toothless to protect him. And Toothless was happy to return to Dragon's Edge. He wasn't so keen on the detour to the Hunters camp midway there.

"Relax, it's only for the night, " Hiccup assured. 

He adjusted himself in the saddle numerous times as the pearls rubbed his insides and pressed uncomfortably again his prostate. 

Thankfully, Viggo was waiting and unlike the fight last time, this time was less violent and more passionate. The beads we're removed almost the moment Hiccup walked into the tent. Viggo greeted him with kisses and laid him on a mound of furs where he made love to him for hours. That was the only word Hiccup could think of compared to all their previous encounters. It was slow and deep and gentle. Viggo practically worshipped his body, kissing and nipping and licking each part of him until Hiccup was wiggling in pleasure and desperate need. His thrusts were deep and precise, bringing Hiccup the utmost pleasure that had him begging and whining for more. And when it was over the lay together as if a real couple.

Hiccup rested his head on Viggo's shoulder, idly playing with the man's black curly chest hair, content with the ache between his legs. He listened as Viggo talked, as he often did after sex, about his plans for their future. It sounded silly really, not something that interested Hiccup in the least. He was a rider, Viggo was a Hunter. There was no future for them. So he tuned Viggo out and focused on the soothing rumble of his voice and the fall and rise of his chest.

Something Viggo said triggered a memory he had not thought of in many years. A deep sense of sorrow filled him and he let out a long sigh. Viggo stopped talking and tightened his arms around him.

"Hiccup?"

The youth shook his head. This was not a memory he wanted to share but it refused to go away and played over and over in his mind until he felt the harsh bite of tears in the corner of his eyes.

"There used to be more of us, " he said softly, keeping his eyes on his fingers as they carded over Viggo's chest.

"Dragon Riders?" Viggo asked.

A small smile tugged at Hiccup's lips at the thought but quickly vanish.

"I guess they could have been if they survived."

Viggo became absolutely still for a moment but Hiccup pushed forward, unable to ignore the thoughts plaguing him.

"Gobber said there were well over fifty babies born the year I was, " he continued. "Fifty...I never got to meet even half. The dragon raids were almost constant with only a few days at best to rebuild. People died. Kids died. Their houses burned down with them trapped inside or by starvation because all the livestock was taken. Sometimes their parents were killed and they were adopted by others only to lose them as well. There was no mercy. My father would take our finest warriors and try to hunt down their nest. He wanted to destroy them all. It cost us even more people and destroyed even more families."

"Berk was dying, " Viggo whispered into his hair.

Hiccup nodded. He hadn't said as much to his friends but it was true. Berk had been dying during the dragon raids. Within a decade there wouldn't have been a tribe left.

" Everyone was scared. Kids were afraid to make friends because it was unlikely that person would around much longer. Anyone small and weak was shunned." He pressed himself closer to Viggo, desperate for his warmth to chase away the cold within him. " I didn't any friends growing up. Everyone assumed I would be next."

"And then you met Toothless, " Viggo assumed.

"He saved us. He became my first friend and ended the war. If it wasn't for him the Red Death would have eventually killed us all. There would have been no food and no children."

Viggo hummed softly and it sent a pleasant rumble through Hiccup. "You don't yourself enough credit, my dear. Had you not captured Toothless none of that would have happened. You are as much responsible for saving your tribe as your Nightfury. More so."

"Yeah, it also caused three wars with neighboring tribes. Some hero I am."

"And all three are now your allies, " the man countered. "That shows more courage and integrity than most men I know twice your age. You should be proud of what you've accomplished."

Hiccup only sighed.

Viggo caught his chin and lifted it so that Hiccup met his gaze.

"I'm proud of you. There's not a day that goes by that you surpass my expectations." He placed a gentle kiss on Hiccup's lips. "You take dragons and men alike, my love."

. . .

Ryker was used to his brother not sleeping at night. Viggo had had insomnia from a young age and spent many a night working on his maps and books. Ryker had hoped that by having Hiccup under his control that Viggo might finally get some rest. That of course never happened. Viggo would still get up after his consort had fallen asleep to work. That wasn't the case this time. When he entered the tent Hiccup and the Nightfury were already gone and Viggo was lounging in his large wooden "throne" sipping at hot cider not doubt laced with alcohol. He had a faraway look and didn't bother acknowledging Ryker.

"What happened?" the elder Grimborn demanded, knowing something must have gone wrong to put Viggo in such a mood.

Viggo tilted his head then took a long sip of his drink before answering. "They were dying, " he answered. "All this..." He waved a hand in the air. "The dragons...everything happened because one small boy was trying to save his tribe."

"What does that have to do with us?" Ryker asked. He had heard about Hiccup defeating the Red Death from Dagur. As far as he was concerned it was just a fanciful story.

"He credits the Nightfury, he takes no credit for it or how it saved his people. He doesn't see what he did. An entire starving island saved because he befriended a dragon. Can you imagine?" He sat up and looked at his brother. "Think of what he could have accomplished. Armies of warriors on dragon back."

"Now you're talking like Bludvist."

But Viggo ignored him. "We could capture larger dragons with less manpower. Or sale already trained dragons like the southern nations sale horses."

"Not the same."

Viggo nodded to himself. "With Hiccup by my side, we can increase productivity and capture more dragons in tack. Less damage more profit. He will take over the northern squadron..."

"That's my squadron, " Ryker objected.

"You will take over the west."

Ryker stared at him in horror. "You're demoting me for him?" he asked in disbelief. "He's a kid. He has no idea..." 

"He knows his dragons and he can control them, " Viggo snapped. "That's far more useful to me that your blundering arrogance."

For a moment Ryker couldn't form words. His hands balled into fists but rather than lash out at his brother he stormed out of the tent, ignoring Viggo's order to come back. He knew Hiccup and his riders were trouble the moment they met. Now it was time to put an end to them and Viggo's new obsession.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Things felt different after leaving Viggo this time. Hiccup felt lighter, even happier. He left with no toys inside him, no orders or even suggestions on things to do to himself. Viggo had simply snuggled with him after their talk and given him a deep and passionate kiss before letting him go. It seemed as if the Hunter had actually listened to him and cared about what he had to say. Hiccup hadn't to blurt out about Berk's past trouble with the dragons under the Red Death's command. He hadn't been able to control the tears that came with the memory of so many people dying and how everyone feared they were next, who people thought he would be next. Explaining how they ended the war and why they befriended dragons had felt like a huge weight coming off his shoulders. 

Now he had a bounce in his step. Perhaps his words had made a difference with Viggo. Perhaps Viggo would finally see the importance of dragons and how they could help other tribes if people only gave them a chance. After all, Viggo and Toothless were warming up to one another. Viggo downright spoiled the Nightfury during their visits. That alone made Hiccup's body warm-up. If Viggo could change then there was the hope of changing more people's minds. And with Viggo expanded knowledge of the world outside the Archipelago, they could spread the word and convince more people to embrace dragons, saving both dragons and humans.

His mind was a world of thoughts. He smiled and laughed just like old times when he joined the other riders at the clubhouse. Even gracing Dagur with a wide grin as the Berserker siblings served breakfast. They were visiting the Edge and it turned out Dagur was almost as good a cool as his sister - although he preferred the hunting part of it and had caught a wild boar the day before. He was rather proud of himself and Hiccup was happy he had made it to the Edge in time to enjoy the outcome of Dagur's labors.

"I haven't seen you smile that wide since we were kids, " Dagur noted with a small smile. His eyes shimmered slightly with tears and voice caught. "And never directed toward me."

Hiccup stared at him in confusion for a moment before realizing he was right. "I guess things just feel a little lighter today."

"Lighter?" Ruffnut questioned. One brow rose as she eyes him. "H, you barely weight one-twenty. You're the lightest of us all, with or without the metal leg."

Normally, Hiccup would make some come back when it came to his weight. Having one leg made a big difference, but even as the tallest of the group he weighed considerably less than most of his friends.

"It's just...Toothless and I decided to visit Viggo and we had a good talk, " he confessed. 

"What?" Astrid asked.

The rest of the riders stared at him with a variety of emotions ranging from surprise to outright horror. Most still didn't trust Viggo or any of the Hunters, even with the war over. Hiccup couldn't blame them. He hadn't until that morning.

"Hiccup, Viggo is a master manipulator, " Heather tried. She approached Hiccup slowly and gestured for Fishlegs to move from his spot next to Hiccup. She took the vacated seat. "He had me questioning myself. I...I started thinking that he was in love with me."

Hiccup's face paled. "I never said..."

The look she gave him was unnerving as if she knew exactly what was going on. He glanced at the others then swallowed. 

"Do you all think Viggo is using me?" he asked.

"Well those pearls were definitely not for Toothless's tail fin, " Tuffnut answered. "I mean, honestly, gold? And the weight? Perfect, but not for that. I mean why have them on strings that were clearly meant for insertion."

"How would you even know that?" Hiccup couldn't help to ask rather than deny his words.

"Hiccup, my sweet Hiccup, there is much you still don't know about me, " Tuffnut explained with a smug grin. "Besides, it WAS real gold and as much as you love Toothless, you wouldn't have used real gold for his tail fin. You would have melted it down for coin or something important."

"Wait, he had real gold beads?" Snotlout asked.

"That's not the point, " Astrid snapped.

"No, that's what he was getting from Viggo, " Ruffnut laughed.

Astrid made a low growl in the back of her throat.

"Does Stoick know?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"No, " Hiccup snapped. "And he's not going to. Look, we're just...I don't know...how did you figure it out?"

Dagur opened his mouth to answer but Astrid beat him to it.

"You haven't been the same since Stoick paid the ransom, " Astrid explained. She reached for him then pulled her hand back. "You go missing in the middle of the night. Stoic was worried when he found your bed empty a few times but we brushed it off as night flying. We didn't want to assume anything. And then Tuff found those...those beads and...". She rubbed one arm and worried her lower lip. "You've been avoiding me and we're best friends...or so I thought."

"Astrid..." Hiccup sighed. At least he had been able to say her name but he felt nothing, not like he used to.

"Everyone back off a moment, " Dagur snapped. He pushed back his seat and stood. "Look, things happen when you're a prisoner. People try to break you, any way they can. And sometimes that backfires and you find yourself doing things, feeling things you never imagined. Instead of getting in his face about it how about we try figuring what Hiccup wants." He wet his lips and looked at Hiccup. "Is he forcing you to do anything you don't want?"

"No, " Hiccup said firmly.

Dagur nodded. "So you go to him willingly?"

"Yes."

A small frown momentarily tugged at Dagur's lips and sadness filled his eyes but it was quickly blinked away. "What do you feel for him...now that he's no longer our enemy?"

There was silence as Hiccup thought about it.

"Do you love him?" Astrid asked softly.

Love him? Love Viggo Grimborn? Hiccup hadn't thought about it. He felt something toward Viggo but he wasn't sure if he would call it love. Desired, definitely. Love seemed to push it too far.

"I need some fresh air, " he said instead. 

He left his breakfast, ignoring his friends as they called him back. He should have known they wouldn't understand. Hell, he didn't quite understand his feelings toward Viggo but he didn't need the judgment from the others. It wasn't as if he was planning on leaving with Viggo, he just wanted to save the lives and humans and dragons and if have a relationship with Viggo, no matter how unconventional, then maybe that was what he had to do to accomplish it.

"Let him go, " Dagur told the riders as Astrid moved to stop Hiccup. He caught her arm and if Heather hadn't jumped in to catch the blonde, it may have led to a fight.

"How can you just stand there and let leave?" Astrid demanded.

"Because blaming him for this isn't going to help, " Dagur answered calmly. He gave her a sympathetic look. "He doesn't need people accusing him of stuff. He needs support...especially from those claiming to be his friends. Whatever happened while he was with Viggo changed him. IF they developed a relationship then we need to let it play out for now or let him ask for help."

"What about an intervention?" Fishlegs asked, clearly not happy with letting it play out.

"I'm pretty sure that just blew up in our faces, " Heather said gently. "Dagur's right. Hiccup needs to figure this out for himself. When he's ready he'll come to us. If we keep on it about it, it'll just push him into Viggo's arms."

. . .

"I still say this is foolish, " Lars warned as they pulled the boat onshore. "If Viggo ever found out..."

"By the time he does, it'll be over, " Ryker grumbled. "His mind is clouded by his obsession with the Haddock boy."

Lars hummed softly to himself. "You're sure this isn't a smudge about jealousy. You haven't been the same since the night you..."

"I don't want to hear about it, " the older man snapped. "Just keep downwind and out of sight. We'll slip into the fort when it's dark and be done with it."

Lars shrugged. He didn't really care if the riders lived or not. Not would ensure they were permanently out of their way but in the end, it was Viggo's choice. However, Ryker was correct when he said their leader had not been the same since encountering Hiccup. If doing away with him and his friends meant things could finally get back to normal then he was all in. With luck, they could have a little fun beforehand.

. . .

Flying with Toothless on their own was usually the highlight of Hiccup's day. He liked their alone time. It gave Hiccup time to think and ponder recent events but today his thoughts were dark and angry. His friends had no idea what he was going through or what his relationship with Viggo was. Hel, he wasn't even fully sure. They had no idea what it felt like just thinking about the Hunter. They had no clue how hot and bothered he got from just the memory of deft fingers carding through his hair or the feel of a talented and got mouth wrapped around his length and sucking him into completion. How could they possibly understand the rush he got by having someone so much larger than himself take complete and utter control, be gentle and near sadistic during sex? How he felt like a puddle of goo after a long hard fuck session that left him boneless and begging for more? He still didn't quite understand it but gods did the mere thought have him wanting to head back to Viggo already. Every inch of him was pins and needles as he thought of Viggo knelt over him with that sultry smile that promised pleasure and maybe a little pain.

Hiccup shook his head. Okay, maybe he did like Viggo a little more than he wanted to admit, but he didn't love him. There was no chance of it going past lust and sex. They were far too different for it to ever work. Nonetheless, he felt a surge of arousal at the very thought of the Hunter towering over him.

Of course, that only made it harder for Hiccup to think of anything else and Toothless must have felt that. He landed near a small pond on the other side of the Edge. The dragons gave a huff and a full-body shake as soon as Hiccup climbed off his back.

"You're right, you're right..." Hiccup conceded. He held up his hands as his best friend growled annoyingly at him. "I should be more focused on important matters, but this is important. Not...well the sex...but ending the conflict between humans and dragons everywhere."

The Nightfury rolled his eyes and turned his backbone Hiccup.

"Okay, so my mind may have been on more...primal urges, but that doesn't mean Viggo can't help us. We can make a human and dragon utopia."

Toothless gave him a look that clearly said he was dreaming.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Mr. Grumpy?" Hiccup countered. "I'm trying to figure a way to protect all dragons and Berk. It'snot exactly ideal but it's better than all-out war.". He threw up his hands in frustration as he paced. " It could be worse. Viggo said there were warlords out there and hunters that wanted to enslave or kill all dragon kind. We could stop them before they reach the Archipelago and...

Toothless didn't answer and seemed all too quiet when normally he would be splashing through the pond after fish.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He spotted his friend's large black form laying on the ground and his heart all but stopped. "Toothless!"

He ran toward the dragon, stumbling slightly over the uneven ground. There were arrows sticking out of his thick hide. The familiar feathers at the end triggered warnings through Hiccup but his mind refused to acknowledge them as he grasped one arrow.

"Dragon Hunters?" he breathed in horror. 

He looked around, trying to see where they had come from but there was no one in the clearing but him and Toothless. Thankfully the Nightfury was still breathing and only unconscious. Nonetheless, pulling arrows out did far more damage than when they went in. Hiccup worked quickly to try to remove them all without hurting his friend more than he already was. Toothless must have been really under because he didn't even groan or whine on pain. 

"Oh gods, oh gods, bud. You were right, I should have known better than to trust Viggo, " he said, petting his dragon's head as he looked around. 

How was he ever going to get Toothless back to the outpost let alone call for help? If he could find a Terrible Terror or a Night Terror he could send a message. There was no telling how many Hunters were on the island and he couldn't leave Toothless defenseless. He reached for Inferno then released he didn't have the fire sword. He was unarmed.

"Only a fool relies on an animal to protect them, " Ryker's deep voice seemed to come from all around.

Hiccup grabbed a rock the size of his fist and stood. His heart raced at the sound of Ryker's voice and for one breath moment, a forbidden memory resurfaced. His stomach knotted with fear and he thought he may be sick.

"He couldn't save you last time, he can't save you now, " Ryker crooned as he and another Hunter stepped into the clearing.

Hiccup swallowed back the lump in his throat and glared at the men. "Stay away from us, " he warned.

Ryker glanced at Toothless. There was no emotion on his face; no anger or hate, not like their many encounters before. There was a deep resignation in his dark brown eyes and that sent a wave of fear unlike any before through Hiccup. Hate and anger was something Hiccup was used to from the Hunters, this was something altogether new. He stepped back, unsure what do to. He couldn't leave Toothless.

"I have no interest in harming the Nightfury, " Ryker said calmly as he walked toward Hiccup. "All I want is you."

Hiccup pursed his lips and tightened his grip on the rock. "Yeah, we're not doing that again.". His gaze flicked toward the other Hunter. " You'll have to kill me first."

A smirk tugged at Ryker's lips. "That was my thought exactly, " he said as he unsheathed his jagged sword. "Now stay still and this will be all over in a moment. Lars, keep aim on the Nightfury. If he moves, shoot it."

Of course, Hiccup wasn't about to allow that. He stepped directly in the path of the arrow. The Hunter glanced at Ryker but didn't release the arrow.

Ryker slowly let out his breath. "Look, Haddock, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.". He swung his sword slowly at his side, his fingers flexing around the hilt. " I can make it virtually painless."

"I'm sure Viggo won't be as pleased." Hiccup glanced toward the other Hunter then back to Ryker. "Does he even know you're here?"

"As I said, he won't know about this." 

He nodded to the other Hunter and if Hiccup hadn't become costumed to dealing with Hunters, he would not have moved quickly enough to avoid the blow dart. He darted to the left, the dart grazing the side of his neck and thankfully missing Toothless. But the Hunters were familiar with him as well and Ryker was quick on his feet. His stride was longer as well. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and threw him into a large oak tree. The youth slammed into it but before he could crumble to the ground Ryker was on him. The large Hunter grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Aren't we going to have a little fun with him first?" asked Lars in disappointment.

Ryker squeezed him throat in a crushing grip and gave Lars a sideways glare. "Don't make me kill you like the others, " he warned.

Hiccup tried kicking him but he was backhanded for his efforts so hard it made his head spin. Ryker squeezed even harder, cutting off all air. Hiccup tried clawing his arm. His legs flailed. His vision was going black. Soon his lungs were burning from lack of air and his body grew weaker with every passing minute but Ryker didn't up and not once broke eye contact. He watched as the light faded from Hiccup's eyes.

Ryker took no pleasure killing the rider. It was simply part of the job. He was protecting his brother and tribe. One dead heir from a rival tribe meant nothing. Regardless, he felt a sense of arousal fill him as Hiccup struggled. It was that same primal urge that filled him when Viggo drugged him. He couldn't help the swelling of his cock or the sudden need but he ignored it. He was not interested in men and certainly not this scrawny rider. Killing him would be a mercy to them both.

He tightened his grip even more as Hiccup's eyes flickered closed, not dead but on the verge passing out from lack of air. "This would have been so much easier if you just let me snap your neck, " he told Hiccup. "I could have made it look like an accident. The life of a rider. Snap your neck and throw you over a cliff. Everyone would have thought you fell off your dragon. You just had to make it harder for everyone."

"V...go..." Hiccup managed, his eyes clearing for a brief moment.

"He'll never know, " Ryker assured. "I'll be sure to bury you before we leave."

A sudden intense pain shot through Ryker's back and he inhaled sharply as it grew toward his chest.

"He wasn't talking to you, big brother, " Viggo cooed from behind him. He placed a hand on the elder Grimborn's shoulder. "I should have known you'd betray me. Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Ryker jerked as the sword twisted within him. His grip loosened on Hiccup until the rider slipped from his hand and fell in a heap. A moment later Ryker fell as.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When Hiccup came to it wasn't in the woods where he had fallen. He was back in the tiny prison cell, surrounded by utter darkness while warm blood seeped under the door and dragon howled all around him.

"Hiccup, Hiccup look at me, darling, " Viggo's voice called to him as it had back then.

This time when he opened his eyes he wasn't surrounded by dark jagged rock walls. Bright sunlight met him, as did a canopy of trees and songbirds. He was outside in the pen but imprisoned inside a mountain. The air was fresh, not stale with the scent of blood everywhere. But there was a coopery scent in the air, of fresh blood just spilled and it took a moment for him to remember what had happened. He glanced to his left where Ryker lay in a crumpled heap, his blood spilling over the ground and soaking into the hip of Hiccup's trousers. Hiccup couldn't bring himself to be horrified or scared by it. He just started, utterly flabbergasted by the fact that he had nearly been strangled to death and Viggo had killed his own brother to save him.

"No, love, look at me, " Viggo reprimanded. He took Hiccup's chin and gently turned his head so that they faced one another. "Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

Touch as in raped, Hiccup figured since it was obvious Ryker had been touching him in order to strangle him. He opened his mouth to answer, managed a hoarse "no". His throat burned with the effort. He had been very close to dying. His entire neck was going to be bruised for a while but he could talk even if it hurt a little.

"Thank Odin I got here in time, " Viggo breathed in a sigh of relief.

Hiccup stared at him for a long moment, still unable to believe the Hunter chief had saved him. Then his eyes widened. "Toothless..." he breathed.

He crawled toward the Nightfury, still weak but desperate to get to him. The arrows were lodged deep in the dragon's hide, taking them out would do more damage than good right now so he left them for the moment. He'd have to get Dagur to make more of the cure. Mentally he tried to remember where on the island Fishlegs had found purple oleander.

"Hey, bud, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here." He curled around his dragon's head protectively. He knew the effects of one dragon root arrow on a dragon, he had no idea how so many would effect Toothless.

"He'll have to sleep it off, " Viggo explained as he came to kneel next to him.

Hiccup shook his head. The last time had taken hours even after being given the cure. This could take days and there may still be more Hunters on the island, Hunters that may go after his friends. 

He shrugged off the hand Viggo placed on his shoulder. "He needs the cure, " he said, half demanding, half pleading Viggo had it.

The man nodded and stood, dusting off his trousers despite them being pristine. "I suppose the ingredients likely grow here."

Hiccup's face fell. 

Viggo tutted disapproving. "Don't be like that. He's perfectly fine. My brother would not have killed such a valuable creature."

"He's not a creature. He's my best friend, " Hiccup argued. He glared at Viggo for a moment before looking back at the two dead men that had attacked them. "Did you send them? Is this another trick?"

"Trick? My dear, I had nothing to do with this."

Hiccup shook his head and backed away. "What could Ryker possibly gain by attacking me? The war's over."

"Hiccup, " Viggo said, trying to calm the youth. He sighed when Hiccup took another step away from him. He could command Hiccup, make him come to him. He could do whatever he wanted to the rider but he didn't. He wanted Hiccup to come to him on his own. "I told him what you told me about your people and the dragon war. He discovered I was in love with you and wanted to make our bond more permanent."

It wasn't a complete lie. He did care very deeply for Hiccup. Not in love but as a dear pet that he fancied very much. It was enough to make Hiccup stop and stare at him with wide eyes.

"You love me?" he asked in disbelief. He looked away, emotions warring on his handsome face. He glanced to Toothless then back at Viggo before looking away and worrying his lower lip. "I..."

"Surely you feel it too, that pull, the need to be together." He switched into Latin to help embed his words deeper into Hiccup's mind.

The younger man still seemed hesitant but he didn't back away any further when Viggo neared him.

"We belong together, Hiccup."

For a moment Viggo thought he had won. Hiccup stared at for a long moment before once more directing his attention to his injured dragon.

"I belong with Toothless, " he answered honestly.

Viggo inhaled deeply. Of course, he would think he belonged with the blasted Nightfury. Separating the two was near impossible. 

Instead of getting mad, Viggo nodded. "You certainly do, my dear. But your heart can belong to more than one person, can it not?" He brushed a strand of auburn hair from Hiccup's face, making the rider look up. "Can you not love me as you do him?"

"I...I guess, " Hiccup answered uncertainly. 

He stepped back as Viggo invaded his space, bumping into a tree. He instantly felt trapped and fear surged through him. Viggo followed. And then he was pinned but Viggo was grabbing at his throat as Ryker had. Instead, he looked down at Hiccup in a hungry manner that sent both a chill through him and a thrill. Less than twelve hours ago then had been in bed together now Hiccup wasn't sure if Viggo was going to kiss him or kill him.

A shudder ran through him as the man touched his bruising neck. It was gentle and warm. It hurt at first, his neck far too tender for even that small touch. When Viggo pressed his lips to the other side a moment later, his knees went weak in a mix of pleasure and the small sting of pain. It was almost as if Viggo was trying to kiss what Ryker had done away but far more intimate. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned in sudden need. Maybe Viggo was right. Maybe he could love more than one person. Maybe he already was in love with Viggo and just kept denying it because of his friends.

Those expert hands moved down his arm then skipped over to his sides and down along his narrow waist to his hips. Then they were sliding into the back of his trousers, squeezing his rear and pulling him into Viggo's hard and very aroused body, the man's erect cock pressing into his stomach.

"No...not here, " Hiccup managed to say if a little breathlessly.

Viggo answered with a small peck to his lips. "Yes here. We're celebrating a great victory over the men who tried to kill you. Let their bodies bare witness to what they can now never have."

It sounded crude and a little barbaric to have sex in front of your fallen enemy. Sure Ryker was dead but that didn't mean Hiccup wanted to celebrate by being fucked only feet from his body.

"He's your brother, " he tried to reason.

Viggo nodded. "And he should have known better than to try taking what was mine."

He turned Hiccup around so he was facing the tree then pulled his trousers to his knees. The only thing he had to prep him was his fingers and spit. Hiccup tried to ignore the sting and relax. He felt no arousal at first, his mind refusing to ignore the bodies around them, making the memory of the bodies around Viggo tent all too vivid, but he didn't fight or tell Viggo no either. He couldn't form the words, couldn't pull away. He felt trapped, more so than when Ryker was choking him. And then Viggo was pushing into him. Hiccup hissed at the intrusion, wanting to pull away but there was nowhere to go.

"You want this, Hiccup, " Viggo breathed in his ear. "You're so good, so sweet. You want me to fill you."

All fear and inhibition fled from Hiccup, replaced by the incredible heat that was Viggo. "Yes, " he breathed as arousal suddenly soared through him. 

It was like a switch, one moment afraid and even a little angry, the next needing Viggo with unbridled passion. He didn't object when Viggo wrapped one large hand around his throat much as Ryker had earlier. Not did he object when Viggo went right into a vigorous and impossible to keep up with pace, all but slamming him into the tree as his hips piston into Hiccup's with bruising force. They had fucked many times now, sometimes getting very rough like the night they fought, but this...this was something altogether new. Viggo was like an animal in rut and all Hiccup could do was hold on for the ride. It hurt and felt good all at once. It felt as if Viggo was trying to tear him apart and come out his other side, the slide and friction almost too much to handle. Yet every hit and slide over his prostate had Hiccup teetering closer the edge. Heavy grunts filled Hiccup's ears. It was perhaps the first time Hiccup had heard Viggo be loud during their lovemaking, his own cries and groans nearly matching in volume. It only grew when Viggo grabbed his length and started jerking him off in time with his trusts.

"Cum for me, darling, " Viggo growled in his ear. 

His strokes we're firm, his large hand squeezing and pulling on Hiccup until it was too much. Hiccup came with a scream, his seed spraying against the hard bark of the tree in ropes. He slumped against it when the sticky cream finally was no more than a few drops leaking from his flaccid cock. Gods, that was intense. It took a moment or two before he realized Viggo was still inside him and still rock hard. The man stroked his sides for a moment before pulling out and pulling up Hiccup's trousers. Hiccup gave him a sideways glance of confusion.

"You don't want your friends knowing what we just did, " Viggo explained as he turned Hiccup around to face him once more, or more precisely the stiff dick still in need of attention.

Hiccup didn't need to be told what to do. He went to his knees and took the organ in his mouth. Viggo's hands went to the back of his head, holding him in place.

"Look at me, love, " Viggo commanded.

Hiccup did so.

"Don't break eye contact, no matter what."

Viggo grinned the began brushing Hiccup further onto his cock. His cock hit the back of Hiccup's throat and for a moment the younger man gagged on it, but the older didn't stop, he kept pushing forward until his entire length was sheathed inside Hiccup's mouth and throat. Then he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. Hiccup's eyes widened but he didn't try to stop him. Viggo had fucked his throat before but not in a long time. I obviously he felt the need to now and despite not liking it, Hiccup relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose, giving up his throat as he had his ass to Viggo's whims. They kept eye contact, green meeting the darkest of browns as Viggo fucked his face. It hurt but maybe that was the point. Ryker had already choked him almost to death. Perhaps Viggo would finish the job but rather than use his hands use his cock. Hiccup absently wondered what his friends would think if the found his body, bruised and battered and covered in cum. Perhaps he'd drown in the stuff, his lungs inhaling it in a desperate need for air. Nonetheless, he swallowed every drop of cum when Viggo came deep in his throat. He clenched Viggo's hips and sucked on his length, wanting every last bit, not caring if it went in his stomach or drowned him. He wanted Viggo and everything he had to offer. He sucked until Viggo had to yank him back way his hair to make him stop.

"You certainly are insatiable once you get in the mood, " Viggo joked with an amused grin. "I may indeed need one or two extra men to fuck you one day. I'm almost sorry I killed my brother and cousin before they had a chance at you."

Hiccup blinked, suddenly remembering where they were and what had happened. His face paled and he looked toward the bodies, still dead, still where they fell. And Toothless not far away, still in a dragon root induced coma.

"Wha..." he began only for his throat to sting as he tried to form words. Viggo had gone much harder than he expected. "What about the bodies?" he finally managed, his voice hoarse from all the abuse it suffered.

Viggo fixed himself and looked about the carnage without care. "I suppose we could leave them for the wildlife to dispose of. I'm sure the dragon could use a good meal."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed his disgust. "They're your family." Even as he said it he could see Viggo didn't care. The two men could be complete strangers for all their chief cared.

"Would you prefer we buried them?" Viggo asked with a raised brow. "Hide the evidence of what they did to you? My dear, these two will serve as an example of what will happen should anyone touch you without my permission."

Hiccup pursed his lips. His throat hurt too much to argue but he wasn't about to have two bodies left out to rot. He and his friends had been stuck burying several Hunter bodies since the war began. He really didn't want to have to do it again but it was better than leaving them in the open where one of his friends may stumble over them or being picked to pieces by animals.

Viggo waved a hand dismissively. "Fine, if you're going to be so animate about it then let's find a suitable spot and bury them before they begin to stink and attract hungry beasts." He glanced toward Toothless. "Of course, there's also the issue of your dragon..."

He was trying to switch topics, Hiccup realized. It was a game and if Hiccup was in a better mood he would have played right into his hands again. Thankfully, he found a Night Terror close by and after jotting down a quick note, he sent it to the clubhouse to let his friends know where there were and for Fishlegs to bring the cure - provided there was enough in stock. If not, he and Dagur would have to go get more ingredients and prepare some. While they waited, he helped Viggo did two graves by hand. They were shallow, just enough to lay each body in then cover with soil and rocks. Their swords served as markers.

After that, Hiccup sat next to Toothless and waited. His throat stung and he was hard to talk even after sipping some cold water from the pond. Viggo sat with him. They were quiet, sharing in almost companionable silence until the riders finally arrived.

They weren't exactly happy to see Viggo and automatically accused him of what happened to Toothless and Hiccup. And even after seeing the graves and just how hurt Hiccup was - he could barely get out a sentence without his throat hurting. It was now bruised and swollen inside and out - much worse than it had been before Viggo fucked it raw. Talking hurt, swallowing nearly brought him to tears so much so that he had to rely on Viggo to tell everyone what had happened, and Viggo had a tendency to embellish the story, making it seem as if Hiccup had been at death's door when he intervened. Okay, not really a lie, another minute or two and Hiccup would have been dead. But it served as an excellent excuse for why Hiccup's throat was in such bad shape, and he wasn't about to argue the point. Viggo spun a tale with expert ease and while most still had their doubts, the evidence Viggo presented was enough to make them take him seriously.

And luck was on Hiccup's side when Dagur and Fishlegs tended to Toothless. The cure would help banish the dragon root effects but it would still be days before the Nightfury recovered.

Hiccup would have been happy if things ended there. His dragon was safe, Ryker was gone, Viggo was...well Viggo. Everything seemed okay until Astrid insisted on tending his wounds personally and in private. Viggo immediately objected and turned an expectant look toward Hiccup. Hiccup opened his mouth to tell Astrid he was okay only to have Dagur quite literally pick him up and shove him onto Stormfly in front of Astrid in a rather undignified position before telling the shield maiden to go. Hiccup didn't have a chance to right himself or even climb off before the Nader was speeding across Dragon's Edge. What dignity he had left was left behind as he was kidnapped by one of his best friends. 

So far his day had been one for the record books. Woke up next to Viggo, his friends had tried to throw an intervention, Ryker had tried to kill him, sex again Viggo, buried some bodies, and now being kidnapped...and it wasn't even noon yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Hiccup wasn't happy once they reached the clubhouse. If anything he was angry with Astrid. He climbed off Stormfly, opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He wanted to tell at her, tell her she had no right to kidnap him as she did, yet at the same time, he wanted to thank her. He was mad but it wasn't necessarily at her. It was the situation. Tyler had tried to kill him and Toothless. Viggo had saved them and killed his own brother and cousin, then had forced him to have sex feet away from their bodies. It disgusted Hiccup that he hadn't fought back or made him stopped. Even if he had, Viggo would have done what he wanted. And that upset Hiccup even more because he wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Viggo, needed him, but at the same time he both loved and hated the Hunter and it confused him to no end. How could he live someone who cared for no one but himself, who took what he wanted regardless of what anyone else thought or felt?

He began pacing, his mind a whirl as he tried to make sense of his feelings. When Astrid reached for him he simply shot her a glare, a silent plea to stay back and let him think. She understood, she always did. She raised her hands to show she meant no harm and began a fire in the hearth. Hiccup watched her from the corner of his eyes as she hung a pot of water over it.

"I'm going to make you that honey drink Gothi gives us whenever one of us has a sore throat. It'll make you feel better, " she told him as if this was routine.

His shoulders fell and he sighed. "Thanks. I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk."

She shrugged but didn't say anything else.

He watched her, wanting to hug her and apologize more. He wasn't sure what exactly. For loving someone else? He wasn't quite sure and the moment he tried it faded away before even one word passed his lips and his thoughts went back to Viggo as they always did when he tried to focus on Astrid. He really wished he could focus longer. His chest tightened but it wasn't in need of Viggo, not this time. He wanted something more.

Sitting down, he tried to think, but his mind continued to slip between where he was and what had happened. Why had Ryker attacked as he did? There was something Viggo wasn't telling him. The war was over. Ryker should have been happy. It didn't make sense. Something was missing.

He glanced up as Astrid placed a mug of warm milk and honey before him.

"Here, this should help, " she said as she sat next to him with a mug of her own drink. 

For a time they sat in companionable silence, each sipping at their own drinks while they waited for the others. Hiccup kept glancing outside, wondering which of their dragons would be bringing Toothless and if they would bring him to the clubhouse or the dragon pens. He really wanted his best friend with him right now. He hated not being able to help Toothless.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Astrid asked in an unusually timid voice. It made Hiccup look at her questioningly. It wasn't a sound he heard often.

"Okay, " he agreed.

"So Ryker and that other Hunter attacked you, " she began by stating the facts. 

Hiccup nodded.

"He didn't say why?"

He shook his head. He couldn't remember. It had all happened so fast.

"I don't think he agreed with yours and Viggo's relationship either." She raised her hands as he was about to object. "I'm saying he was right or anything. If Viggo is the one you...eh...want to be with then that's between you two. It just caught us off guard is all."

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup slowly relaxed.

"I guess I'm just curious about how that came about, " she continued. "I mean he captured you and then somehow you two ended up in this really weird relationship."

He frowned at her but she continued.

"What exactly do you do together? I mean I get the basics...Tuffnut was way too thorough on the explanation of gay sex...I just never thought you were into that sort of thing. I always thought...". Her voice trailed off and she looked away.

Hiccup blinked in surprised then glanced at his hands. " Yeah, me too. I don't know. It just happened. I don't even remember how it happened. I just remember feeling this overwhelming pleasure and... It's hard to explain."

"Did you consent to it?"

He couldn't remember. All he remembered of his first-time with Viggo was a rush of pain and pleasure and begging for more. "Yeah."

She didn't look convinced. "I'm pretty sure you would remember something like that."

"It all happened pretty fast, okay?"

She frowned but managed to hold her temper. "Alright. So what did he do? How did he make you feel so good?"

Hiccup nearly choked on his drink. His eyes went wide in surprise and Astrid actually had to pat his back as he began coughing.

"Ah...well...you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to form the words. "There's this...thing inside men that...uh...well it..."

She looked at him expectantly.

"When touched just the right way...and Viggo really knows the right way, quite a few different ways in fact...it can send a guy into a massive org...uh...orgasm.". He swallowed hard at the way she was eyeing him.

"And to touch it someone or thing has to be inside you?"

Oh, gods, this was worse than the sex talk he had with his dad a few years back. "Well...yeah, pretty much."

"So does it matter what touches it? Does it have to be a certain size? And why would he shove something in your dick? Does that feel good too?"

"Astrid!"

A small victorious grin lifted her lips and it took a moment to realize that he had just said her name. He hadn't said it in weeks, maybe a month or so. It felt good and sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He had forgotten how much he liked the sound of her name and the way she smiled. He gave her a tiny smile in return.

"Can I try it?" she asked. "Do you think I could..."

"No." But it wasn't a forceful no, more of a laugh. She didn't have the necessary parts to do that.

"I'm sure you can make something..."

"Definitely not."

She raised one brow challengingly.

He shook his head with another laugh. "No way."

A small hum escaped her but she said no more on the subject.

"I'm serious, " he warned.

She merely pressed her lips to his temple and patted his shoulder before she stood. "Of course."

She didn't say another word about it afterwards and she was almost her usually teasing self again.

Hiccup didn't completely relax until he spotted Hookfang carry Toothless to the stables. He gave a small happy and cry and darted out of the clubhouse. He barely paid any mind to Viggo as he shot past, more concerned for his dragon's well being that the Hunter. Perhaps it had been talking with Astrid, falling back into their old rhythm that cleared his head. Whatever it was, he felt almost like his old self again.

Toothless rarely stayed in the stables. Normally he slept in Hiccup's hut on his own heating stone. Hiccup was a little confused about why Snotlout would take him to the stables rather than home, but he was too relieved to see his best friend to care.

"Did he wake up?" he asked Fishlegs.

The riders were carefully shifting Toothless into one of the large stalls that were already filled with fresh hay and water.

"Sorry, Hiccup, " Fishlegs answered with a sigh. "But his breathing is steady. He should come to soon."

Hiccup nodded. It wasn't the first time Toothless had been affected so adversely to something but it didn't make it any easier. Hiccup took over caring for his dragon, ignoring everything else around him, including Viggo. Toothless was his responsibility and once his mind was focused there was nothing anyone could do to drag him away from his best friend until he was certain he would recover. 

The riders we're used to this. They worked around the two, ensuring Hiccup ate and was cared for as much as the Nightfury. Fishlegs was a near-constant. He would check on Toothless, assure Hiccup that it was only a matter of time before the dragon woke up. Heather brought him food and Astrid was moral support. The twins cracked their jokes and Snotlout complained about Viggo seemingly wondering the grounds and poking around where he shouldn't. None of the riders were happy with Viggo being there but for the most part, didn't comment on Hiccup's strange relationship with the Hunter any further. Dagur was the quietest of the group. The Berserker chief quietly watched for the sidelines, often opening his mouth to say something before promptly shutting it. He seemed the most content to just sit in the stables and watch Hiccup and Toothless. That still felt odd. It was almost as if they had never been enemies. The silence between there was oddly comforting, almost companionable. Hiccup didn't have to say anything before Dagur would run off to fetch him water or food or even an extra blanket when the air began to cool in the evening. And he was the first to kick Viggo out of the stable citing that Hiccup and Toothless could not be separated in a situation like this. He went as far as calling them soulmates and Viggo would simply have to learn to deal with that if he had any hope of a real relationship with Hiccup. Hiccup had stared at the Berserker in bewilderment but made no move to stop him or say anything on the contrary. Dagur was right. He needed Toothless as much as Toothless needed him.

Surprisingly, Viggo didn't argue this and found something else to do and Hiccup found himself grateful for Dagur's interference. He spent that night sleeping in the stables with Toothless as Dagur silently watched over them.

. . .

"Are you planning to play guard until Toothless regains consciousness?" Heather asked her brother as she handed him a flask of honey mead.

Dagur gave a snort. "I'm surprised Astrid's not here, " he grumbled. He took the mead with a tight but grateful smile. "She was the one putting up such a fuss about Hiccup and Viggo."

"She sent Terror mail to Gobber to let him know what's going on, " she explained. She then nodded toward the roof of one of the nearby buildings. "She's been keeping watch since. We've been taking turns."

Dagur glanced in the direction Heather indicated. He could barely make out the Nadder and rider stationed on what he assumed was Astrid's hut. 

"I should kill him, " he announced.

Heather didn't have to ask who, she knew and she nodded in agreement. "If it weren't for the peace treaty, I'd agree. For now, we just have to play nice."

"How long before Gobber gets here?"

"About a week."

"I can't play nice that long." He sighed and glanced back at Hiccup. "What if I just...you know...stole away with Hiccup and Toothless and..."

"Start another war?"

Dagur huffed. "I didn't exactly start the last one...it was a stupid misunderstanding and...okay...it was my fault but if I had known then what I know now..."

She raised one brow questioningly. They had never talked about what led to the war between the Berserkers and Hooligans, but she was pretty much able to guess.

"Have you ever told him how you felt? I mean, everyone knows you're obsessed with him but...have you talked about it at all?"

He shook his head. "As long as we're friends, I'm happy."

Hand right hand fell over his. She rarely touched him, still not fully believing that he hadn't killed their father. It made him look up at her. 

"Until the next time you feel betrayed, " she said bluntly. "Look, he deserves to know the truth and you need closure. Better to let him break your heart so you can move on then to pine after something you know you can never have from him."

He frowned but nodded. "You might have to give the same speech to Astrid."

"Perhaps."

They were quiet for several long minutes before Heather looked back toward Astrid. "Look, Astrid, Fishlegs, and I are going to check out where Ryker apparently attacked Hiccup. Something feels off about all this. We were with Ryker for months. Yeah, he hated the riders and threatened to kill Hiccup many times...but I doubt he would have made a special trip to do so AFTER the war ended and business was back to usual for them. None of this makes any sense. Why would Viggo kill his own brother?"

"So I'm not the only one that thinks Viggo's up to something?" Dagur asked, relieved that he wasn't being paranoid.

"No, he's definitely up to something."

"So I can kill him if he touches Hiccup?"

She was hesitant for a moment then shook her head. "No. If Hiccup goes to him willingly then let him go, just keep an eye on him. If Viggo attacks or tries to hurt him...then go all out Berserk. I'll back you if anyone says anything."

The smile that brought to Dagur's face was one of pure joy. It faltered a moment later. "Wait, if Astrid is going with you..."

"Snotlout's taking watch while the twins keep Viggo occupied."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Heather shrugged. She didn't like it either but she and Astrid had to investigate what had really happened and get to the bottom of things. Hiccup's very life could count on it.

Dagur watched her leave on Windshear. A moment later, Astrid and Stormfly took flight as well. He didn't like being short two if their best warriors, but Heather was right; something was off about the whole Ryker attacking Hiccup and Viggo saving him. It felt too planned, too convenient so Viggo could get inside the fort. And Dagur was a little miffed at himself for not thinking of a similar ploy back when he and the riders had been enemies in order to get closer to Hiccup. He had a lot of men who wouldn't have thought twice about attacking a lone rider that Dagur could have killed without so much as missing them. It was rather cunning in a way. But Ryker was Viggo's own flesh and blood, as was Lars. Why sacrifice your own kin? No one would ever expect it but it seemed to go a little too far over the line. Viggo had to have done something to cause Ryker to go after Hiccup. Whatever happened, it was no doubt Viggo's fault. If he knew where the Hunter was right that moment, he would give him a piece of his mind. 

He kept an eye on Hiccup and Toothless instead, smirking whenever the dragon moved or rolled over, bring Hiccup's sleeping form along for the ride. It was odd how Hiccup never woke up from it and just sort of moved with Toothless as if they were physically attached to one another. Hiccup started lying next to Toothless then would end up draped over the dragon, then move with the Nightfury as he rolled onto his other side and somehow end up tucked partially under him with Toothless nuzzling his head. It was a strange yet thoroughly amusing sight to behold. Dagur couldn't help but wonder just how often the two did this.

. . .

"So you actually asked Hiccup all that?" Heather asked Astrid as they flew toward where Hiccup had been ambushed. "I mean...straight out asked him if he liked anal sex? That's pretty bold."

The blonde blushed bright scarlet, although it was hard to see in the darkness.

"Well...yeah. I panicked. He was mad and wouldn't talk to me at first and I thought maybe if we talked things out I could help him." Astrid bit her lower lip. "I wanted to know what Viggo did to convince him to agree to all this."

"And?"

"It was eye-opening. Did you know sex that way feels good?"

"Well duh, I've had sex with Viggo. He knows what he's doing and how to make someone come back for more, " Heather pointed out. "But he's also sadistic and manipulative. I can't see Hiccup simply falling for him after one roll in the hay."

They landed in the clearing near the pond and dismounted their dragons.

"That's what I thought, " Astrid agreed. "He had Hiccup for a week. There's no telling what he could have done to him. When Alvin captured Hiccup and Toothless years ago he tried everything to break Hiccup but nothing, not even the threat of torture worked. It took Alvin helping save Stoick to end the war, and only because Hiccup wanted to know why they were at war in the first and fix things. Viggo...Viggo is different."

Heather nodded. "Well, you're right there. All Viggo cares about is wealth and sex. Interfere with one and he'll lash out, or use the other as a weapon. I don't know when he figured I was a spy but he certainly made it hard for me to focus or fly Windshear. After seeing the toys he's been...eh...placing inside Hiccup, I'm pretty sure he's going through the same, if not worse. Viggo only put a urethra in me once and that was enough for me to never want it again."

Astrid frowned. "I don't know what to do. If Hiccup is into that kind of thing then maybe we're not meant to be."

The other girl turned around to face her, shock is written all over her face. "Are you kidding? You're Hiccup and Astrid. You've always been meant to be together."

"Yeah but..."

Heather touched her arm. "You saw some of the 'toys' Tuffnut showed us this morning?"

Astrid felt sick at the mere thought of them. "Yeah?"

"Well, there are ones that can be attached to garments and used so a woman can penetrate a man."

"I was thinking about that, " she admitted. 

It was embarrassing to talk about this but Astrid needed someone to help her with it. She loved Hiccup and wanted him happy. If that meant letting him leave her for Viggo then she would do that, but if she still had a chance to be with him then she needed to explore all possible avenues to their relationship, even the unknown. This was definitely an unknown.

"Have you ever...?" she asked Heather.

Heather nodded. "Yeah. It's odd but can feel good for both of you. It kind of gives you a power fix. You become the dominate or at least more dominate. You and Hiccup...you've done it before, right?

Astrid shook her head. 

Heather whistled. " Wow, talk about all new territory."

There was nothing unusual about the clearing or even the trees nearby. Finding the spot where the two men were killed was easy enough, the ground was soaked in blood, one spot more so than the other. It wasn't until they came upon the gravesite that things took a slightly more interesting change. One was still fully intact, the other topped and seemingly destroyed.

"Looks like something smelt fresh meat, " Astrid said with a frown. She glanced around. "Probably a dragon if it took the body whole."

Heather looked around as well. "Kind of poetic, huh? Let's go before it comes back for the other one."

"Yeah, " Astrid agreed, already climbing back on Stormfly's saddle. 

They took to the skies and headed for the Hunter ship. Perhaps that would hold the answers the sought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Viggo pinched the bridge of his nose.somehow he had been forbidden from entering the dragon stables. Dagur had situated himself had the from doors, quite literally making camp within ten feet of the doors and stable Hiccup was in with his beloved Nightfury. No one could get in except Fishlegs who was just as reluctant to allow Viggo anywhere near Hiccup. Snotlout and Monstrous Nightmare were stationed almost directly across from the stables and if that wasn't enough of a deterrent the twins had been pestering Viggo for the last half hour on topics that we're about anything but dragons. He had been doing his best to ignore them but the male seemed oddly persistent of the topic at hand.

"So do you buy them at the Northen Market or make them yourself?" Tuffnut asked, keeping pace with Viggo as the Hunter crossed the bridge between the clubhouse to one of the nearby huts. "I mean what you one even ask if in that situation? 'My good man, I would like one extremely large wooden penis with a string of oversize pearls on the side.' It seems a little odd for public conversation, but hey, I'm not you."

"They're special order, " Viggo answered, unable to believe he was having this conversation.

"Yeah, bro, " the female twin chimed in. "It's not like the Northen Market would have a booth called 'Whips, Chains and all your Kinks R Us'.". She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she walked on Viggo's other side. " Definitely a special order item."

"I wonder if Johann could get them for us?" Tuffnut added.

Viggo nearly choked and actually stumbled at the mention of Trader Johann receiving such an odd request from the riders.

"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing he brought you, Tuff, " Ruffnut said as if reading Viggo's thoughts.

Viggo was almost certain this was some sort of punishment. Perhaps if he could get them to follow him into the woods he could kill them both without anyone noticing.

"So do you use yourself as inspiration when making dildos?" Tuffnut continued on, either unknowing or uncaring of how red Viggo's face was becoming. Viggo didn't get a chance to answer as the youth plowed on through with his endless questions. "Some of the things I found in Hiccup's bags are huge, like dragon huge. I can't see anything fitting such thing inside them...and you've got a nice build, I mean look at you, but you're surely not hung like a dragon. You couldn't have modelled it after yourself. Was it carved? Did you have to pose for it? Did some guy have to keep checking to make sure the feeling was right? That must have been uncomfortable. Unless you're into that sort of thing. You seem to be into a lot of kinks."

Viggo threw up his hands in defeat. He'd kill them now if he had to. His hands itched for his sword. But there were dragons all around them, dragons that would instantly kill him to protect their riders.

They were near what Viggo assumed was Hiccup's hut based on the Nightfury motif. "I'm going to get some rest while you two figure out the answers to your own questions, " he said tersely to them.

Ruffnut darted in front of him to block the entrance. "Ah...no. We have LOTS of questions, don't we bro?"

Tuffnut scratched his chin. "Not really. I think I've got most of it worked out."

The female twin shot her brother a glare. 

"Oh...yeah," Tuffnut corrected. He strolled around Viggo to stand next to his sister and folded his hands behind his back to mimic the Hunter chief. "So are you always a top? Do you ever bottom?"

Viggo's eyes widened in outrage but before he could draw his sword Ruffnut was already turning on her brother.

"That wasn't what I meant! All Hiccup's inventions are in there and I doubt he'd want Viggo playing with them if he won't even let us touch them," she yelled at Tuffnut.

"Yeah, and if he attacked one of us then we'd have just reason to kill him," Tuffnut argues back. "Dagur said one step out of line and he'd be all over him."

So they were doing this just to make him made, Viggo mused and have the Berserker go after him. It was a clever plan if not poorly executed. But, his curiosity was now peaked. He knew Hiccup was a clever young man and very creative. Just by looking around their little outpost he could see elements of Hiccup all over the place. It made him curious about what other wonders his young lover may have hidden within his hut.

He said nothing more to the twins as he brushed past them and opened the door, still a little taken back by needing to lift it rather than pulling or pushing. Nonetheless, he closed it behind him before either rider could slip inside with him.

The female twin cursed loudly while the male grumbled. "Yeah...well nice talk. We'll just...he...go now. Nothing exciting in there, honest. Why did you let him go in there? Don't worry...no...ah...not Berserkers about to crash the door down or anything."

Viggo sighed in relief as he heard the duo runoff. Finally, a little peace and quiet.

The hut was dark and hearth cold. To be expected given the fact Hiccup had not been to his second home in several months and probably had not had the time when he arrived that morning to even start the home fire. There were plenty of logs and kindling carefully piled in two neat stacks. Not liking the cold and wanting to see more of the hut, Viggo began making a small fire in the hearth...or rather the forge. The entire hut was one large forge. Viggo looked around the main floor in awe. He knew his Hiccup was talented but this went beyond anything he imagined. There were decorative tailfins on the wall, each one meant for the Nightfury and apparently easily replaceable and snap into place in case one got damaged. There were large sheets of parchment held to the walls by small nails, each with detailed blueprints for numerous devices, weapons, or tools, including one of the Dragon Eye or at least another version of it. There was a workbench not far from the hearth that held some sort of sword and canisters that Hiccup no doubt had been working on before his capture and left to finish upon his return. A thin layer of dust covered it but Viggo wiped it away to inspect the strange-looking weapon. It held the shape of a sword yet was no more than thin bars of Gronkle Iron in the vague shape of a sword. Perhaps Hiccup had only begun the project and never got to pounding the metal. It would be hard now, even once heated.

Notebooks were found in various places, some completely filled with designs, others just sketches. Most had images of prosthetics. Dozens of variations of Hiccup's prosthetic foot filled the pages as well as tailfins, hands and arms, a complete leg, dragon feet and wings, assistive devices, things Viggo never would have thought of. Hunters who could no longer hunt were retired or discarded. With Hiccup's designs, they may be able to continue on for many more years. There was actually a market for better quality prosthetics than the well-known peg leg. All Hiccup need was a steady supply of material and he could be very rich in a very short amount of time. In fact, any one of these inventions could sale for a considerable amount of gold. Mixed with Hiccup's skill with dragons and Viggo had found himself a little gold mine. Now if he could control the rest of the riders then the fortune he could make off them would be staggering. But he had to gain control of the rest of the riders to accomplish that and do away with any who refused to follow.

The loft bedroom was not nearly as well organized as the main floor and Viggo immediately frowned at the sight of a dirty pair of trousers on the floor, the unmade bed, and the cup of stale water next to the bed, proving once more Hiccup had been in a bit of a rush the day he had been captured. Worse, there appeared to be no form a luxury that one of Hiccup's status should automatically have. The bed was small, long enough to fit the young man's lanky form but not wide enough to comfortably share. The structure was sturdy but the platform was just that, a platform with no mattress or furs to line it. Even his clothing was simple fabrics mixed with the odd leather and wool, more befitting of a peasant than a prince. It was the same type of stuff Hiccup seemed to wear everywhere, as if to hide his station in life and simply blend in as best as possible. It seemed the young man took no pride in becoming the next chief of Berk. That was something Viggo would change. Hiccup needed to embrace his status in order to be taken seriously by other chieftains and to make the riches he so rightly deserved. It meant more training but Viggo was fine with that.

Hiccup also kept quite a collection of books in his room. Most were about dragons. A few we journals, volumes of facts he had learned about dragons with corrects to an even older tome of the beasts. But there was also a personal journal and sketchbook. Viggo took these and sat on the bed to read. Eventually, Hiccup would return to the hut and while Viggo waited he would every secret Hiccup had and add them to his arsenal.

Dagur didn't notice Hiccup wake up. He hadn't even heard the distinct clicking his metal foot until the younger man touched his shoulder. Reflexes took over and before he could think better of it, he swiped the other man's feet - foot - out from under him and pinned him to the ground with one hand around his throat.

There was a snarl of an injured dragon and a cry of fright from Hiccup. Both were enough to bring Dagur to his senses. His green gaze met Hiccup's, the younger's eyes wide with surprise and fright. There was a small tremble in Hiccup's lithe frame and it took a moment longer than Dagur liked to remember why Hiccup would be so afraid. He immediately let go of his brother.

"I..." Dagur began, unsure what to say or how to make it better.

Surprisingly, Hiccup gave a nervous laugh as he sat up. "Point made, never surprise you."

"Yeah...no...sorry," Dagur tried. He rubbed the back of his neck before gesturing toward Hiccup's which was still a dark purple from Ryker trying to strangle him. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm usually a light sleeper. I should have heard you."

Hiccup seemed just as embarrassed. "Next time I'll wait until you're awake." He glanced towards Toothless then back to Dagur. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"It's still night, " Dagur teased. "And don't worry about it. I don't sleep very often anyways. Savage called it insomnia, whatever that means."

"It means you have trouble sleeping, " Hiccup pointed out with a small grin.

Dagur rolled his eyes and gave a huff, but there was a playful gleam in his eyes. "Whatever." He nodded toward Toothless. "How's he doing?"

Toothless looked at him with big tired eyes then curled back into a ball and dozed off.

Hiccup shook his head. "Better but it'll be days before he's back on his feet. Ryker filled him with enough Dragon Root to kill him. If you and Fishlegs..."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to him or you, " Dagur said firmly. He caught Hiccup's wrist as the rider stood. He stood as well and stared up at the taller man. "I'm serious. I won't let ANYONE hurt you. If you want to talk about what happened...what's happening...I'm here. I won't judge because...I've been there."

Hiccup stared at him for a moment, not understanding, and then it slowly sunk in. He gave a small nod, not sure how else to answer.

"Where's Viggo?" he finally asked.

Dagur's face fell but he quickly schooled it. "I think he went to your hut to hide from the twins. I was going to boot him out of there but didn't want to leave you in case of an ambush."

Hiccup raised a questioning brow.

"In case this is all some sort of trap, " Dagur explained but Hiccup looked doubtful. Dagur bit back a scream. "Okay...so yeah, that's about it. You can chill here while I kick him out or..."

"Or you can stay here, meditate for a bit to calm down while I deal with him, " Hiccup counter-offered. He raised a hand as Dagur tried to object. "He saved my life and he and I..."

Dagur had a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea, why Hiccup should stay with him and not go to Viggo, but he couldn't stop him. If he was still old Dagur he would tie Hiccup up, throw him over his should and run away with him, then make love to him until he forgot this whole Viggo nonsense. But they were friends now and friends couldn't do that. He could advise Hiccup but the rider had to make his own decisions in the end and all Dagur could do was be there if he needed him.

Dagur nodded and stepped out if his way. "Yeah, so maybe later we can talk? We have a lot to talk about."

"Alright, " Hiccup agreed. "Try to get some rest. I'll be back shortly."

Dagur opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. Hiccup did his best to ignore him. As much as he wanted to stay with Toothless he needed to stretch his legs. A knot was forming in the left one that would result in a painful Charlie horse if he didn't work it out right away. And a part of him wanted to talk to Viggo about what had happened. Yes, Viggo had saved his life but he had sacrificed his own brother and cousin to do so. And while Viggo seemed like an uncaring person even he must have felt something after killing his own kin. Anger, hate, sorrow, something. He couldn't believe for a moment Viggo would feel nothing. So Hiccup made it his job to comfort him just as he would any of his riders had they lost a family member(s).

What he found when he entered his hut was not something he got very often since moving to the edge with his friends. The hut was warm, a fire roaring happily in the heart. His inventions we're right where he left them meaning the twins hadn't gone hunting through it, and there were lanterns lit on both levels. It felt and smelt like home, even more so by the fish roasting over the hearth. He almost expected to see his father sitting off to the side carving one of his wooden ducks as he often did when he came to visit. But he wasn't there. Viggo was and he wasn't carving ducks but reading a volume of the Book of Dragons.

"The is all very informative and detailed, if not a little juvenile, " Viggo proclaimed, not looking up from the book.

"I was fifteen when I began writing it, " Hiccup retorted, the homely feeling immediately fleeing.

Viggo looked up and frowned slightly. "I meant this bit written by Bork 'the Bold'. I thought your people trained dragons. All this says is kill or avoid. A very childish outlook, don't you agree?"

"It's while we began rewriting it, " Hiccup answered, suddenly very pleased it wasn't his work Viggo disliked.

Viggo nodded. "I can see. Your penmanship and grammar could you a little work - back then, my dear, don't look so sour - but otherwise very informative compared to your predecessor."

"Oh geez, thanks.". Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance. " I'm just going to grab a few things then go back to Toothless. The hut's yours while you're here."

He hurried up the steps to the loft to grab a change of clothing. He could change at the stables or the bathhouse. Right now he didn't want to be with Viggo longer than he had too. He was shoving a clean pair of trousers in his ransack when he felt a hand on his hip.

"I upset you, " Viggo stated.

Hiccup moved to pull away but he was trapped between Viggo and the edge of his bed. It wasn't exactly a good place at the moment.

"I'm just worried about Toothless." It wasn't a lie. He knew Toothless would recover but after everything that had happened, Ryker attempting to kill him, Viggo killing him, and then the rough sex that still hurt to his very core...he wasn't so sure if he was doing the right thing.

"No, it's something much more, " Viggo purred, pressing his lips to the back of Hiccup's neck. "I hurt you earlier, is that it? I should have had better control of myself. The glow of conquering my enemies brings about a certain arousal within me."

"Ryker was your brother."

Viggo nodded, his lips trailing along Hiccup's collarbone. "And next in line for the throne should something happen to me. He's been plotting against me for years. He had even mounted a rebellion against me. That made him my enemy. And he would have taken you as his prize. Whereas I want you for myself, he would have handed you and your friends around to his men as toys to use as they pleased. I did what I had to not just to save you but your friends as well."

Hiccup stood frozen at the mention of Ryker abusing his friends. He hadn't considered that that may be why Ryker was on the Edge.

"Why would he try to kill me if he planned to enslave us?"

"I don't try to understand the minds of psychopaths."

Hiccup couldn't help but question just which of the Grimborns was the psychopath but he didn't say anything. His heart was racing as Viggo's hands moved under his tunic. It both thrilled and frightened him. 

"Relax, my love, " Viggo breathed by against his ear. "You're safe with me."

He must have been trembling and he couldn't stop it. "I'm just tired, " he managed. "Toothless began tossing and turning...I didn't get much sleep."

Viggo turned him around. "My poor little dove, " he crooned. He pressed his lips to his forehead. Then he sat down on the bed and pulled Hiccup onto his lap before laying down with him.

Hiccup was hesitant at first but after a moment and no more intimate touches, he curled against Viggo and let his head rest against the older man's chest. His bed was far too small for two people, not nearly as accommodating as Viggo's much larger ones both at his camp and on his ship, but it was cozy in its own way. He fell asleep in no time.


End file.
